Люди на все времена
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Артур возвращался каждый раз, когда Альбиону грозила опасность, и безуспешно искал Мерлина. Но в этот раз миру без Мерлина не обойтись. AU - Вторая мировая, психоанализ и летающие тарелки. Русская версия/Russian version of "Men for All Seasons" by Newkate
1. Chapter 1

Артур почувствовал спиной твёрдую землю и медленно открыл глаза.

Небо никогда не менялось. Менялось всё остальное – люди, дома, поля, леса, кажется, даже горы поднимались и опускались с течением времени. Но небо Альбиона оставалось всё тем же, пасмурное и низкое, готовое пролиться дождём, или расчистившееся, ясно-синее, бесконечно глубокое, как глаза давнего возлюбленного друга.

- Снова здравствуй, - произнёс Артур, пробуя голос, и прижал ладони к холодной земле.

Он всегда просыпался здесь, на том же месте, где когда-то пал. В первый раз было труднее всего, он сопротивлялся, чувствовал тошноту и смятение. Он не понимал, что происходит, не мог приспособиться к собственному телу, слишком привыкнув ко сну Авалона. Он не помнил свою первую смерть, разве что резкую боль от раны, кровь, толчками бьющую из дыры в кольчуге, помнил, как то терял сознание, то приходил в себя несколько долгих часов, как успокоился на руках Морганы, как их лодка скользила в тумане. Но память о первом пробуждении была ещё свежа: обжигающий воздух, слишком нежная кожа, ощущение брошенности, изгнания, отчуждения.

Однако теперь Артур был готов. Он сел и потянулся, радуясь юношески прямой спине, наслаждаясь лёгкостью тела, всему, что воспринимал, как должное, с тех пор, как впервые очнулся двадцатипятилетним.

Как обычно, на нём была старая охотничья одежда - крепкая и тёплая, удобная, простая и неприметная. В карманах длинной куртки нашлось немного золота, и если судить по прошлому опыту, эти несколько старинных монет могли сделать Артура богатым человеком.

Он часто задумывался, как это всё получается. Возможно, все монеты, которые он приносит с собой, остаются здесь, но каждый раз он возвращается с новой пригоршней золота. Если так продолжится и дальше, в один прекрасный день они перестанут быть редкостью и он уже не сможет продать их так выгодно.

А может быть, это каждый раз была та же самая горсть монет, и всякий раз, когда он умирал, деньги растворялись в воздухе или обращались в пыль в чьём-нибудь сейфе. Может быть, то же каждый раз происходило и с телом, которое он покидал.

Мерлин бы знал. Мерлин разбирался в таких вещах. Но Мерлин был где угодно, только не здесь. Так было к лучшему, во что Артур искренне верил. Мерлин устал от войн ещё века назад и заслужил немного покоя.

Артур встал и пошёл вниз по склону, приглядываясь к новым приметам. В прошлый раз у подножия холма бежала грунтовая дорога, там он впервые увидел автомобиль. Это был воплощённый кошмар, а потом ещё эти поезда и паровые лодки… Артур не был уверен, что сохранил в тот момент достаточное достоинство. Однако теперь он был готов ко всему и с интересом ожидал увидеть новое светлое будущее.

Дорога стала шире и покрылась асфальтом, Артур с удовольствием потыкал носком гладкое, прочное покрытие. Страна процветала во время его отсутствия. Когда он был здесь в прошлый раз, подобные дороги считались роскошной новинкой. Теперь они, кажется, дотянулись до самых глухих деревень.

Последняя война, худшая из всех, угрожала утопить полмира в огне и крови, и казалось, что она никогда не кончится. Но здесь было заметно, что война завершилась много лет назад и страна стала богаче и сильнее за годы мира. Любая буря проходит, как бы разрушительна она ни была. И нынешняя пройдёт тоже.

Артур брёл по обочине, держа на восток, пока не услышал рычание мотора. Звук отличался от того, что он помнил, был гораздо тише, автомобиль тоже отличался, гладкий, причудливой формы, охватывающий пассажира надёжным коконом стали. Он был быстрым и ловко обходил повороты, шурша по дороге мягкими шинами. Артуру хотелось бы поводить такой.

Он помахал автомобилисту и подождал, пока машина полностью остановится, прежде чем заговорить, припомнив уроки безопасного вождения. Водитель повозился с чем-то со внутренней стороны двери, и стекло плавно съехало вдоль рамы.

За рулём была женщина в военной форме. Солдат, значит. Чудесно. Форма отличалась от прошлого раза, но не слишком сильно: такая же удобная и практичная, в приглушённых землистых тонах.

- Здравствуйте, - вежливо произнёс Артур. Он помнил модный сленг с предыдущего раза. Но сленг меняется слишком быстро, и поэтому лучше придерживаться самых простых слов. - Я хочу участвовать в военных действиях. Не могли бы вы подвезти меня куда-нибудь, где я мог бы начать?

Женщина глянула на Артура серьёзно и настороженно, прищурив глаза.

- Если это такой способ флирта, вы сильно пожалеете.

- Мы ведь воюем? - спросил он, отбросив всякие церемонии с лёгкостью, рождённой длительной практикой. - Я хочу биться за свою землю.

- Я направляюсь в Лондон, - сказала она.

- Звучит отлично, - кивнул Артур. Должно быть, Лондон всё ещё столица, ему всегда было приятно, когда что-то оставалось неизменным.

- Все, кто может, бегут в сельскую местность, - улыбнулась женщина. - Вы уверены, что вам надо в Лондон?

- В любое место, где бои, - пожал плечами Артур.

Она открыла дверцу и жестом пригласила его внутрь. Он уселся на мягкое сиденье, слегка задыхаясь от запаха бензина и масла.

- Ну так поехали, герой, - сказала водительница, и мир вокруг понёсся назад.

Это всё случилось, как и большинство радостей и огорчений в жизни Артура, из-за Мерлина.

Артур не мог точно сказать, когда это началось, он не присматривался особенно. Впервые он обратил внимание накануне битвы, последней битвы первой военной кампании, в которой участвовал как король.

- Завтра родится Альбион, - заявил Мерлин, когда они лежали в палатке Артура.

- Если мы победим, - добавил Артур. Его пальцы осторожно касались руки Мерлина. Он думал о силе, бурлящей и бушующей под этой бледной кожей, и осторожно поглаживал её, представляя магию как цвета, потоки и золотой свет.

- Мы победим, - твёрдо сказал Мерлин. - Мы объединим землю. И она будет процветать, подчиняясь твоим законам. И будет мир. И Альбион будет любить тебя.

- Люди ценят справедливые законы, - согласился Артур. – А это королевство запущено вконец. Простым людям здесь будет житься легче.

- Не только. Твоя судьба - объединить земли. Альбион хочет родиться. Вы двое связаны, - Мерлин приподнялся на локте. Глаза у него были огромные, серьёзные, синева радужки потемнела. - Как будто у земли есть душа, - пояснил он. - Я чувствую это, моя магия чувствует это. И я чувствую, что она любит тебя. Это прямо здесь.

Он прижал ладонь короля к обнажённой груди, но тот отвёл её в сторону и проложил кольцо яростных любовных укусов прямо над глупым сердцем Мерлина, чувствуя себя счастливым и непобедимым.

На следующий день, когда солнце опустилось за растерзанное поле боя, Артур стоял на вершине холма, с дымящимся мечом в руке, опьянённый победой, чувствуя тот же прилив блаженства и слияния. Теперь Альбион перешёл к нему, чтобы быть взлелеянным и приведённым к славе, и в этот миг Артур любил каждую пядь своего королевства, от моря до моря, каждый город, дерево и камень, и чувствовал себя способным защитить каждого из своих подданных. И он чувствовал себя любимым, здесь и сейчас, глядя в сияющие глаза Мерлина, и думал, что это не имеет никакого отношения к магии или душе земли.

Мир дался непросто, он рождался в крови. Дело растянулось на годы и походило на совместное воспитание трудного ребёнка. Иногда Артура охватывало отчаяние, и Мерлин поднимал его на ноги, утешал его. Иногда Мерлин доводил себя до изнеможения, запутываясь в собственных планах и проектах, или мучился от трудного выбора, и тогда наставала очередь Артура быть мудрым.

И были битвы, в разгар одной Артура сшибли с коня, он упал в самую гущу боя и был ранен в живот. Когда он пришёл в себя под высокими деревьями, вдали от битвы, его кровь была повсюду, залила до локтей руки Мерлина, сорвавшего с него рубашку.

- Насколько всё плохо? - спросил Артур непослушными губами. Лицо у Мерлина было бледным, как у привидения, а глаза потемнели.

- Всё хорошо, - ответил Мерлин. Он набрал горсть лесной земли и прижал к ране.

- Ты что… совсем… с ума… - просипел Артур, но боль вдруг прошла. Рука Мерлина покоилась на нём, уверенная и тёплая.

- Ты нужен Альбиону живым, - спокойно сказал Мерлин. - Сама земля для тебя целебна. Поспи, Артур, Ланселот прекрасно справится с битвой.

Через два дня король вернулся в строй. Рана зажила за неделю, не оставив даже шрама.

Они положили конец последним внутренним распрям и отразили вторжение из-за моря. И тогда, именно тогда, когда пришла пора насладиться миром и дать измученному войнами королевству отдохнуть, случился голод.

Это была вина Артура, так же, как в тот раз, когда он застрелил единорога. Он зашёл слишком далеко и протащил своё королевство через слишком большое количество битв, так что все амбары были опустошены, казна вычерпана. Они отчаянно нуждались в урожае, но погода обратилась против них, словно наказывая за гордыню и амбиции.

Они пытались разработать план, просить друзей из-за моря о помощи, но, что бы ни сделали, не в состоянии были бы спасти всех. Предстоящий голод грозил унести больше жизней, чем все их войны вместе взятые.

Артур провёл день на краю поля, бездумно перебирая мёртвые колосья и наблюдая, как Мерлин пробует все известные заклинания.

- С помощью своей силы я мог бы сберечь урожай на нескольких полях, - вздохнул Мерлин устало, пройдя между рядов, и опустился рядом. - Придётся заботиться о них каждый день, если погода не переменится. Но этого будет…

Недостаточно. Даже для Камелота, не говоря об остальном королевстве.

- Должно же быть что-нибудь, - сказал Артур. - Что-нибудь. Я бы мог пройти испытание снова, или…

- Есть кое-что, - кивнул Мерлин. - Не знаю, сработает ли. Но попытаться стоит.

Они выехали в тот же день, в земли, которые много лет назад принадлежали Цендреду.

- Я не совсем понимаю этот вид магии, - сознался Мерлин. - Да и никто другой, я думаю, тоже. Была одна волшебница возрастом в пару веков, и даже она не могла как следует справиться с жизнью и смертью, а мне только…

Он замолчал, считая в уме.

- Тридцать восемь.

- Ого. Это значит, тебе сорок.

- Да.

- Ты ничуть не изменился, - сказал Мерлин. - Странно.

Это было не так. Артур выглядел на свой возраст и знал об этом. Его лицо загрубело, морщины вокруг глаз углубились, волосы тронула седина, хотя седые пряди ещё не сильно выделялись. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя в силе, но появились слабые, мягкие места на теле, кожа слегка обвисла там и здесь, как бы усиленно он ни тренировался. Все они старели. Волосы Гавейна начали редеть, и он обрезал их коротко, Леон стал лысеть, платья Гвен надставили, чтобы вместить её увеличившиеся округлости. И только Мерлин не изменился, он был всё тот же румяный застенчивый мальчик на пороге двадцатилетия, словно за государственными делами забыл о возрасте.

Но Артур понимал, что имел в виду Мерлин. Думая о своих друзьях, он сам представлял их такими, какими они были в молодости. За царственной осанкой Гвен он видел всё ту же милую девушку, которую впервые поцеловал в её тесном домишке на окраине Нижнего Города. Всякий раз, глядя на Гавейна, он вспоминал лихого выпивоху в рубашке нараспашку, а лицо Ланселота всегда оставалось таким же серьёзным и полным надежды, как и в день, когда того приняли в рыцари.

Может быть, Артур видел отметины времени на других, потому что чувствовал их и на себе. У Мерлина, счастливо избежавшего касания лет, не было причин замечать их.

Они остановились у рощи, и Мерлин отправился поговорить со своими знакомцами. Артур ждал, жуя корку, и старался не слишком предаваться надеждам.

Мерлин вернулся, и притащил с собой пару друидов, и остаток дня они провели, перешёптываясь и выкладывая на лесной земле из веточек и птичьих перьев таинственные узоры.

- Не пора ли вам приступить? - спросил Артур.

- Это ночная магия, - отмахнулся Мерлин.

Когда взошла луна, пришёл ещё один друид, ведя отощавшую корову. Глаза животного были мутны, а кости выпирали под шкурой, словно готовы были прорвать её.

- Это действительно так необходимо? - спросил Мерлин у остальных.

- Заклятие очень древнее, - ответил один из мужчин. - Некоторые его части могут оказаться суеверием, а могут и чем-то важным. Ты хочешь рискнуть удачным исходом из-за простой брезгливости?

Мерлин вздохнул и опустил голову. Друид перерезал корове горло одним резким движением ножа и начал сдирать с неё шкуру.

- Ну хорошо, начнём, - сказал Мерлин. - Раздевайся.

- Я? - удивился Артур. - Я думал…

Он думал, что Мерлин прихватил его сюда за компанию, будучи слишком девчонкой, чтобы творить столь сильные заклятья в одиночку. Артур не думал, что может помочь хоть каким-то образом.

- Я же говорил тебе, - напомнил Мерлин. - Ты связан с этой землёй, она любит тебя. Мы собираемся исцелить её твоей жизненной силой

- Я умру? - спросил Артур. Это была не слишком высокая цена за тысячи спасённых жизней, он уже был готов когда-то сделать то же самое, ещё будучи принцем, когда под угрозой был Камелот. Но у королевства не было наследника. Стоило перед этим привести дела в порядок.

- Нет, конечно, не будь идиотом, я бы никогда такого не допустил, - рассердился Мерлин. - Просто раздевайся.

Артур разделся и встал на колени, куда ему приказали. Друиды нашептали заклинания на чистый нож и сделали маленький надрез на руке Артура, ближе к локтю. Они не убирали нож, и кровь текла на землю, пока Артура не замутило.

- Довольно, - приказал Мерлин, глядя на кровь, капавшую с пальцев короля. - Довольно, перестаньте.

- Позволь всё исполнить правильно, - попросил Артур, еле выговаривая слова, как пьяный. - Они лучше тебя знают, что делать.

Его рука была холодной и онемевшей, когда на порез наконец положили кусок мха и перевязали рану. Коровья шкура теперь была расстелена на земле, шерстью книзу, а изнанка спешно выскоблена, но всё ещё влажная от крови.

- Ты должен завернуться в неё, - произнёс Мерлин извиняющимся тоном, - и тогда я выполню последнюю часть.

Артур сделал несколько неверных шагов и улёгся на скользкую поверхность. Вонь была нестерпимой, он попытался задержать дыхание, но тут края шкуры сомкнулись, спеленав его от макушки до пят, и он не мог не вдохнуть.

Артур смутно слышал, как рядом голос Мерлина выпевает странные слова. Потом он лишился сознания от смрада и потери крови.

Он пришёл в себя сидя в холодном ручье. Совершенно нагая и очень юная друидская девушка оттирала его пучком сухой травы.

- Всё сделано, - сказала она. - Получилось даже лучше, чем мы предполагали. Дар Эмриса природный, он не подходит для такого вида магии. Но у него одного хватает силы. А теперь ему надо отдохнуть. Надо оставить его в покое.

Артур кивнул и постарался не смотреть на маленькую дерзкую грудь, пока девушка отмывала его всего. Она помогла Артуру выбраться из потока и проводила к остальным друидам, сгрудившимся у огня. Мерлин спал рядом, свернувшись калачиком под плащом Артура. Королю помогли одеться и вручили чашку горячего горького отвара.

- Мы сложили кое-какие травы в твой мешок, - сказал один из друидов. - Они помогут тебе восстановиться. Твой врач должен знать, что с ними делать. Земля приняла твой дар. Она признала тебя истинным королём.

- Это хорошо, - пробормотал Артур.

- Ты смертен, - продолжил другой друид. - Земля будет страдать, когда ты уйдёшь. Эмрис принял поспешное решение. Он ещё ребёнок.

- Ему тридцать восемь, - возразил Артур, глядя на лицо спящего Мерлина, смягчившееся и такое юное.

- Он думает, что сможет сохранять твою жизнь вечно, - покачал головой друид. - Он отказывается подчиняться ходу вещей. Но в этом и природа его дара.

К тому моменту, как Артур допил остатки отвара, все разошлись, растаяли во тьме. Когда удалось перекинуть Мерлина через спину лошади и вскарабкаться самому, он медленно поехал в Камелот, проваливаясь в сон на каждом шагу.

Артур неделю был прикован к постели, метался в жару, слишком больной, чтобы шевелиться. Он только прогуливался небольшими кругами по комнате, опираясь на плечо Гвен или поддерживаемый руками Ланселота, стараясь сохранить тело гибким, а потом отсыпался после великих усилий, истекая потом на простынях. Заклинание забирало все его силы. Но Артур поправлялся, и Альбион тоже. Солнце светило каждый день, и щедрый тёплый дождь проливался на изголодавшуюся землю, и всходы поднимались. Они получили урожай.

Мерлин спал, не шевелясь, плотно свернувшись в уголке артуровой кровати. Гавейн проводил рядом часы, гладя его волосы, заглядывая в лицо.

- Мы должны разбудить его, - говорил рыцарь взволнованно.- Мы должны попробовать покормить его, в конце концов, попытаться влить немного воды ему в рот. Наверняка он хочет пить.

- Они просили дать ему отдохнуть, - возражал Артур, пивший травяной отвар чашку за чашкой. - Мы должны оставить его в покое.

Мерлин проснулся на пятый день, потянулся, заняв всю кровать, зевнул и вырвал руку у Артура, пытавшегося проверить пульс.

- Больше – никогда, - сказал он.

- Нам и не понадобится, - согласился Артур. - У нас получилось. Мы запасёмся едой, мы будем продавать её. У нас никогда больше не случится голодного года. И знаешь что? Ты мог бы предупредить меня. Коровья шкура, надо же!

- Я думал, лучше, если это будет приятная неожиданность. Знаешь, ты вроде как женат на Альбионе теперь.

- Я женат на Гвен, - напомнил Артур, отводя потные пряди волос со лба Мерлина. - Я тут подумал, если есть такая магия, значит, должна быть и…

- Нет.

- Моргауза говорила, помнишь, про свои видения, будто я был зачат с помощью магии.

- Это ложь. Я уже говорил тебе.

- Я знаю, но может быть… Мерлин, мне сорок. Гвен сорок четыре. Нам нужен наследник. Наше время уходит.

- Нет.

Артур никогда не уступал, и они надеялись на ребёнка ещё десять лет, пока время не вышло. И когда это произошло, Гвен сказала, что уходит.

- Но ведь я люблю тебя, - выдохнул Артур беспомощно. Гвен улыбнулась и положила мягкую руку ему на щёку.

- Я знаю, - кивнула она. - Ты всегда любил меня, как умел. И я тоже люблю тебя. И Ланселот любит, ты знаешь. Мы это делаем не для того, чтобы ранить тебя.

- Но я думал, мы были счастливы, - настаивал Артур. Да, они существовали в мире и согласии долгие годы. Гвен только три ночи проводила в постели Артура каждый месяц, ночи, точно подобранные ею и Мерлином в соответствии с лунной фазой, они старались, и всё было хорошо. Иногда Артур приглашал Ланселота присоединиться к ним. И так было хорошо, даже лучше. Артур считал, если ребёнок родится темноглазым и темноволосым, все будут считать, что он пошёл в мать. Иногда Мерлин присутствовал, творя заклинания, которые, похоже, не помогали, и тогда его тоже затягивали в постель. Это было так здорово.

- Ты больше во мне не нуждаешься, - ответила Гвен. - Я сделала всё, что могла. Мы заслужили верность народа, ты правишь в мире и согласии. Возьми молодую невесту. Может быть, дело было во мне, может быть, ты ещё сможешь иметь наследника.

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходила. Почему ты не можешь остаться? Вам с Ланселотом не надо прятаться, если именно это тебя заботит. Я просто просил тебя соблюдать приличия, чтобы в законности твоего ребёнка никто не сомневался. Но теперь это не важно. Народ любит тебя, они примут и это.

- Артур, я никогда не придавала этому значения, - сказала Гвен. - Я не создана для такой жизни. Я делала, что могла. Но теперь, когда мы знаем, что я никогда не понесу от тебя ребёнка, позволь провести остаток дней так, как мне хочется. Я хочу быть с человеком, который посвятит мне всего себя, и я хочу отдать ему всё. Не только взгляды украдкой, и тайные ночи, и уголок в твоей постели.

- Но почему… Ты про Мерлина? Я думал, ты…

- Это не про Мерлина, - улыбнулась она. - Мерлин бы вырвал сердце из груди собственными руками, если бы думал, что это сделает нас счастливыми. Это про тебя. Ты никогда не любил меня так, как Ланселот, и в этом нет твоей вины. Ты принадлежишь своему королевству, а остальное преходяще. Я всегда чувствовала себя любовницей, стоящей на пути истинной любви.

- Нет, Гвен. Это просто… послушай, наверно Мерлин что-то напутал в заклинаниях. Он их отменит.

Она рассмеялась.

- Это всегда было так. И мы всегда об этом знали. Всегда. Мы помогали тебе нести твоё бремя, а сейчас просто хотим отдохнуть.

- Я готов был отдать всё это за тебя, - сознался Артур, вспоминая ореол юношеской романтики, когда всё казалось великим и важным.

- Я рада, что ты этого не сделал, - сказала она. - Ты стал великим королём, ты изменил эти земли к лучшему. Ты изменил к лучшему жизни людей. Я горжусь, что была частью этого. Если бы ты выбрал меня, всё, что у нас сейчас было бы, - запущенная нищая ферма и несчастный брак. У тебя есть королевство, у него есть ты, и никто из нас не хотел бы, чтобы сложилось иначе.

Артуру долго было больно, но надо было присматривать за королевством, и боль растаяла в ежедневных заботах.

- Мы должны выбрать преемника, - заявил Артур Мерлину однажды утром. Они нежились в кровати, Мерлин, ещё сонный, ткнулся носом в его мягкие тёплые губы.

- Зачем? – маг потянулся и проложил влажную дорожку поцелуев по седым волосам на груди Артура. - Ты не такой уж старый.

Артур поглядел на собственную руку, испещрённую старческими пятнами, покоящуюся на невозможно гладкой, сияющей коже спины Мерлина, и не стал спорить.

- Я сей час выбираю между тобой и Гавейном, - сказал он.

- Ну, я не стану, - фыркнул Мерлин. - А Гавейн старше тебя на шесть месяцев.

- Да, нам нужен кто-то помоложе. Но за неимением королевы… Нам нужен преемник. На случай, если что-то пойдёт не так.

- Я не позволю ничему случиться с тобой. Кроме того, Альбион не отпустит тебя.

В конце концов, Мерлина не оказалось рядом, чтобы спасти Артура, и тот был побеждён, и умер. Но Альбион не отпустил его. Снова и снова, когда над королевством нависала угроза войны или вторжения, Артур приходил в себя на месте последней битвы, на том же месте, где пал, и в том же возрасте, в котором подчинил себе эту землю.

Он не знал, почему так происходит. Может, это была судьба. Может, такова была его воля. Потому что он любил эту землю крепче, чем жену, так, как только Мерлин мог понять. Может быть, это была воля земли, плачущей и зовущей Артура, словно ребёнок, напуганный кошмаром.

Или во всём был виноват Мерлин. Должно быть, он напутал с заклинанием, может быть, даже нарочно, когда сплавил кровь Артура с почвой Альбиона, когда завернул его в проклятую коровью шкуру, использовал его жизненные силы, чтобы спасти урожай, или ещё когда-нибудь сплёл свою магию, даже не поставив Артура в известность.

Артуру нравилось валить всё на Мерлина. Это давало ему повод ругать Мерлина, и это всегда удовлетворяло, даже если беседа происходила у него в уме.

- Ты это сотворил со мной, я точно знаю, - говорил он Мерлину снова и снова, век за веком. - Я застрял здесь из-за тебя. Надеюсь, ты счастлив.

Мерлин в его голове смеялся, прищуривал глаза, не выказывая никакого раскаяния, как будто знал, что Артур только притворяется. Конечно, он знал. Он знал, как Артуру нравилось возвращаться и видеть своё королевство процветающим, и даже как ему нравилось снова окунуться в бой. Артур, возможно, не был хорошим мужем, и не был королём настолько хорошим, как хотел бы. Но он был прирождённым воином. Существовало то, в чём он был хорош.

- Надеюсь, ты счастлив, Мерлин, - бормотал иногда себе под нос Артур на привале. - Где бы ты ни был, надеюсь, ты счастлив.

Небо было в огне.

Артуру показали убежище, но он не мог уйти с улицы. Зрелище было ужасно, однако он не в силах был отвести взгляд.

Высокие столбы дыма поднимались от горящих зданий, а высоко в небе тоже был дым, полосами тянулся за самолётами, рвущими в клочки небо, клубился за подбитыми машинами. Белые линии выстрелов вырывались из самолётов, а навстречу им поднимались другие, от батарей противовоздушной обороны. Огни прожекторов метались, пересекались, ловили облака, вначале это казалось совершеннейшим хаосом, но Артур уже видел логику, различал узор атаки.

Звук был ужасен, хуже, чем вид, но лучше было смотреть и разбираться, что с изменением в грохоте меняется в ходе битвы. Леденящий низкий вопль был звуком падения бомбы, а за ним следовал взрыв, иногда сотрясавший землю так сильно, что Артур терял опору под ногами и прислонялся к ближайшей стене, наполовину оглохший. На миг после этого всё, казалось, затихало, и думалось, что худшее уже случилось, сейчас будет передышка, затишье. Но бой продолжался, час за часом, всю ночь.

Артур вспомнил время, когда Камелот был атакован драконом, вспомнил огонь, льющийся с неба, и биение огромных крыльев. Они в тот раз были так перепуганы, думали, это худшая беда, думали, что обречены. А это был один-единственный дракон.

Происходящее было неприемлемо, немыслимо, настолько плохо, что ум хотел бежать от этого полного кошмара. Но на сей раз Артуру не придётся просто беспомощно стоять в ожидании новой волны пламени, обрушивающегося на него и его народ. Он может ударить в ответ.

Ему только надо научиться летать.

Подделать документы в смутное военное время никогда не составляло труда. Обычно Артур пользовался собственным именем. Он не предполагал никаких сложностей и опешил, когда пожилой человек чуть не подпрыгнул, услышав это имя, уставившись на Артура, словно встретил привидение.

- Артур Пендрагон, - пробормотал он. – Одно лицо. Просто вылитый.

- Простите? - спросил Артур, но тут же понял свою ошибку. Прошло только двадцать два года с тех пор, как он сражался на предыдущей войне. Обычно между военными кампаниями в Альбионе проходили многие десятилетия, после отражения Бонапарта прошло сто лет. Крым, Индия, Афганистан, Китай, Африка и обе Америки - всё прошло без участия Артура. Альбион был рад разрастись вдаль и вширь, но только беда, грозившая дому, и угроза вторжения требовала его присутствия.

Однако история, кажется, ускорилась, и те, кто бился бок о бок с ним на предыдущей великой войне, были ещё живы и помнили его.

- Ты малец капитана Пендрагона, а? - спросил мужчина. - Капитан Пендрагон был твоим отцом, да?

- Да, - сказал Артур и покраснел. За всё это время он так и не научился врать убедительно.

- Одно лицо! - повторил мужчина. - Я решил, что мой храбрый капитан восстал из могилы! Я служил с твоим стариком на линии Гинденбурга, парень, и позволь сказать тебе, там не было никого отважней. Он заботился о нас, и он бился, как лев, а как он умер… Он спас кучу народа в тот день.

Артур слушал и напряжённо кивал, ему было слегка не по себе. Он не узнал этого человека. Много народу было в его последнем отряде, и все были на одно лицо: испуганные мальчики, потрёпанные долгим пребыванием в окопах. Было странно, что один из них припомнил его двадцать два года спустя.

- Я хочу вступить в Королевские военно-воздушные силы, - заявил Артур, как только старик прервал превознесение его гибели, чтобы набрать воздуха. - Я слышал, требуются ещё пилоты.

Он уже знал, что ВВС принимают всех, кто хочет и годен. Но старик живо заполнил несколько строк и предложил прогуляться к действующему лётному полю, чтобы поближе поглядеть на «Спитфайры» и побеседовать с пилотами.

- Ступай, и действуй так, чтобы отец гордился тобой, - напутствовал он. - Артур Пендрагон такое имя, которому чертовски трудно соответствовать.

Артур кивнул, сглотнул комок в горле и отправился знакомиться с будущими братьями по оружию.

Дежурные пилоты ожидали, не начнётся ли налёт: в этом случае они будут подняты по тревоге и отправлены отражать бомбардировщики. Казалось, они рады отвлечься, болтая с новичком, и Артур постарался узнать как можно больше. Ему надо было многое наверстать. Он глядел в чёрные глаза пилота, с которым разговаривал, и думал, что видеть знакомые лица - самое тяжёлое в его ситуации.

Так случалось снова и снова, и он пытался привыкнуть. Он убеждал себя, что это память с ним шутит, выдавая небольшое сходство за полное. Хуже было, если у похожих людей были те же имена, что, по иронии судьбы, часто случалось.

Пилота звали Хавьер, он был испанским солдатом-республиканцем, изгнанным из родной страны Франко и его националистами. Он попал в Англию через лагерь беженцев во Франции и вступил в ВВС, чтобы сражаться дальше.

Его позывной был Ланселот, да все вокруг его так и звали.

Его ведомым был высокий, спокойный парень по имени Перси, а механиком девушка, темнокожая красавица, у неё из-под шлема выбивались волосы, а на лице были пятна смазки.

- Я Гвеневра, - представилась она. - Моя мать была из Уэльса, я знаю, что никто не выговорит это, так что зови меня просто Гвен.

Артур кивнул, не в состоянии глянуть ей в лицо, уставившись на грязные, мозолистые руки женщины, которая никогда не была его женой. Каждый взгляд, который кидал на неё Ланселот, был болезненно знакомым, те же тепло и тоска, с которыми, как видел Артур, тот боролся много лет.

Гвен рассказала Артуру о «Спитфайрах», как они устроены, на что обратить внимание. Он едва прислушивался, когда одно слово вывело его из оцепенения.

- Мерлин? - переспросил он.

Девушка улыбнулась и провела Артура к самолёту, который открыли для ремонта, и показала мотор, расположенный в металлических недрах машины.

- Двигатель «Мерлин», - сказала она. - Сердце полёта. Это шедевр, лучший в Британии, что даёт нам некоторое преимущество над «Мессерами». Мой отец работает на «Роллс-Ройсе», делает такие. Вот что держит твой «Спитфайр» в воздухе.

- Его… назвали в честь птицы, да?

- Как все моторы «Роллс-Ройса». Но этот - немножко волшебный, так что нам нравится думать, что его назвали в честь мага. Ну, знаешь, того самого, великого, который служил королю Артуру…

- Да, я знаю, - кивнул Артур. - Я знаю о нём.

- Просто хольте и лелейте своего Мерлина, и чувствуйте себя безопасно, как дома, - посоветовала она и вернулась к теме механики.

Артур извинился и на минутку отошёл, чтобы выровнять дыхание. Руки у него дрожали, он не хотел, чтобы кто-то это увидел и подумал, что он не в состоянии быть пилотом.

- Мерлин, - произнёс он, улыбаясь. Слёзы брызнули из глаз, кажется, слёзы радости, он позволил себе поплакать некоторое время, утирая лицо рукавом, когда кто-нибудь проходил слишком близко. - Мерлин, тебе бы понравилось.

По возвращении Ланселот пустил Артура в кабину, которая оказалась куда уютнее внутренностей танка, и разъяснил про все рычажки. Затем погонял по ним Артура и порадовался, что тот быстро учится.

- Тебя подпустят к «Спитфайру» только через пару месяцев, - сказал он. - Заставят сперва летать на «Тайгер Мот», зубрить теорию, но ты выучишься в момент. Надеюсь, ты попадёшь сюда. Нам нужны такие, как ты.

- Женился бы ты на ней, - Артур улыбнулся, когда тёмные глаза Ланселота заметались по полю в поисках Гвен.

- Она заслуживает намного лучшего, - отозвался Ланселот с немного грустной улыбкой. - У меня сейчас всё, что есть, это койка в казарме. Я каждый раз улетаю и не знаю, вернусь ли назад. Как я могу просить её…

- Вот дурень, - покачал головой Артур. - Её сердце переполнено любовью, она не может жить одним долгом и битвой, как мы с тобой. Если ты откажешься быть с нею, рано или поздно она бросит тебя ради кого-то другого. И ни они не будут счастливы, ни ты. Трое людей будут несчастны. Женись на ней.

У Артура не было права таким образом разговаривать с офицером, он был всего лишь новобранец. Но, кажется, неким невообразимым образом, часть Ланселота помнила его также, как бывшего короля, потому что тот только коротко кивнул, словно принимая приказ.

Ещё оставался медосмотр, но Артур не волновался на этот счёт. Он был боеспособен. Он был должен назавтра пройти медкомиссию, получить форму и отправиться к месту обучения. Артура предупредили, что увольнительных не будет первые несколько недель, так что он отправился на долгую прогулку, наслаждаясь свободой и бездельем, пока мог. Он бродил по улицам незнакомых предместий, стараясь не обращать внимания на руины и крест-накрест заклеенные бумажными полосками окна. Ночью случился ещё один авианалёт, но теперь, если игнорировать некоторые детали, всё казалось довольно мирным.

Однако сам Артур не ощущал покоя, и это было более чем нервозность военной обстановки. Это было чувство преследования. За Артуром следили.

Едва это заметив, он изменил манеру прогулки, пошёл медленнее, останавливаясь, оглядываясь, пытаясь уловить преследователей в отражении витрин, которые не были выбиты или залеплены бело-красными плакатами. Он заметил «хвост» довольно быстро. Человек нахлобучил шляпу и поднял воротник плаща, но Артур точно знал, что не видел его никогда, ни в этой жизни, ни в прошлых. Он попытался ускользнуть, но передумал и неторопливо отправился к железнодорожным складам.

Артур проскользнул в укромную щель между зданиями и подождал, пока преследователь пройдёт мимо и упрётся в тупик. Потом выскочил из укрытия, прижал его к стене и схватил за горло.

Мужчина был хилый и, кажется, не готов был к рукопашной. Артур слегка стукнул его кулаком в живот, чтобы припугнуть, а потом сдавил горло сильнее и дождался, пока человек перестал биться и вырываться, и просто повис, слишком быстро и тяжело дыша.

- Я дам тебе вдохнуть, - предложил Артур, - а ты скажешь, зачем за мной таскался. Договорились?

«Хвост» кивнул, дыша с присвистом, и Артур слегка разжал пальцы.

- Говори, - приказал он.

Человек облизал губы, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Глаза у него забегали, словно не желая смотреть на что-то за спиной Артура.

Тот обернулся взглянуть, и мокрая, вонючая тряпка прижалась к его лицу. За спиной неожиданно обнаружились люди, четверо или пятеро, совсем близко, а он их и не заметил. Как ребёнок, заигрался в погоню и не видел ничего вокруг.

Неуклюжий преследователь оказался только приманкой. Прочие были совсем другими. Они незаметно подкрались, а теперь повалили Артура наземь, следя, чтобы не нанести ему вреда.

Он не сумел увернуться от мокрой тряпки, прижатой к лицу, постарался не дышать, но не смог задержать дыхание надолго. Ему выкрутили руки, он глотнул немного воздуха, оглушённый болью, и всё было кончено.

Артур проснулся от выплеснутой в лицо ледяной воды, отпрянул и попытался открыть глаза.

Он был привязан к стулу. Ноги - к ножкам, а руки - к подлокотникам. Верёвки были крепкими и впивались так сильно, что Артур едва мог сжать руки в кулаки.

Перед ним стояли трое, и ещё кто-то за спиной, Артур их не видел, угадывал по теням на грязном полу и дыханию в спину. Ещё двое, итого пятеро. На похитителях была тёмная, ничем не выделяющаяся одежда, лица разглядеть было невозможно.

Они находились в заброшенном доме, освещённом парой керосиновых ламп на полу. Окна были разбиты, мебель поломана и перевёрнута. Возле стула стоял уцелевший столик, покрытый тканью. Один из похитителей сдёрнул ткань, демонстрируя Артуру набор хирургических инструментов, разложенных по порядку.

- Артур Пендрагон, - сказал другой. – На сегодня новобранец ВВС. Последний адрес в районе сильных бомбёжек, семья не выжила.

Артур осторожно проверил верёвки. Они держали крепко, но стул был старый и слегка поскрипывал. Однако свобода - небольшое преимущество перед пятью мужчинами, наверняка вооружёнными.

Он понятия не имел, зачем его схватили. Обучение ещё не началось, он даже ничего не знал. Кажется, неприятности были куда хуже, чем он мог предполагать.

- Ты расскажешь нам свой секрет, - продолжил мужчина.- Что в тебе такого особенного, Артур Пендрагон?

Артур стиснул зубы и задумался, почему его секрет был так важен врагам. Он больше не был королём, даже не был членом правящей династии, он был теперь никто, даже если им удалось установить его настоящую личность. Он не обладал никаким даром, только проклятьем, возвращавшим снова к жизни на этой земле, но всё равно не знал, как оно действует, так что не мог никого научить повторению чего-то подобного. Обычно Артур хранил секрет, чтобы люди не сочли его сумасшедшим. Если он расскажет похитителям правду, они ничего не выиграют.

Опять же, если они с ним возятся, значит, имеют на то причину. Больше всего похоже, что кто-то догадался: он тот же самый Артур Пендрагон, который воевал в прошлую войну, - и они надеются выведать секрет бессмертия. Все эти слухи о Чаше Жизни ещё бродят, видимо, и они думают, Артур приведёт к ней.

Он не имел большого опыта допросов людьми, знающими своё дело, но проходил кое-какое обучение и был наслышан. Единственным способом было держать язык за зубами или, если не получалось, повторять своё имя и звание снова и снова. Не было возможности перехитрить людей, которые тебя пытают, или вытянуть из них информацию, не раскрывая собственных секретов. Невозможно думать ясно, испытывая боль, по крайней мере, долго.

Один человек подошёл к Артуру и ударил по лицу кожаной перчаткой, потом снова и снова, сильнее и сильнее. Когда тот попытался увернуться, другой подошёл сзади и удержал его за волосы, подставляя лицо жалящим ударам.

Было очень больно, но много хуже было унижение, от подобного избиения Артур чувствовал себя куда более беспомощным, чем от того, что был связан, В этом есть смысл, подумал он. Запугать человека, лишить его достоинства, и боевой дух будет сломлен.

Они прервались и дали пленнику отдышаться.

- Какое отношение вы имеете к Золотой Заре? - спросил один.

Артур попытался сделать лицо бесстрастным, но его смущение было заметно.

- Не думаю, что он знает, - заметил кто-то по-немецки. Артур выучил этот язык на прошлой войне, так же, как испанский и французский до этого.

- Что-то он всё же знает, - возразил другой и ударил Артура в зубы, недостаточно сильно, чтобы лишить сознания или выбить зуб, но достаточно, чтобы почувствовать вкус собственной крови. Когда Артур попытался сглотнуть кровь и не вскрикнуть от боли, то получил удар в живот и закашлялся, сплёвывая кровь на подбородок.

- Артур, - мягко сказал один из мучителей, погладив инструменты на столике. Артур постарался не смотреть туда и не думать об их назначении. - Поймите, если вы будете молчать несколько часов или даже дней, то причините нам лишь небольшое неудобство. Вы сделаете хуже только себе.

Он прижал руку Артура к ручке кресла и загнал ему под ноготь иглу. Боль оказалась неожиданно резкой, и Артур не смог сдержать вскрик. Он забился в путах, натянул их, однако его снова ударили в лицо, уже сильнее, но пока только запугивая.

Один из мужчин схватил Артура за подбородок, впился пальцами в кожу, покрытую синяками, и задрал лицо вверх.

- Почему колдун ищет тебя? - спросил он.

- Что? - соскользнуло с распухших губ Артура, которому показалось, что он ослышался. Он не собирался говорить, намеревался не проронить ни слова, но вопрос застал его врасплох.

- Колдун, - повторил мужчина, тщательно подбирая чужие слова. - Парень с золотыми глазами. Почему он ищет тебя?

Артур почти не почувствовал двух следующих ударов и боли от новой иглы. Он едва слышал вопросы, оглушённый стуком собственного сердца. Всё исчезло, сметённое новым знанием. Колдун искал его. Мерлин был жив.

Артур всегда верил в это в глубине души. Мерлин не старел все те десятилетия, что Артур знал его, была вероятность, что он не состарился и за четыре столетия. Артуру нравилось думать, что Мерлин жив и здоров, живёт спокойной, размеренной жизнью где-нибудь на ферме возле озера. Артур никогда не искал его, потому что, к собственному ужасу, мог найти могильный камень. Или, что хуже, он мог найти Мерлина, которому не стало легче, который столетиями мучился от того же недуга, разлучившего его с Артуром. Душа Мерлина могла быть разрушена болью, терзавшей её в нестареющем теле без передышки, и Артур был бы не в состоянии помочь другу. Лучше было не искать его, просто надеяться и хранить страну от врагов, чтобы Мерлин не увидел новых войн и мог жить в мире.

И он оказался прав. Мерлин был жив, а также, судя по всему, здоров и вменяем, раз уж искал Артура. И, стало быть, Мерлин мог попасть в ловушку.

Мужчины заметили, что Артур ушёл в себя, и плеснули ему в лицо ещё воды. Грудь у Артура промокла, он замёрз, боль навалилась на него, и он дрожал в верёвках, наконец почувствовав себя действительно разбитым. Мерлин ждал его больше тысячи лет. Всё не может кончиться вот так.

- О нет, он не найдёт тебя. Не надейся на спасение. Наши друзья уже о нём позаботились. Он, вероятно, - как это по-вашему? - заливается соловьём прямо сейчас. Не важно, заговоришь ли ты, потому что он-то заговорит. Их методы тоньше наших.

Артура снова били, он вяло дёргался, думая, что враги лгут, пытаясь отнять у него надежду. Смутить ум было частью допроса.

- Наши методы несовершенны, - один из мучителей взял инструмент со столика. - Однако они действенны. Почему колдун ищет тебя?

- Потому что соскучился, - мрачно ответил Артур и приготовился к худшему.

Он едва почувствовал прикосновение холодного металла, как лампы погасли разом, комната погрузилась в абсолютный мрак и последовала вспышка синего света.

- Убейте его! - крикнул кто-то по-немецки. Раздались выстрелы, белые трассы пуль прорезали тьму, мелькнули синие вспышки, дуло пистолета мазнуло по голове Артура и пропало. Артур подался вперёд, поднимая стул за собой и перенося вес тела на ноги, а потом изо всех сил рухнул назад. Стул, как и ожидалось, жалобно хрустнул, и Артур судорожно принялся выпутываться из расслабленных верёвок. К тому времени, как он освободился, сжал в руке ножку стула и огляделся в поисках противника, выстрелы и крики уже смолкли. Синий свет погас, вновь оставив Артура во тьме.

В дверном проёме виднелся силуэт, едва различимый в свете звёзд. Всё, что Артур мог разглядеть, это большие уши, торчащие из-под спутанных волос. Человек совсем замер, вытянув вперёд руку, последние искры гаснущего заклинания пробегали по пальцам, но что-то было в его позе, какая-то жеребячья, юношеская неловкость, делавшая его совсем не грозным.

- Мерлин, - позвал Артур, и уже услышав собственный голос, произносящий имя, понял, что ошибся.

Лампы снова вспыхнули, все сразу, зажжённые магией. Человек шагнул в комнату, переступая окровавленные тела шпионов.

- Я не Мерлин, - сказал он.

- Я знаю, - кивнул Артур. Волшебник не был похож на Мерлина. Абсолютно никакого сходства.

- Мерлин покинул этот мир много веков назад, - пояснил он.

- Я знаю, - снова кивнул Артур. Иглы всё ещё торчали из его пальцев, он выдернул металл зубами и отбросил прочь, не осторожничая, надеясь, что эта боль отвлечёт от жгучей боли в груди.

- Я думаю, пора бы ему вернуться, - сказал волшебник. - Вы согласны, Ваше Величество?


	2. Chapter 2

Что-то случилось с Мерлином в последние годы правления Артура. Началось с кошмаров, и Артур думал сперва, что ими всё и ограничится, что это просто дурные сны, вызванные слишком плотным ужином. Приснится же всякая ерунда.

Первый раз проснувшись от криков Мерлина, Артур перепугался, решив, что на них напали. Он схватился за меч и закрыл Мерлина собой, защищая его от опасности, прежде чем открыл глаза.

Однако они находились одни в спальне, Мерлин был весь в поту, невидящие глаза наполнены слезами.

- Я убил собственных родителей, - пробормотал он.

Артур отложил меч и грубо встряхнул Мерлина, чтобы полностью разбудить.

- Это был глупый сон, - объяснил он. - Просто сон.

Лицо Мерлина всё ещё было белым, как мел, и Артур встряхнул его снова.

- Ты не убивал своих родителей, бестолочь, - сказал он. - Отца так и вовсе не видел. И определённо не убивал мать, она умерла, потому что ей исполнилось семьдесят восемь.

Когда Хунит заболела, они забрали её жить к себе в Камелот. О ней очень хорошо заботились, она ушла во сне, рядом с сыном, который свернулся в ногах кровати. Это была хорошая, долгая жизнь и хорошая смерть.

- Не в этот раз, - Мерлин забормотал бессмысленную чушь. - Я не должен был втягивать их в это. Это была моя борьба. Моя судьба. Я не должен был так поступать с ними.

Артур продолжал колошматить его подушкой, пока не выбил всё дурное настроение, потом последовала небольшая потасовка, к удовольствию обоих перетекшая в нечто ещё лучшее, и сон был забыт.

Но кошмары продолжились. Мерлин вскакивал, хрипя в ужасе, или, не просыпаясь, бился в кровати, стонал «Уилл, Уилл!», или выкрикивал имя Морганы. Скоро он боялся засыпать, просиживал ночи, опираясь на изголовье, слепо таращась в темноту.

- О, иначе и быть не могло, - сказал он, когда это затянулось надолго. - Я сделал в жизни множество ужасных вещей. Было бы странно, если бы мне никогда не пришлось расплачиваться.

- Всё, что мы делали, было для блага нашего народа, - возразил Артур. - Всё, что ты делал, ты делал, служа мне, по моему приказу. Так что ответственность на мне. Не на тебе.

- Ты даже не знаешь о большинстве моих поступков.

- Так расскажи мне, - потребовал Артур. Мерлину следовало выговориться, Артур мог бы посмеяться над ним, вытащив на свет все эти «страшные тайны». Но Мерлин пропустил эти слова мимо ушей, а когда Артур попытался выпытывать дальше, щекоча его за бока, поднялся и вышел.

Артур добыл у придворного лекаря снотворное и вливал его Мерлину в глотку, хотел тот или нет. Ночные кошмары прекратились, зато начались сны наяву, что было много хуже.

Они только вернулись из похода и спешивались во дворе замка. Мерлин казался румяным и довольным, волосы были в милом беспорядке, в них запутался случайный листок. Они сделали в лесу остановку, валялись на траве под деревьями, и Артур целовал улыбающееся лицо Мерлина в пёстрых пятнах солнечного света, прижимал его к лесной земле и двигался над ним, скользил между узких бёдер, чувствуя себя юным и любимым.

Мерлин первым слез с коня и подошёл, чтобы придержать стремя Артура, как делал по привычке, или, может, ему просто нравилось. Артур улыбнулся и потянулся вытащить лист из его волос, но уронил перчатку.

Мерлин глянул на неё, и та зависла в воздухе рядом с лошадью. Артур хотел её подобрать, но Мерлин вдруг рухнул на колени, позволяя перчатке упасть.

- Нет, сир, пожалуйста, нет, - простонал он, согнувшись, шаря пальцами в пыли.

Артур соскочил с лошади и поднял Мерлина. Потом втащил его в замок, пытаясь закрыть от глазеющих собственным телом. Люди таращились: слуги, конюхи, стража, - все таращились на придворного мага, бледного, дрожащего, оцепеневшего от ужаса в руках короля.

Только когда они оказались внутри, на миг укрытые от любопытных глаз, Артур крепко обнял Мерлина, приподнял его лицо вверх, принялся гладить щёки, пытаясь успокоить его.

- Что такое? - прошептал Артур. - Что не так?

- Всё в порядке, - Мерлин обмяк. - Я… Я забыл, что магия не под запретом.

- Что? Мерлин, она разрешена несколько десятков лет…

- Я знаю, - Мерлин прикрыл глаза. Он выглядел очень усталым. - Я просто… Мне на минуту показалось, что она запрещена, я позабыл, что это не так. Я подумал, тебе придётся меня казнить.

- Чушь какая.

- Разумеется. Я знаю. Всё хорошо, Артур.

- Я бы не казнил тебя. Даже тогда. Я бы никогда не позволил такому случиться, - уверил Артур.

Мерлин слабо улыбнулся ему, словно не веря, хотя это было правдой. По крайней мере, было время, когда Артур готов был защищать Мерлина от Утера любой ценой. Но было и другое время, вначале, когда он сам бы потащил на плаху слугу-предателя, уличив в колдовстве. Даже после того, как Мерлин выпил яд за него. Может быть, в особенности после этого, потому что тогда предательство ранило бы сильнее.

Мерлин в тот день выпил за обедом много вина и спал крепко, храпел. Артур лежал рядом без сна и пытался представить, что тот чувствовал в эти годы, живя в тайне и опасности, словно шпион в собственном доме, всегда под угрозой быть раскрытым.

- Тебя бы всё равно не казнили, - сказал он Мерлину за завтраком. - Ты же волшебник. Сбежал бы или придумал ещё что-нибудь. И глупо переживать об этом сейчас, когда всё в прошлом, тем более что и тогда не было реальной опасности. Правда?

Мерлин поднял глаза от сосиски, которую бесцельно гонял по тарелке последние минут десять. На какой-то миг в его глазах вспыхнул настоящий гнев, какого Артур прежде и не видывал.

- Всё в прошлом, - повторил Мерлин, вероятно, передразнивая, но так тихо, что трудно было понять.

Только прошлое продолжало просачиваться в настоящее, цеплялось за Мерлина, так что он едва обращал внимание на происходившее вокруг, теряясь в воспоминаниях. Иногда посреди разговора, в котором вяло откликался, он вдруг вздрагивал и прикладывал руку к животу или груди Артура.

- У тебя кровь идёт, - говорил он.

- Нет, - отвечал Артур так спокойно и ласково, как мог.

- Нет, нет, конечно. Мне просто показалось, игра света, - соглашался Мерлин, роняя руку.

У Мерлина были собственные покои, просторные и богато украшенные. Десятки лет они стояли пустыми, но в последнее время Мерлин стал пропадать там. Однажды, когда он так и не явился на заседание совета, Артур обнаружил Мерлина на его половине сидящим на полу и перевязывающим руку. Повязка была сделана из разорванной наволочки, Мерлин намотал её небрежно и теперь пытался затянуть узел зубами.

- Что случилось? - Артур отвёл сопротивляющуюся руку и размотал ткань. Костяшки были сбиты, распухли и кровоточили.

- Ничего, - сказал Мерлин. - Просто… был неловок.

- Позволь тебя исцелить, - предложил Артур. В замке была друидская целительница, помогавшая придворному врачу, она могла заставить такую травму рассосаться за считанные часы.

- Нет, я хочу повязку, - Мерлин закапризничал, словно упрямый ребёнок.

Артур уступил и перевязал руку как следует. Мерлин сидел притихший, слегка сгибая пальцы, словно хотел, чтобы царапины саднили.

- Я знаю, что мне следовало сказать Моргане, - произнёс он тихонько. - Был момент, когда мне следовало сказать всего одну вещь, и ничего, что случилось, не случилось бы. Я должен был найти правильные слова. Я почти знал, я должен был сказать их, я не знаю, почему не сказал…

- Это был её и только её выбор, - возразил Артур.

Мерлин пожал плечами. Он оставался в своих покоях ещё три дня, пока Гавейн не вытащил его в «Восходящее Солнце», где оба безобразно напились, ввязались в драку и разорили Королевскую Казну непомерным счётом. До конца своей жизни Артур так и не узнал, для чего им понадобилась такая прорва маринованных яиц.

- Я сделал Мордреда тем, кто он есть, - заявил Мерлин Артуру пару месяцев спустя, ни с того ни с сего. - Я толкнул его на этот путь в день, когда решил, что могу отнять его жизнь ради общего блага.

- Прекрати нести вздор, Мерлин. Мы принимаем подобные решения ежедневно. В любом бою, ты или тебя, не соизмеряя ценность жизней.

- Однако всё так и было, - упёрся Мерлин. - Я решил, что его жизнь менее ценна, чем твоя. Да так оно и есть. Мне следовало убить его ещё тогда, ребёнком. Я не должен был колебаться. Нельзя принимать подобные решения и думать, что у тебя всё ещё есть сердце. Было трусостью позволить себе… Я не имел права чувствовать жалость или сострадание. Не имел права. Не после такого решения. Нельзя делать такие вещи наполовину и надеяться, что руки останутся незамаранными.

- Ты не можешь прекратить чувствовать только потому, что принял трудное решение, - сказал Артур. - Да и не стоит. Вот что произошло с моим отцом. Он считал, что быть хорошим королём значит быть безжалостным, выше раскаяния и сожаления. И ты знаешь, куда это его завело.

Артур никогда не говорил плохо о своём отце и никому не позволял. Это было огромной уступкой с его стороны, и он думал, Мерлин оценит это. Но Мерлин тупо смотрел мимо него, словно даже не слышал. Не в первый раз он терял интерес к разговору, едва Артур находил способ с помощью логики и фактов доказать, что Мерлину не о чем терзаться.

Артур решил, что это заклятье, что-то вроде чёрной магии, наведённой на придворного волшебника врагами. Он почти чувствовал его присутствие, чужую волю, чудовище, затаившееся в душе Мерлина. Оно ненавидело Мерлина и работало против него, методично выгрызая каждый источник радости в его жизни, пока не осталась одна грусть. Оно делало Мерлина глухим к словам поддержки, отнимало вкус еды, делало его слишком усталым для пеших или конных прогулок и часто крало его из постели Артура. Оно заставляло его избегать праздников и дружеской компании, запираться в личных покоях, в одиночестве и горе. Так что Артур собрал лучших волшебников, имевшихся на Альбионе, и приказал им обнаружить и разрушить заклятье.

Все они смотрели на короля смущённо.

- Никто не мог околдовать Эмриса подобным образом, - объяснили они. - Ни у кого не хватит сил. Если кто-то попытается, он быстро разобьёт чары.

- Может быть, он сделал это сам, - сказал Артур нетерпеливо. - Случайно наколдовал. Вы же его знаете.

- Никто из нас не в состоянии разорвать заклинание Эмриса, - зашумели маги, и Артура взбесили их льстивые восторги, оставлявшие Мерлина без помощи.

Волшебники всё равно провели проверку, тайно, чтобы Эмрис не рассердился на них, и не обнаружили никаких проклятий. Ни следа злой магии.

- Думаю, это усталость от боёв, - предположил Гавейн. Они пили один на один с Артуром. Так было всё чаще в последнее время, Мерлин потерял всякий интерес к мёду и веселью.

- Он не был в бою уже много лет. Ему должно было стать лучше, а не хуже.

- Иногда и так бывает, - вздохнул Гавейн. - Я не видел ничего подобного, но это потому, что мужчины такое скрывают, словно это что-то постыдное. И он тоже скрывает. Едва ли кто-то знает кроме нас с тобой. Он даже от тебя пытается скрыть, не хочет тебя волновать.

- Он сказал тебе больше, чем мне, - кивнул Артур, хотя и был уязвлён, признавая это.

- Может быть, - отозвался Гавейн, и это означало «да». А также то, что он не собирался делиться секретами Мерлина.

- Если бы я что-то мог сделать… если ты знаешь, что я что-то не так делаю… Ты должен сказать мне. Я тебе приказываю.

- О, я бы сказал тебе, если бы знал.

Гавейн никогда не был сдержан на язык. Но часто Артур ловил в его глазах нечто, горький упрёк, будто Гавейн обижался на него за то, что он не был рядом с Мерлином, когда тот нуждался в нём больше всего.

- Ты сердит на меня, - заметил однажды Мерлин, уставившись в окно, спиной к Артуру.

- Похоже. Есть немного, - признался Артур. - Что бы я ни делал, этого недостаточно, чтобы вызвать твою улыбку. Ну что ж. Может быть, я просто не тот человек, кто может сделать кого-то счастливым.

Он не дал своей жене того, что ей было необходимо, он действительно никогда не понимал, что же это. Само собой разумеется, то же происходит и с Мерлином.

- Я счастлив с тобой, - сказал Мерлин. - И всегда был. Может быть, в этом-то и проблема. Может быть, я не заслуживаю такого счастья. После всего, что было.

- Ты заслуживаешь великого счастья, Мерлин. Повелеваю, да будет так. Я могу, ведь ты знаешь.

Мерлин обернулся и весело улыбнулся.

- Я твой король, - продолжил Артур на это поощрение. - Я приказываю. Если будешь спорить, запру тебя в колодки.

Мерлин расхохотался, забрался на колени Артура и долго целовал его.

- Нет, конечно, я не позволю моему народу видеть придворного мага в таком унизительном положении, - лопотал Артур всё, что приходило на ум. Он не понимал, почему в иные дни уговоры помогали, а в другие доводили Мерлина до белого каления. - Я поставлю колодки в спальне, исключительно для личного удовольствия. И буду отнюдь не кидаться в тебя гнилыми фруктами.

- Тиран, - усмехнулся Мерлин, заставляя его улечься. - Свяжи меня этой ночью.

Случались и хорошие дни, иногда хорошие недели. Иногда Мерлин хорошо спал и просыпался с улыбкой, и они смеялись вместе, и гуляли на солнышке, и страсть между ними была сладкой и острой, как всегда бывало во времена их молодости. Иногда Мерлин оставался в постели весь день, плача, как обиженный ребёнок, и ни слова никому не говорил.

Артур и себя ощущал уставшим от битв, и он не знал, как выиграть эту войну. Когда он понимал, что вот-вот не выдержит, то седлал коня и уезжал, иногда на несколько дней, оставляя Гавейна в одиночку заботиться о тараканах Мерлина и нуждах королевства.

Когда Мерлин объявил, что должен ненадолго оставить Камелот, Артур почувствовал постыдное облегчение.

- Я отправлюсь с тобой, - сказал он тем не менее. - Или Гавейн, если ты предпочтёшь…

- Нет, мне надо побыть одному,- покачал головой Мерлин. - Я собираюсь навестить кое-кого из старых друзей, немножко побродить, подумать. Хочу увидеть это королевство, как простые люди видят, а не из твоего замка. Просто убедиться, что стоило сделать всё это ради них. Хочу пожить в лесу немного, прислушаться к земле. Я должен вспомнить, кто я такой. Я думаю… Я заблудился. Я должен найти себя снова.

- Ты вернёшься, - это был приказ, а не вопрос.

- Конечно. Моё место рядом с тобой. Но таким я тебе не нужен. Сумасшедший колдун - не лучший помощник.

- Ты просто… устал, - сказал Артур. Он не мог принять подобную мысль, хоть и проскальзывавшую иногда. Безумие было прерогативой его семьи. Такое не могло случиться с Мерлином.

Вот так он увидел Мерлина в последний раз: выходящего из замка пешком, с небольшой котомкой за плечами. Когда он обернулся помахать Артуру, его улыбка была радостной, сияющей, и он выглядел таким юным, таким полным надежд.

Мерлин послал Артуру с дороги множество весточек. Одуревшая птица влетала в покои Артура, усаживалась ему на плечо и клевалась, пока тот не снимал мешочек с её шеи. Записки были в основном парой бессмысленных строк о еде или погоде, но Артур улыбался по нескольку дней. Иногда Мерлин посылал ему прекрасный цветок или нежный плод из дальних земель, однако, будучи Мерлином, никогда не думал наперёд. Артур тыкал в увядшее, заплесневевшее безобразие и представлял, как надуется Мерлин, после, когда будет выруган за глупость.

А потом пришло последнее сообщение - о том, что армия Мордреда идёт на Камелот. Мерлин писал, что возвращается, что будет биться рядом с Артуром, что они победят, и он останется, чтобы больше не уходить никогда.

Артур ждал до последней минуты, а потом выступил один, надеясь, что Мерлин присоединится к нему в Камлане.

Он говорил себе, что Мерлин задерживается, свернул не туда, заигрался, собирая цветочки. Могло случиться что угодно, Мерлин мог быть на другом конце мира, когда узнал о планах Мордреда, и возвращение заняло бы недели.

Мерлин так и не пришёл. Когда меч Мордреда входил в тело, у Артура мелькнула неконтролируемая мысль, он же мёртв, разве нет, что, кроме смерти, могло остановить его? Мерлин мёртв…

С тех пор Артур старался не допускать подобных мыслей.

- Мерлин не умер, - сказал волшебник. - Он пойман в ловушку вне времени.

Он вывел Артура из дома на тёмную и пустую улицу. Большинство домов было разрушено бомбами, только один, в котором держали Артура, наполовину сохранился.

- Он был заперт всё это время? - спросил Артур, пытаясь представить, на что были похожи четырнадцать веков плена.

- Это совсем не так. Враги нашли только один способ разлучить вас с Мерлином. Они не могли убить его или околдовать, заклинание он разорвал бы через некоторое время. Так что они лишили его самого времени.

- Он всё ещё живёт в том миге, в который был пойман? Его разум застрял там?

- Он не… Сир, с ним ничего не происходит. Прямо сейчас его даже не существует. Всё прошедшее время прошло мимо него, он и не заметил.

Артур остановился, в его мозгу роилось слишком много вопросов.

- Я могу доставить вас к нему, - сказал волшебник. - Я всё объясню по дороге. Ваше Величество, пожалуйста. Я клянусь вам в верности. Вы можете доверять мне.

Они завернули за угол. Артур ожидал магического портала, но волшебник подошёл к припаркованной машине и завёл мотор. Артур занял пассажирское сидение и дал ему возможность продолжить рассказ, когда они тронулись.

- Давай, рассказывай, - скомандовал он, невольно вцепляясь в сиденье. Езда всё ещё казалась слишком волнующей. - Так кто ты?

- Гилли, - ответил мужчина. - Вы меня не помните, да? Мне казалось, должны бы. Мы с вами никогда не разговаривали. Но я побил вашего отца однажды на турнире.

- Ты! - выдохнул Артур, вдруг припоминая лицо и неловкую фигуру, которая должна была завалиться набок под весом меча. - Так вот как ты побеждал! Используя магию! Да ты обманщик!

Гилли усмехнулся, внимательно следя за дорогой.

- В открытом турнире было правило – никаких правил. Никакого запрещённого оружия.

- Но магия была запрещена во всём королевстве! - горячо возразил Артур. - Соперники не ожидали её применения. В этом и состоял обман!

Во время правления Артура магию на открытых турнирах разрешили, однако это не дало бойцам особого преимущества. Он много раз видел, как колдуна нокаутировали, прежде чем тот закончит заклинание. Но это было дело принципа.

А потом до него дошло.

- Гилли, - спросил Артур, - ты как я?

- О нет. Таких, как вы, нет больше, Ваше Величество.

- Не надо звать меня так. Я давно уже не король. Как же ты до сих пор жив?

- Магия, - просто сказал Гилли. - Если знать, как правильно ею пользоваться, можно жить вечно. Мерлин научил меня первым заклинаниям. Мы с ним одной породы.

Гилли откинул рукав рубашки и показал Артуру красные руны, шедшие по внутренней стороне предплечья.

- Мерлин наложил их, - объяснил он. - Они у меня по всему телу, но он положил начало.

- Бессмертие, - выдохнул Артур.

- Нет, только способ замедлить и обратить вспять старение. Я хотел продлить свою жизнь, чтобы закончить изучение магии. Но выучить надо так много, мне нужно больше и больше времени.

Он снова улыбнулся, нежно, своим воспоминаниям.

- Мерлин говаривал, я никогда не узнаю всего. Магия бесконечна. И он оказался прав. Столько времени, а я ещё новичок. Разобраться по-прежнему надо слишком во многом.

- Ты разобрался, как его спасти? - спросил Артур. Он был не в настроении вести праздные разговоры.

- Я не смогу. Но надеюсь, что у вас получится.

- Я не волшебник…

- Вы связаны с Мерлином. У вас одна судьба на двоих, - Гилли выехал из города и свернул на пустую широкую дорогу. Автомобиль почти плыл по гладкой поверхности, это так непохоже было на езду верхом. - И вы бились рядом долгое время. Эта сила, если вы её почувствуете, может разрушить заклятье.

- Ты искал меня, - припомнил Артур. - Из-за этого?

Гилли кивнул.

- Я нашёл Мерлина столетия назад. Мои люди трудились, чтобы освободить его, но у нас ничего не вышло. Так что мы ждали вас. Ваше возвращение было предсказано. Но мы считали, что вы вернётесь в блеске славы возродить своё королевство.

- Простите, что разочаровал вас, - буркнул Артур сердито. - По-моему, Альбион не надо возрождать, с ним и так всё хорошо. Его надо просто защищать.

- Я понимаю, - сказал Гилли миролюбиво. - Бремя короны, должно быть, тяжко. Я помню, как страдал Мерлин, а он был только рядом с вами.

- Ужасный момент для его освобождения, - произнёс Артур, вспоминая потерянное лицо Мерлина, когда тот пробуждался от кошмаров. - Мы воюем. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы он видел что-то из этого. Я думаю, ему станет хуже.

- Не бывает хороших времён, - пожал плечами Гилли. - Вы всегда приходите в тяжёлый час, теперь я знаю. Я наконец нашёл кое-что из ваших личных вещей, чтобы сфокусировать своё поисковое заклинание, и почти поймал вас в Бельгии, но вы умерли прежде, чем мы успели переговорить. И нам нужен Мерлин. Теперь даже больше, чем когда-либо.

- Хотите, чтобы он сбивал вражеские бомбардировщики? Это было бы…

- Есть угроза посерьёзней, - сказал Гилли. Он повернул на запад, обратно к Уэльсу. Если Мерлин был там, это означало, он почти добрался до Камлана, когда его поймали. Он был так близко.

- Мы создали группу с людьми, которые считают магию священной и необходимой. Мы называем себя «Герметический орден Золотой Зари»!

- О, - покачал головой Артур. - Так вот что за связь. А я думал, о чём же говорили нацисты.

Гилли взглянул на разбитое лицо Артура, виновато поёрзал на сиденье и протянул ему носовой платок. Артур склонился к боковому зеркалу и стал оттирать присохшую кровь, стараясь не тревожить ссадины.

- Я должен был перехватить вас раньше, - продолжил Гилли. - Я не ожидал предательства. В орден проникли враги, мои поиски привели их прямо к вам. Они послали волшебников, чтобы задержать меня. Ну что ж. Я предполагаю, они недооценили, насколько я старый и опытный.

- Значит, у врагов есть маги, - кивнул Артур. Он не сталкивался с боевой магией долгое время, но знал, что она всё ещё существует. Мерлин всегда говорил, что магия бесконечна и вечна.

- Не просто маги, - вздохнул Гилли. - Сообщество вроде нашего. Они сильны, и они работают над чем-то, чего не было до сих пор. Стараются направить магию непосредственно на разрушение. Работают над новым оружием и хотят владеть небом.

- Проклятье. Наши ПВО и так еле сдерживают…

- И нам нужен совет Мерлина. В конце концов, - сказал Гили, - если он не может биться, он может научить нас. Мы не можем проиграть эту войну. Мы не можем.

Он резко остановил машину. Они были в узкой долине, поблизости не было заметно города или деревни, всё поросло лесом. Слева местность спускалась к тёмным водам тихого озерца.

- Он здесь? - спросил Артур.

- Неподалёку. Хочу забрать кое-что, нужное вам. Пойдёмте.

Они сошли к берегу озера. Гилли опустился коленями на скалистый берег и провёл по поверхности воды, рисуя сложный символ. Вода заискрилась и засияла под его руками, она казалась глубиной в несколько ярдов прямо у берега, и Артур вдруг понял, что невольно ухватился за ветви растущей рядом ивы, чтобы, если вдруг голова закружится, не шагнуть прямо в тёмные глубины.

Что-то скользнуло в столбе света, который Гилли опустил в озеро, потом всплыло, беззвучно пронзив поверхность. Артур попятился от берега, дёргая Гилли за собой, ожидая магического чудища или разгневанного духа.

Но это была всего лишь девушка, юная и прекрасная, мокрые чёрные волосы облепили её бледную кожу. Она улыбнулась пришедшим, легко замерев в воде в паре ярдов от берега.

- Ура! – воскликнул Гили, победно указывая на Артура. - Отыскал его!

- Так это Артур, - девушка подплыла ближе и уцепилась за ветку ивы, чтобы удержаться на месте.

- Обычно я выгляжу намного лучше, - Артур улыбнулся в ответ разбитыми губами.

- Я могу это исправить, - сказала она. - Подойди ближе. Нечего заставлять волноваться друзей, правда?

- Не беспокойся, я и сам справлюсь, - заявил Гилли, и девушка фыркнула.

- Так почему не сделал этого до сих пор? - спросила она. - В любом случае, твои заклинания исцеления хуже ран. Подойди ближе, Артур.

Он послушался и опустился на колени у воды, на том же месте, где стоял Гилли, вызывая её. Он думал помочь ей выбраться на берег, но в такой близи смог заметить прозрачное сияние кожи, странное свечение глаз, и всё понял.

- Ты Владычица этого озера? - спросил Артур.

- Меня зовут Фрейя.

Она зачерпнула пригоршню озёрной воды и плеснула на лицо Артуру. Пульсирующая боль моментально исчезла, и он приподнял подбородок, позволяя успокаивающим каплям задержаться на коже. Девушка плеснула ещё, и когда она коснулась его, он почувствовал, как его тело проскальзывает сквозь её кожу, как сквозь воду.

- Так-то лучше, - сказала она, вновь ныряя в озеро. Её платье выглядело странно знакомым, как то, что Моргана носила в прежние времена. - Теперь собираетесь повидаться с Мерлином?

- Хотелось бы надеяться, - кивнул Артур. - Ты его знаешь?

Разумеется, Мерлин был знаком с каждым эльфом и духом на свете.

Она улыбнулась загадочно и печально.

- Теперь мы можем его забрать? - спросил Гилли.

- Конечно. Он дождался.

Девушка нырнула и пропала. Артур ощупал лицо, разыскивая синяки и ссадины. Но они все, кажется, пропали.

- Она не позволяла мне прикасаться к нему, - пожаловался Гилли. - Я с трудом уговорил её воспользоваться им для моего заклинания. Она отдала бы его только вам или Мерлину.

Голова Фрейи снова вынырнула из-под воды. Девушка подняла руки, в которых держала клинок. Покрытое рунами лезвие покоилось на ладонях.

- О, - Артур прикоснулся к знакомым отметинам. - Мне интересно было, куда он делся.

- Моргана отдала мне на сохранение, - ответила она Артуру, принявшему Экскалибур из её рук, и рукоять меча легла в ладонь, словно покинула её только вчера.

- Ступай и освободи его, - напутствовал Фрейя. - И передай ему, чтобы зашёл как-нибудь навестить меня. Я по нему так соскучилась.

Она протянула на прощанье руку Гилли, тот коснулся её осторожно, и его пальцы прошли сквозь её, посылая по коже рябь. А потом, с единственным последним всплеском, Фрейя пропала.

Они ехали ещё час. Артур баюкал меч на коленях, поглаживал рукоять. Последний клинок, которым он владел в наполеоновские войны, был маленьким и изящным, с резко изогнутым лезвием, но уступал весу и силе старого оружия. В последнюю войну у него тоже был клинок, но этот даже не вкусил крови. Холодное оружие в нынешних войнах потеряло значение.

- Мерлин силён, - сказал Гилли. - Не только в магии. Он силён духом. Он самый храбрый человек из тех, кого я знал. Он захочет сражаться.

- Когда ты говорил с ним в последний раз?

- Он навестил меня, когда ушёл из Камелота странствовать. Должно быть, за пару месяцев до того, как его поймали.

- Тогда ты знаешь, - Артур стиснул рукоять Экскалибура в руках. - Сильный или нет, он был не в себе.

- Я не знаю, что нам делать, если он не сможет биться, - сознался Гилли. - Наш орден силён, но сейчас я не могу полностью доверять никому. Я не знаю ни кто из моих людей работает на врага, ни как их много.

- Возможно, если бы ты был внимательнее, ты бы скорее разглядел предателей, - попенял Артур. А потом вспомнил, как все в его окружении лгали ему - Мерлин, Моргана, Утер, - а он ничего и не заподозрил.

- Не так всё просто. Орден Золотой Зари из Лондона и Общество Врил из Берлина были друзьями. Мы все были друзьями. Изучали магию. Когда наши страны ввязались в войну, не все старые связи оборвались, похоже.

- Но как наши люди могут воевать против своей страны? Как они могут прислуживать врагу?

- Постарайтесь понять, - сказал Гилли с болью. - Эта страна не всегда была добра к магии. Чистки вашего отца были худшими временами, но и потом было много всякого. Даже сейчас. Да, Орден - не тайная организация и имеет высоких покровителей. Но в основном мы на свободе, потому что нас не воспринимают, как угрозу. Правительство не относится к нам слишком серьёзно, а мы смиряем собственные амбиции. Всё, к чему мы стремимся, это знание. Но такого уважения, как во времена, когда Мерлин стоял за вашим троном, мы с тех пор не имели.

- Предательство собственной страны - едва ли путь к уважению, - бросил Артур.

- Наши страны предавали нас снова и снова, и некоторые из нас не собираются прощать. Последний придворный маг, русский, вы слышали, что с ним сделали?

- Да, я был здесь в то время. Но говорили, он убит за то, что спал с царицей, - Артур содрогнулся от отвращения, вынужденный повторить грязную сплетню.

- Нет. Ну, возможно, что-то и было, учитывая, что Григорий наполовину инкуб, но дело не в том. Такая ненависть и насилие… Это потому, что его боялись. Потому, что он был одним из нас.

Артур притих, вспоминая плаху в замковом дворе, и костры, и охоты на ведьм в более поздние времена. Он не видел их сам, не будучи в то время на земле Альбиона, занятый войной в Дании, Франции, Испании. Но до Артура доходили слухи, причинявшие боль. Гибель людей всегда трагедия. Только заключение мира со старой религией было частью его наследия, за которую он испытывал особую гордость, и всё пошло прахом.

- Наши друзья в Германии заключили союз с нужными людьми, шедшими к власти, - продолжил Гилли. - Потом они впали в немилость, старое сообщество, во всяком случае, но Общество Врил работает непосредственно на высшее руководство. У них и власть, и почёт. Им было что предложить моим братьям и сёстрам по ордену в обмен на помощь. Вы не представляете, как это заманчиво.

- Удивляюсь, как ты ещё лоялен, - сказал Артур с большим презрением, чем ему бы хотелось.

- Это больше здравый смысл, чем лояльность, - поправил Гилли. - Мы не можем проиграть эту войну. Это не просто завоевание. Это чистка. Враги настроены уничтожить всех, кто кажется им недостойными жизни. Мужчины, которые любят мужчин, женщины, которые любят женщин. Священники и последователи других религий. Люди других рас – не тот цвет кожи, не та кровь.

Артур уставился на него в неверии. Религия была выбором, хотя он знал многих, кто скорее умрёт, чем предаст свою веру, он не мог этого понять, но мог уважать. Любовь… любовь не была выбором. Но можно было затаить желания своего сердца, выбрать лучше остаться без любви, чем быть преследуемым. Жестоко и бессмысленно, но этих преследований хотя бы можно было избежать. Однако никто не может выглядеть иначе или выбрать кровь, текущую в жилах.

- О, это уже не первый день, - покачал головой Гилли. - Прошли те времена, когда в жилах всех европейских королей бежала мавританская кровь. Они думают, ваша королева была белее снега. Видали такое раньше? - он вытащил из-под рубашки небольшой амулет и показал Артуру.

- Ах да,- кивнул Артур. - Щит Давида. Ты иудей?

- Вы прекрасно знаете, что я валлиец, - отрезал Гилли. Разговор о чистке рассердил его, губы побелели, его трясло, и Артур на всякий случай поглядывал за дорогой. - Но я долго жил с ними. Они приняли меня и позволили изучать магию Каббалы. Он и говорили со мной о Сущем.

- О ком?

- О боге, - пояснил Гилли. - Я очень долго жил. Я видел много зла. Если бы не свет веры, я бы давно спятил.

- Я слышал, Иисус помог многим людям, - уважительно сказал Артур. - Ой, нет, погоди, вы же почитаете его отца, Иегову?

- О мой языческий король, - улыбнулся Гилли. - Мы все молимся одному богу. Даже ты, неверующий, исполняешь его волю. И в этот раз, я думаю, ты призван спасти его народ от зла. Их преследуют. Кое-кто в Ордене считает, это из-за их магии, но лишь у немногих есть умения и сила. Так же, как немногие из нас на этом острове рождаются с даром. Этого не может быть - такой уровень разрушения, только потому, что… Мы обязаны остановить вторжение здесь. Мы не можем позволить им захватить нашу землю, и мы должны изгнать их отовсюду. Мы должны освободить всех.

- Давай вначале освободим Мерлина, - заметил Артур. - Как мы собираемся это сделать? С помощью заклинания? Тебе нужна моя кровь?

- Я не вполне уверен, - сказал Гилли. - Я просто надеюсь, что вы угадаете.

Они остановили машину возле подножия горы и пошли по узкой тропинке, исчезающей в зарослях, петляющей между обломков скал и сырой травы. В конце концов Гилли нашёл вход в пещеру и поманил Артура внутрь.

Пещера была тесной и сырой, едва достаточной для того, чтобы приютить горстку путешественников на ночь, или для медвежьей берлоги. Гилли произнёс заклинание, и стены беззвучно засияли рассеянным голубоватым светом.

Посреди пещеры был большой гладкий чёрный камень, разительно отличавшийся от известняка горы.

- Вот, - указал Гилли. - Точка фокуса.

Пол и стены пещеры были расписаны символами. Артур разглядел на камне следы краски и царапины, едва задевшие гладкую поверхность.

- Мы перепробовали всё, - вздохнул Гилли.

- Он там внутри? - спросил Артур, прижимая ладонь к холодному камню. Камень был достаточно велик, чтобы вместить человека, если бы был полый.

- Он нигде. Это просто сердце заклинания.

- Ты точно уверен? Вы пробовали продолбить это, чтобы убедиться, что он не внутри?

- Это невозможно. Это не просто камень, - сказал Гилли. - Это чистый элемент земли, выкристаллизованный, в инертном состоянии.

- Вообще-то это определение камня, если ты не знал.

Гилли подавил нетерпеливый вздох.

- Это нерушимый магический камень, ваше величество, - повторил он. - Уничтожается только отменой заклинания. Проще я объяснить не могу.

- Хорошо, - кивнул Артур. - Я знаю, что делать. Я бы хотел остаться один, когда буду делать это. Подожди снаружи. Я позову, когда понадобится помощь.

Гилли потоптался немного, нахмурившись, но потом неохотно покинул пещеру. Артур обошёл камень, ведя рукой по гладкой поверхности.

Он знал, что собирается делать. Было несложно догадаться. Он стоял, держа в руке единственный меч, способный рассечь нерушимую скалу. По крайней мере, мог раньше, и только в руках Артура. Лишь он один мог владеть Экскалибуром. Мерлин был раздражающе непреклонен в этом вопросе.

Артур никогда прежде не лупил мечом по камням, у него не было в мыслях портить клинок из праздного любопытства. Но сила должна была быть на месте.

Артур схватил меч обеими руками и поднёс к груди, тело сразу само приняло правильную позицию. Он уткнул меч в камень и набрал воздуха.

- Лучше тебе не быть там, - Артур нажал на меч.

Лезвие скользнуло в камень, не встречая сопротивления. Тот шипел и пузырился, когда металл касался его, излучая странный желтоватый свет. Артур наполовину погрузил Экскалибур в камень и остановился на минуту - отереть дрожащие, взмокшие ладони о штаны.

- Хорошо, - сказал он громко. - Что дальше?

Он ожидал, что камень расколется или испарится, как обычно происходило с волшебными предметами, едва Мерлин снимал сцепляющее их заклинание. Однако камень был таким же целым. Разве что Экскалибур торчал из него.

- Хорошо, - повторил Артур и снова ухватился за рукоять. Он вытащил меч, и тот вышел с таким же звоном, что и в первый раз, когда Артур только заполучил этот меч и корону.

Последовала яркая вспышка, куда менее яркая, чем ожидал Артур, и камень исчез, просто так, без осколков или клубов пыли. И на его месте был Мерлин.

Иногда Артур размышлял, не начинает ли он забывать лицо Мерлина, не становится ли память о нём чем-то туманным, идеализированным, не имеющим никакого сходства с настоящим. Но Мерлин оказался похож на его воспоминания, то же лицо, что являлось ему во сне, лицо, знакомое Артуру лучше собственного, Мерлин был настоящим, настоящим, и целый мир изменился, возродился и преобразился, снова став настоящим.

Мерлин был живым и здоровым, он озирался, рыча. Его глаза сияли золотом, а пригоршни были полны огня.

- Мерлин! - крикнул Артур, прикрываясь Экскалибуром. Покрытый рунами клинок мог отразить пару заклинаний в случае необходимости.

Он хотел сказать Мерлину, что все угрозы уже рассеялись, но понял, что для того не шло время. Лишь миг между сражением с врагами и тем, как они поймали его в ловушку.

Мерлин выбросил вперёд руку, лицо всё так же выражало предчувствие опасности, и Артур ожидал атаки. Но Мерлин сгрёб его к себе за спину, всё ещё закручивая огненный шар в руке, чтобы отразить невидимых нападавших.

- Они ушли, - сказал Артур. Захват Мерлина на плече был болезненно крепким, и рука была горячей, слишком горячей, чтобы терпеть, обжигала сквозь пальто. - Мерлин, они ушли. Они поймали тебя в ловушку и бросили здесь, они ушли давным-давно.

Мерлин отпустил его, медленно успокаиваясь.

- Наконец я тебя нашёл, - вздохнул Артур. - Это заняло время. Я не знал, где ты находишься.

- Как долго… Артур, Мордред…

- Он мёртв. Мордред мёртв. Я убил его.

Его последний бой с Мордредом был отчаянным и беспорядочным. Мордред был ослеплён гневом, Артуру было тяжело в силу возраста. Они пали в одно и то же время, однако Мордред умер раньше, чем Моргана пришла оплакать их и унесла Артура прочь.

Мерлин закрыл глаза, и кивнул, и неожиданно обнял Артура до хруста в костях. Его руки были всё ещё горячее, чем у нормальных людей, но уже не горели.

- Прости, что не был рядом, - пробормотал он в шею Артуру.

- Всё хорошо, - Артур со стуком положил Экскалибур на пол пещеры и обхватил руками жилистую спину Мерлина. Такое привычное ощущение, такой знакомый запах, их тела, знакомые до мелочей, соединились так легко, как будто никогда не разлучались. Как будто всё, что произошло с тех пор, как Мерлин покинул Камелот, было путаным, долгим сном, а теперь Артур снова проснулся, снова ожил.

- Ты предупредил нас, - сказал Артур. - Это изменило всё.

- Я предполагал, что это изменит будущее, - кивнул Мерлин, всё ещё тесно прижимаясь к нему. - Я не думал… Мы победили?

- Ну, - Артур откашлялся. - Ну, у нас снова война. Но совсем другая.

- О, мы и в этой победим, - радостно заявил Мерлин и откинулся назад, чтобы поглядеть на него.

Артур надеялся, Мерлин не сразу заметит что-то неладное. Он хотел, чтобы Мерлина успокоили привычные вещи, хотя бы на время. В полумраке пещеры, в эту первую минуту смущения, Артур не особенно заметно отличался от того, как выглядел при последней встрече. Он всё ещё владел Экскалибуром и носил старую одежду. Он ожидал скоро получить форму, поэтому не особо беспокоился о своём имуществе. Высокие сапоги и длинное пальто не казались чем-то чуждым в эти времена. Туника с завязками иногда привлекала взгляды, пока Артур не купил вязаный жилет и не надел поверх. У него когда-то был точно такой же. Он никогда не носил его, считая слишком простым, крестьянским, для повседневного платья короля, и на охоту не надевал, боясь порвать, ведь это был подарок Хунит.

Но в конце концов Мерлин заметит, что Артур выглядит на десятки лет моложе. Он должен был объясниться, но не знал, с чего начать.

Мерлин провёл пальцем по щеке Артура и улыбнулся.

- Ты выглядишь лучше, - сказал он. - В последнее время ты казался таким усталым. Думаю, небольшая разлука пошла нам обоим на пользу.

- Мне не хватало тебя, - признался Артур.

- Мне тоже не хватало тебя так сильно. Но ты знаешь, может быть, это и было мне нужно, поскучать по тебе. Куда бы я ни направлялся, я думал только о возвращении домой. И не мог припомнить, почему ушёл. Всё, что было нужно, чтобы полегчало, это вернуться домой. Вместе мы побеждали монстров и гигантские армии, нет ничего, с чем бы мы не справились вместе. Правда?

Артур кивнул, слишком много слов застряло в горле. Мерлин улыбался ему, прекрасный, живой, полный надежд, находящийся здесь, на своём месте. Артур крепко сжал его плечи и почувствовал, что весь дрожит. Мерлин слегка нахмурился и успокаивающе погладил его руку.

- Я по тебе скучал, - повторил Артур как дурак. Лицо Мерлина расплывалось у него перед глазами, и тут Мерлин поцеловал его, покрыл быстрыми поцелуями всё лицо, слизнул слёзы со щёк.

- Я тоже, я тоже, - сказал он. - Всё в порядке, Артур, теперь я вернулся.

- Я не знал, где ты, - бормотал Артур, повисая на Мерлине, чтобы устоять. - Я не знал. Это было так долго…

- Как долго… - начал Мерлин, но Артур заставил его замолчать жёстким, сердитым поцелуем. Он стянул с Мерлина платок и целовал шею, белую кожу на ключицах, ямочку между ними, чувствуя пульс Мерлина под языком.

Мерлин заёрзал, засмеялся и потянул обоих на пол пещеры. Щетина на его щеках кололась и царапалась, пока Артур целовал его. Дразнящие руки Мерлина забрались под рубашку Артура, теребили завязки брюк.

- Мы в безопасности здесь? - спросил он. - У нас есть минутка?

Мерлин крепко прижал ладонь к члену Артура, и тот полностью налился так быстро, что стало больно.

- Я выставил часового, - пробормотал Артур, чувствуя головокружение и беспомощность под знакомыми прикосновениями Мерлина.

Мерлин усмехнулся, сдёрнул штаны Артура, а потом и свои, без всякого кокетства, легко и бесстыдно, как всегда.

- Проклятье, Артур, месяцы прошли, - сказал он. - А для тебя и того больше.

Артур кивнул, позволил Мерлину оседлать свои бёдра и притянул ближе, чтобы поцеловать.

- Ты такой твёрдый, - прошептал Мерлин ему в губы, обхватил их обоих и задвигал рукой резко, нетерпеливо.

- Я никого не касался после тебя, - признался Артур. Разумеется, он прикасался к людям, он дрался с людьми, он прижимался к другим, чтобы согреться в палатке или траншее, вытаскивал раненых с поля боя. Но идея заняться этим с кем бы то ни было ещё не приходила ему в голову.

Мерлин довольно улыбнулся, сжал сильнее, и Артур тут же кончил, выплёскиваясь ему на пальцы. Потом встал на колени, обхватил Мерлина за бёдра и поднял на ноги.

- Ну правда, сколько я пробыл здесь? - снова спросил Мерлин, но рот Артура был занят. Тот облизывал головку члена Мерлина и заглатывал его так глубоко, как мог, задыхаясь после отсутствия практики, успокоенный знакомыми запахом и вкусом, не обращая внимания, как жжение в горле и ноющие мышцы челюсти вызывают слёзы из глаз.

Когда Мерлин кончил, Артур прижал мокрое лицо к тёплому животу друга, не в состоянии разомкнуть руки и отпустить его.

- Ну, - Мерлин неуверенно погладил макушку Артура. - Нам надо… наверно… эй, ты в порядке?

- Да. И пора двигаться дальше, - Артур вытер лицо рубашкой Мерлина, подобрал Экскалибур и направился прочь из пещеры.

«Часовой» расхаживал снаружи, нервный и угрюмый.

- Гилли! - воскликнул Мерлин, и они обнялись, как старые друзья.

- Как славно видеть тебя снова, - улыбнулся Гилли. - Извини, что это заняло столько времени. Он всё тебе рассказал?

- Кстати об этом, - сказал Артур. - Я слишком устал. У меня был слишком длинный день.

- Понятно, - произнёс Гилли осторожно.

- Я собираюсь вздремнуть. Почему бы тебе не осведомить Мерлина обо всём, что он пропустил?

Гилли нахмурился. Но Артур просто похлопал его по плечу. Волшебник поклялся ему в верности. Так что теперь Артур был способен свалить на него тяжёлую работу.

- Молодец, - Артур отвернулся от них и побрёл к машине. Он забрался на заднее сиденье, снял пальто и укрылся им с головой.

Мерлин что-то громко восклицал снаружи, а Артур нарочно игнорировал это. У него был большой опыт, он спал и под артиллерийскую канонаду, и под крики раненых в полевом госпитале. Под такой шум ему было легко уснуть.

Артур едва задремал и увидел яркие повторяющиеся узоры, как Мерлин принялся его будить. Он перевернул Артура на спину и зловеще навис над ним, разглядывая. Глаза Мерлина подсвечивались потоками магии, слишком яркие, с непонятным выражением.

- Хорошо, - сказал он, пробегая рукой по лицу Артура. - Ага, теперь я вспомнил. У тебя были морщины. Тут и тут.

- Только идиот вроде тебя мог не заметить, - буркнул Артур сердито. Иногда, когда Мерлин вот-вот впадал в отчаяние, Артур мог подколкой превратить его в гнев. Всё, что он мог поделать, альтернатива была куда хуже.

- Сколько раз? - Мерлин снова оглядел Артура, вцепляясь в его руку пальцами. - Сколько раз ты умирал?

- Откуда, я, чёрт возьми, знаю? Я что, должен был считать на случай, если ты меня когда-нибудь спросишь?

- Сколько раз?

- Наверно, с десяток, - ответил Артур неохотно. На самом деле, много больше. Но он действительно не считал.

- Как долго каждый раз?

- Пару лет. Иногда чуть больше. Иногда несколько месяцев.

- Ты едва жил, - сказал Мерлин начиная отстраняться, уходить в себя, в удалённое место, где мог потеряться на часы.

Артур схватил его за шкирку и притянул обратно, отчаянно подыскивая верные слова.

Он никогда не думал о жизни после любой из войн, через которые прошёл. Здорово было биться, быть полезным своей стране в тяжёлые времена. После этого он мог бы приспособиться к изменениям времени, найти мирное занятие, завести новые связи с новыми людьми. Но просто не видел в этом смысла.

И каждый раз, в конце каждой войны, когда победа была уже неизбежна, судьба предлагала ему выход. Самоубийственная миссия для добровольцев, стрела или пуля, предназначавшаяся другому, ещё что-нибудь глупое и бессмысленное, вроде пушечного ядра, полёт которого Артур видел, но убежать не мог. И он снова возвращался в туман, голова - на колени Морганы, душа - в покой.

- Я жил, - возразил он Мерлину. - Мы оба жили, не забывай об этом. У нас была долгая совместная жизнь. Мы завершили много дел. Не смей преуменьшать это. Всё, что сверх того, было даром.

- Что за дар такой? Битвы, и смерти, и вечное одиночество…

- Я никогда не был одинок! Мерлин, я всегда заканчивал командиром большого формирования, и у меня порой минутки не было на себя!

- Я должен был быть с тобой, - пробормотал Мерлин, и его рот начал ужасно кривиться, как будто подавляя рыданье. Артур притянул его к себе и целовал, мягко прижимаясь к губам, пока те не перестали дрожать.

- Хорошо, как скажешь, - прошептал Артур, когда Мерлин, кажется, немного успокоился. - Небольшая разлука пошла нам на пользу, правда?

- Чтоб тебя, не передёргивай мои слова, - проворчал Мерлин и прижался к нему всем длинным телом. - Я и забыл, как ты меня бесишь. Хорошо, ладно. Никаких больше смертей, понял?

- Теперь ты мне приказывать будешь?

- Почему бы и нет? Ты теперь не король. Простой парень. А я всё ещё волшебник. Может, сделаю тебя своим слугой.

Артур насмешливо фыркнул и поёрзал под Мерлином, устраивая их поудобнее на узком сиденье.

- Послушай, если ты… Гилли тебе рассказал про войну?

- Кое-что, - Мерлин переплёл свои ноги с артуровскими. - Звучит плохо. Но у него есть план.

- Послушай, если ты не хочешь драться, я не хочу тебя уговаривать, - сказал Артур. Это было первое, что он собирался сказать Мерлину, но его увело в сторону. - Мы отведём тебя в безопасное место. Возможно, он наговорил тебе кучу вздора, вроде того, что всё зависит от тебя. Но войны теперь другие. Один человек не может изменить их ход. Если ты хочешь отдохнуть - всё хорошо, мы справимся.

- Не глупи. Моё место рядом с тобой.

- Нет, но…

- Ты меня задушишь, - со смехом произнёс Мерлин, не отодвигаясь.

Артур попытался разжать руки. Но это оказалось нелегко.

- Я тебя не выпущу из поля зрения, - пообещал Мерлин. - Никогда. Ты бесполезен без меня. Стоило только уйти, и ты тут же умер.

- Что за ерунда, ничуть не тут же, я прекрасно справлялся ещё пять месяцев…

- Да, ты прожил самостоятельно целых пять месяцев, великое достижение - если тебе восемь лет! И всё, что ты после этого делал - снова и снова умирал!

- Я делал куда больше! Я служил своей стране! В этом есть разница, чёрт возьми, если хочешь знать, я…

- Никогда не говори мне, - попросил Мерлин и отпустил его. - Я не хочу знать. Я не могу.

Они некоторое время сидели вместе. На шее у Мерлина было небольшое красное пятно - там, где Артур поцеловал его слишком сильно.

- Хорошо, - согласился Артур. - Ну и какой план?

Мерлин открыл дверь, немного повозившись, и помахал Гилли. Тот занял водительское место и завёл мотор. Они поехали обратно, на восток.

- Не волнуйся, это довольно безопасно, - Артур успокаивающе сжал пальцы Мерлина и встретился с равнодушным взглядом. - Ты не боишься?

- Брось, Артур, - Мерлин вздохнул. – Ходячие мертвецы страшные. Зверь Рыкающий страшный. А это просто скачка.

- Тачка.

- Как скажешь. Так что там с Обществом Врил?

- Их штаб-квартира, должно быть, в Берлине, - сказал Гилли. - Наверно, будет безопаснее, если вы сами отправитесь туда. У меня там есть друг, которому можно доверять.

- Что такое Врил? Ужасное название для общества, правда?

- Ну, они говорят, что Врил - некая субстанция, которую они могут использовать с помощью мысленной концентрации. Это яркий свет и вездесущая энергия, она может созидать и уничтожать. Она пронизывает всё, может превратить город в руины, может оживить мёртвую материю…

- То есть Врил это магия.

- Ну конечно. Они думают, если дать новое имя, это прибавит им власти. Как будто у них есть что-то, чего не существовало прежде.

Мерлин покивал собственным мыслям.

- Так что нам надо отправляться по воде на земли саксов. Ну почему всё время саксы?

- Не всегда, - возразил Артур. - Часто франки. Хотя позже мы подружились, в этой войне мы на одной стороне, только они проиграли и сейчас завоёваны. Не бери в голову, потом расскажу. И что же нам делать, когда доберёмся до Берлина?

- Общество Врил работает над новым магическим оружием, - сказал Гилли. - Оно должно устроить смертельный дождь с неба. Нам нечего будет ему противопоставить. Они называют это шаровыми молниями и летающими тарелками.

- Летающим чем?

- Оно похоже на блюдце. Так и не скажешь, что настолько опасное.

- Хм, - скептически произнёс Мерлин. - Не знаю, не знаю. Помнишь, сколько проблем у нас было с небольшой чашей?

- Они почти добрались до Чаши Жизни, - покачал головой Гилли. - Два года назад она попала в руки нацистов.

- Но… Мы же спрятали её! Мы отослали её в такую даль, она была защищена!

- Она по-прежнему оставила след в историях и легендах. Двое заморских учёных проследили её путь, а нацисты шли за ними. Но не волнуйся, она теперь в надёжном месте, глубоко под землёй.

- Ну ладно, - Мерлин сделал глубокий вдох. - Ну ладно, хорошо. Твою налево, я думал, мы хоть что-то сделали как следует, и то, выходит, недостаточно хорошо. Значит, мы найдём эти тарелки, и уничтожим их, и… это ещё что такое?

Над горизонтом вставало красное зарево, прямо перед ними. Рассвет был близок, небо светлело, и на его фоне были отчётливо видны поднимавшиеся клубы чёрного дыма. Лондон горел.

- Вы мне сказали, что они ещё не пересекли море, - нахмурился Мерлин, глядя на дальний пожар. - Разве они уже… Гили, ты говорил, что вторжение ещё не началось! Мы опоздали?

- Нет, - Артур погладил его напрягшуюся спину. - Мерлин, две сотни лет прошло с тех пор, как мы бились на собственной земле. Враги не могут ступить на этот остров, мы отбрасываем их. Всё, что они могут сделать, налетать и жечь наши города с воздуха, а мы преследуем их.

- Как они летают? - спросил Мерлин. - На вивернах?

Артур тихо застонал и отвернулся, чтобы Мерлин не видел его лица.

Это было невозможно. Для него самого было всё труднее с каждым разом. Ещё пара десятилетий изменят мир до неузнаваемости, и ему придётся всему учиться заново. Он быстро подхватывал изменения в языке, никаких проблем не было с политическими событиями, но были мелкие, повседневные вещи, которые выбивали из колеи больше всего. Как-то Артур разнёс квартиру в приступе ярости, потому что не знал, как застегнуть новую форму, а когда впервые увидел паровоз, кричал на глазах у своих людей.

Мерлин не сможет вписаться. Изменения слишком велики. Он будет жить в перманентном состоянии шока, и все улучшения, что принесло путешествие, исчезнут за несколько дней.

- Хотел бы я, чтоб это были виверны, - сказал Гилли. - Было бы проще, тем более что ты вернулся. Это тоже машины вроде этой, только с крыльями.

- Да, нам никогда особенно не везло, - Мерлин побарабанил пальцами по спинке сидения Гилли. - Возможно, мы могли бы кое-чем помочь против воздушных атак. Если он согласится…

- Да, я думал об этом, - кивнул Гилли. - Если он всё ещё здесь…

- Он жив, я могу его чувствовать.

- Нет, Мерлин. Врагов слишком много и они очень быстры в воздухе. Они его убьют.

- О ком это вы? - требовательно спросил Артур. - Что ещё за он?

- Не важно, - сказал Мерлин. - Нельзя строить стратегию вокруг одной персоны, сир, это ты мне всегда говорил. Это уязвимость. В противном случае, мы бы выиграли большинство кампаний вдвоём, прихватив Леона и Гавейна, чтобы не скучать.

- Не надо держать от меня секретов, Мерлин, - попросил Артур без особой надежды. - Секреты - это яд. Помнишь, что они сделали с Морганой и моим отцом? Я всё думаю, может, ты от этого заболел? Если бы ты только сказал мне…

- Ты знаешь, я только сейчас осознал, что Гавейн умер, - медленно проговорил Мерлин, проигнорировав вразумляющую речь Артура, как обычно. - Ну да, все мертвы. Четырнадцать веков прошло. Все умерли, да? Только мы остались.

- Ещё твоя подруга Фрейя, дух озера, - подсказал Артур, и Мерлин печально улыбнулся.

- Я знал, что мы умрём. Я не дурак, правда. Я знал, что мы уже не юны. Все из поколения наших родителей умерли. И наступала наша очередь. Но просто Гавейн… Он всегда был такой… живой.

- Ни один человек не стоит твоих слёз, - быстро сказал Артур. Мерлин знал, что это только слова. Он видел, как Артур часами рыдал над телом Утера. Но он всегда так говорил, и порой даже помогало.

- Ага, ага, - закивал Мерлин, потирая глаза. - Он говорил мне… Помнишь, в тот раз, когда был ранен, и его лёгкие… Он сказал мне: «Мерлин, если я умру, а ты будешь думать обо мне, вспоминай те разы, когда я заставил тебя улыбаться. Позволь мне снова вызвать твою улыбку». Вот так-то я и поступлю, да.

- Он по-настоящему тебя любил, - кивнул Артур. Он давно уже не ревновал.

- Скорбеть будем после войны, - одёрнул их Гилли.

Они въехали в город.

Гилли придерживался улиц, которых менее всего коснулась бомбёжка, но всё равно кучи обломков громоздились там и тут. Уцелевшие дома стояли почерневшие от огня. Артур попытался представить, как это всё выглядит для Мерлина, этот высокий, красивый город, не похожий ни на что, виденное им ранее, так ужасно израненный войной, кажущийся не подлежащим восстановлению.

- Он выправится, - пообещал Артур Мерлину. - Лондон сгорал до золы в прежние времена, и его отстроили заново. Его всегда отстраивают заново.

- Если у них будет возможность, - Мерлин угрюмо покосился на плакаты, приклеенные к стенам устоявших зданий. - Этот, кажется, говорит «Свобода в опасности». Это осада? Целая страна в осаде.

- Прочти вон тот, - Артур указал налево. - Это послания Короля, видишь, его корона сверху. Смотри, он говорит: «Ваша храбрость, ваша жизнерадостность, ваша решимость принесут нам победу». Жизнерадостность, Мерлин. Король приказывает тебе оставаться жизнерадостным.

- Я не присягал ему на верность, - пробормотал Мерлин мрачно.

- Есть ещё третий плакат, - Гилли остановил машину. - Он заготовлен, но расклеят его, только если не удастся избежать вторжения. Знаете, что в нём сказано? Если враги будут топтать нашу землю, знаете, что скажет Король своему народу?

- Что? - спросил Артур, не уверенный, хочет ли знать. Мерлину не стоит слушать все мрачные слова, заготовленные на случай, если худшее произойдёт.

- «Сохраняйте спокойствие и продолжайте в том же духе».

Артур ошеломлённо прыснул. Даже Мерлин поднял голову и улыбнулся.

- Правда?

- Да, - сказал Гилли. – Страна, которую вы построили, будет продолжать. Ну, здесь наши пути расходятся, на случай, если за мной всё ещё следят. Когда будете в Берлине, свяжитесь со мной обычным способом.


	3. Chapter 3

Они провели весь день в одном из оставшихся открытыми пабов. Артур принёс Мерлину еды и кипу газет, потом побежал на почту, отправить телеграмму на аэродром, надеясь, что написал ужасное иностранное имя Ланселота правильно.

Это был выстрел наудачу. Телеграмма могла не найти адресата, Ланселот мог вообще не приехать. Он видел Артура всего-то раз, мельком, и мог его вообще не вспомнить. Он мог отправиться на задание и не иметь возможности прибыть в Лондон. Но можно было выкроить день или два, чтобы дождаться его. Артур надеялся, что поступает правильно, и вид знакомого лица приободрит Мерлина и успокоит.

Купив карты и пару немецких книг, он бросился назад и рад был найти читающего Мерлина на том же месте, где оставил.

- Как ты здесь справляешься? - спросил Артур.

- На правописание плюнули, - Мерлин сильно хмурился. Пальцы, которыми он водил по мелким строчкам на свежеотпечатанных страницах, почернели. - Но я могу прочесть. Набралась уйма новых слов. Эта война просто… Количество убитых и раненых уму непостижимо. Их тысячи. Я и представить не могу. Больше народу, чем жило во всём Камелоте.

- Да, я знаю. Прервись ненадолго. Я немного поучу тебя немецкому. Конечно, лучше тебе не открывать рот, когда будем там, просто ходи за мной и притворяйся глухонемым идиотом, должно получиться естественно. Но на всякий случай.

Артур открыл книгу сказок, чтобы начать с чего попроще, и громко прочёл несколько строк, приготовившись переводить и пояснять.

- А, я его знаю, - сказал Мерлин. - Это драконий язык. Я разговариваю на нём.

- Да ну?

- Король Артур - надутый пустоголовый тиран, не верящий в своего мага, - произнёс Мерлин на странном немецком диалекте. - Видишь? Мне надо приобрести правильный акцент, но это просто, слушай, слушай, я уже говорю как лондонец, - добавил он, искажая гласные, как посетители вокруг них.

Артур хмыкнул.

- Я в этом хорош, - Мерлин снова потянулся к газете. – И все волшебники такие, заклинания любят точность. Один неверный звук, бац, и ты жаба. Ну ладно, не так всё плохо, скорее, бац, и ничего не вышло. Превращать людей в настоящих жаб довольно сложно, это не для начинающих.

- Не помню, когда ты последний раз был таким разговорчивым, - признался Артур. - Ты и правда чувствуешь, что готов?

- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты перестал смотреть на меня, как на хромую лошадь, - сказал Мерлин. - Я не собираюсь… - он протянул газету Артуру, ткнув пальцем в текст и картинку. - Ты читал это или нет? У нас нет времени рассиживаться и жалеть себя. Пора приступать. Ты принёс карты? Они всё переименовали, я не могу понять, что происходит, не представляя, что где.

Артур отодвинул нетронутую тарелку Мерлина в сторону и развернул карту полушарий, чтобы дать ему представление о масштабе.

- В первую очередь, - он указал на изображение двух полушарий, - я должен сообщить тебе, что наш мир круглый.

Сам Артур не сразу смирился с этим фактом и даже сейчас не мог вспомнить, как он объяснялся.

- О, тогда понятно, - кивнул Мерлин.

- Да неужели?

- Да, вроде этого, знаешь, - Мерлин махнул рукой, и суп, взмыв из тарелки, закрутился в воздухе в неаккуратный шар. Он вращался вокруг своей оси, разбрызгивая капли бульона на стол. - Мне всегда как-то так казалось.

- Верни суп на место и съешь, ты, кожа да кости, - скомандовал Артур, пытаясь скрыть облегчение, благодарный, что магия Мерлина защищает его от некоторых странностей нового мира. - Замечательно. Мы вот здесь. Это Альбион.

- На старых картах он был больше, - насупился Мерлин.

- Ну, это как посмотреть. Вот это, это и это вроде как тоже наше.

Они разговаривали и изучали карту, совсем как в старые времена, в Камелотском зале совета. Артур часто видел это во сне. Ему снилось, что Мерлин вместе с ним участвует в текущей войне, что они никогда не расставались. Во снах он помогал Артуру планировать предстоящую атаку, проводя длинными пальцами по карте Гастингса или Ватерлоо. Его идеи часто оказывались полезными, и, проснувшись, Артур хватался за них и превращал в стройную стратегию. Это спасало в первые мгновения удушающего одиночества при пробуждении.

- Кого ты ждёшь? - спросил вдруг Мерлин. Иногда во снах он читал мысли Артура и спрашивал о том, что тот ему не рассказывал. Артур напрягся, стараясь не паниковать.

- Что? - переспросил он, замирая. Это был не сон. Он знал это.

- Мы могли добраться уже вот досюда и остановиться на ночлег. Но мы не выступили, и ты всё время смотришь на дверь.

- Я думаю, стоит предупредить тебя, - сказал Артур. - Слушай, в этом времени есть люди - просто обычные люди, не такие, как я или Гилли. Они родились здесь, двадцать с чем-то лет назад. Они с тобой не знакомы. Но они немного похожи… Может, это была плохая идея. Я думал, это будет как кусочек дома. Нам стоит уйти.

- Нет, погоди, - возразил Мерлин, уткнувшись в карту, ровным, бесстрастным голосом. - Я заинтригован.

- Я не знаю даже, придёт ли он. И тебе может показаться странным…

Мерлин насмешливо фыркнул.

- Ты подумал об остальном, что может смутить меня куда больше? Нет, Артур, не волнуйся. Я был в Пещере Пророчеств. Более, чем один раз. Я смотрел в кристаллы. После этого ничто не покажется странным.

Он не особенно любил говорить о Хрустальном Гроте, но часто бормотал и стонал о нём во сне. Всякий раз при воспоминании о кристаллах глаза его затуманивались, становясь из синих серыми, словно он видел это вновь: бесконечное будущее, дробящееся и пересекающееся, и в этом зеркальном лабиринте надо найти единственно верный путь. Иногда Артур думал, что одно это может свести с ума.

- Ты когда-нибудь видел что-то из этого? - поинтересовался Артур.

- Знаешь, - ответил Мерлин с кривой улыбкой, - я никогда не думал заглянуть за пределы нашей жизни.

Дверной колокольчик снова звякнул, и Гвен вошла, тем временем как Ланселот - Хавьер - придержал для неё дверь, и Артур понял, что пока не придумал убедительную историю для них.

- И помни, - он стиснул руку Мерлина. - Это не они.

- Нет, это они, - шепнул Мерлин, впиваясь пальцами в кожу Артура. - Артур, это они! Я их чувствую… Не они… но какая-то их часть…

Артур шикнул на него и поднялся поприветствовать вошедших. Все трое были одеты в штатское, в тёплые шерстяные костюмы с квадратными плечами, и у Персиваля вид выходил совсем комичный. Узкая юбка Гвен едва прикрывала колени. Раньше Артур видел её голые ноги только когда разделял с ней постель.

- Артур, - Гвен метнулась к их столику. - Что случилось? Когда ты не явился сегодня на экзамены, все так волновались.

- Капитан Симмонс звонил на аэродром, - добавил Ланселот. - Спрашивал, вдруг мы тебя выгнали, или ты был чем-то расстроен. Мы сказали, что ты готов к нам присоединиться. Мы думали…

Тут они заметили Мерлина, который просто таращился на них, с открытым ртом, с широко распахнутыми, увлажнившимися глазами.

- Это ещё кто? - спросил Персиваль.

- Привет, - улыбнулся Мерлин. - Здрасьте. Я… Я это я, я… Артур, что ты собирался делать? Ты ничего мне не сказал!

- Я собирался защищать Лондон от воздушных налётов. Вместе с ними. Вот что они делают. Это Перси Смит, Гвен Торнтон и Хавьер Герреро… да, зови его просто Ланселот. Спасибо всем, что пришли. Я знаю, что это глупо, вы едва знакомы со мной…

- Мы думали, ты погиб во время вчерашнего налёта, - прямо сказал Персиваль. - Когда Ланселот получил телеграмму, мне пришлось везти их в этакую даль. И вот он ты, целый и невредимый. Сидишь в пабе с приятелем. Мы думали, ты рвёшься в бой.

- О, он рвётся, - закивал Мерлин. - Он всегда рвётся, и его невозможно удержать. Но сейчас нам надо в одно место. Надо сделать одно очень важное дело. Я… Я Мерлин. Привет.

- Мерлин! - воскликнула Гвен. - Прямо как мотор! Я прямо знала, я ещё сказала вчера, когда тебя проводила… Я знала, что здесь какая-то тайна!

- Что ещё за имя - Мерлин? - нахмурился Персиваль.

- Я думаю, кодовое имя, - сказал Ланселот, усаживаясь за стол. - Я говорил тебе, Перси. Он солдат. Он воевал раньше. Да или нет, Артур?

- У тебя такой вид, - кивнул Перси. - Как у моего старика. У тебя солдатская выправка.

- Но почему ты нам не сказал? - спросила Гвен. - Соврал, что ты новобранец…

- Потому что он не мог, - Ланселот неожиданно схватил руку Артура. - Вчера этого не было. Я видел такие следы раньше, в Испании.

Артур отнял руку и опустил рукава, закрывая незажившие ссадины от верёвок, оставшиеся на запястье. Два ногтя ещё оставались лиловыми, с ужасными чёрными полосами посредине, где вонзались иглы.

- Будет лучше, если я вам не скажу всей правды, - спокойно заметил Мерлин, хотя его подбородок дёрнулся при взгляде на синяки. – Но Артур куда глубже, чем кажется на первый взгляд. К сожалению, не вы одни это заметили.

- О господи, - раздался свистящий шёпот Гвен. - Вы секретные агенты!

Она и Персиваль ухватили по стулу и уселись поближе к столу, пожирая Артура и Мерлина широко распахнутыми, сияющими глазами.

- Мы не можем ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть это, - быстро сказал Артур. Казалось странным, что все купились на подобную дикость с такой готовностью, но так уж устроен ум человека. Артур и сам в юности находил весьма разумные, абсолютно немагические объяснения для маленьких странностей Мерлина: почему его неуклюжий слуга всегда оказывается в центре невероятных совпадений, почему вещи вокруг него движутся сами собой, почему иногда он говорит на чужом языке и у него глаза светятся жёлтым. Если вы хотите поверить во что-то, вы всегда найдёте способ склонить логику к правильным выводам. А они хотели верить, что Артур хороший человек, он видел это, и они трепетали от предчувствия приключений.

- Шпионы! - прошептал Персиваль восторженно.

- То, что я предполагал, и вам не обязательно нам говорить, правда ли это, - пробормотал Ланселот, явственно озираясь по сторонам. - Артур работал в глубокой конспирации, но его раскрыли. Вот почему его связь с армией не подтверждена, хотя он наверняка участвовал в боевых действиях.

- Я думал, что свободен и могу вступить в ВВС, - пожал плечами Артур. Версия Ланселота была недалека от истины.

- Но твоя личность была раскрыта. Ты были захвачен и допрошен. Прямо здесь, в Лондоне, действуют немецкие шпионы.

- Ну, сейчас уже несколько меньше, - заметил Артур. – Было бы больше, но я разобрался с ними. Они ничего не добились от меня.

- Конечно, мы знаем, что ты ничего не сказал, - кивнула Гвен. Взгляд, которым она одарила Артура, был смущающее знакомым, глаза сияли, как звёзды. - Мы никому никогда не расскажем. Вы можете нам доверять. Ты спас его, Мерлин? Кстати, чудесное кодовое имя!

- Это был мой друг,- покачал головой Мерлин. - Я был… не здесь. Но теперь я вернулся.

Он вздохнул и наконец улыбнулся друзьям, и ласково дотронулся до их рук.

- Я так рад, что встретил вас. Вы… вы чудесные люди. Я знаю, вы защитите наше королевство. Мы с Артуром собираемся помочь вам. Гарантируем, что придётся на одну головную боль меньше, когда будете изгонять врага.

Все восторженно выдохнули и наклонились ещё ближе.

- Вы опять собираетесь в поле? - спросил Ланселот. - Вы поэтому нас сюда позвали? Вам нужна наша помощь?

- Зачем шпионам наша помощь? - проворчал Персиваль.

- Ну, если агентура раскрыта, им нужен кто-то, за кем не следят нацисты…

- Нет, всё проще, - сказал Артур. - Я больше никого не знаю в Лондоне, и Мерлин тоже. Просто хотел попрощаться с вами. Думал, может выпить вместе, прежде чем мы отправимся. И я хотел попросить передать кое-что капитану Симмонсу. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы он считал сына Артура Пендрагона трусом.

- Он никогда бы так не подумал, - нахмурился Персиваль. - Ну ладно, мы передадим.

- И, Гвен, мне нужно попросить кое-что у тебя лично. Мерлину нужен…

Кто был действительно нужен Мерлину, так это друг, с которым можно было говорить по душам, не натягивая на лицо маску бодрости. Лучшим другом Мерлина был Гавейн, но Гвен была первой, с кем он подружился, придя в Камелот. Это она учила его обращаться с доспехами Артура, они были закадычными друзьями до того, как истекла первая неделя Мерлина на службе. Артур надеялся, что Мерлин подружится и с этой девушкой и найдёт некоторое утешение в её компании. К тому же надо было без него переговорить с остальными. Артур нуждался в совете.

- Как вы можете заметить, Мерлину нужен новый костюм, - сказал он. - Ты можешь помочь ему наконец выглядеть как приличный человек?

- Что не так с моей одеждой? - спросил Мерлин, защищаясь, и поправил шейный платок.

- Ничего, если ты хочешь выглядеть пастухом из Уэльса, - Гвен поднялась. - Идём, Мерлин, мой брат живёт недалеко отсюда, что-нибудь из его вещей тебе подойдёт.

- Нет, поведи его по магазинам, вдруг на что-нибудь глаз упадёт, - Артур протянул ей пачку бумажных денег.

- Не так-то легко это будет при системе распределения, но у меня есть план, - кивнула Гвен.

Она подхватила Мерлина под ручку и потащила вон из паба, быстро и решительно.

- Я думаю, ему будет лучше провести часок с милой девушкой, - сказал Артур. - Прежде чем он вернётся в бой.

- Он немного… странноватый, - заметил Персиваль.

- Я… Чёрт, даже не знаю, правильно ли я поступаю, - признался Артур. - Он контуженный.

Теперь этому имелось название. Артур узнал его во время Великой Войны. Это требовало названия, потому что когда война изменилась, всё больше солдат стало жаловаться на душевную болезнь. В прежние времена боевое мастерство и надежный доспех давали воину шанс выжить в битве, хотя и тогда случались беспорядочные схватки, в которых люди даже не успевали разглядеть, кто их убивает. Но шагать по полю, когда пушечные ядра разрывают в клочки людей справа и слева от вас, или вылезти из окопа под град пуль, - для такого способа ведения войны требовался особый род храбрости, граничащий с безумием.

Однако, по крайней мере, это снимало необходимость объяснений. Они поняли, и кивнули, сжав челюсти, и Артур видел, что Мерлину не будут пенять на слабость.

- Что сказало командование? - спросил Персиваль.

- Что он сильный, - произнёс Артур горько, вспоминая спокойную, бездушную убеждённость Гилли. - Да ладно, вы знаете, что всегда говорит командование. Ты нужен своей стране, если можешь стоять, то можешь и биться. Некоторое время он отсутствовал, и говорит, что ему стало лучше. Но…

- Боишься, что он съедет, когда окажется там?

- Нет. Нет, просто… Я не знаю, что там с ним случится.

- Он дорог тебе, правда? - поинтересовался Ланселот. - Сам по себе. Вы близки, я бы сказал.

Артур задержал дыхание и уставился на липкую столешницу.

Мерлин не был дорог ему. Он был необходим, как воздух. Он был частью души Артура, и теперь, оглядываясь назад, Артур не мог понять, как сражался, и думал, и как пережил все эти годы, когда Мерлина не было рядом.

- В языке нет таких слов, чтобы выразить, кто он для меня, - сказал он глухо. Ланселот улыбнулся, словно не соглашался и знал такие слова. Может, и знал. Он всегда лучше разбирался во всём этом, в словах, в чувствах.

- У моего отца такое было, - признался Перси неохотно. - Контузия. Он не слишком много об этом говорил. Но как-то рассказал мне - когда это случилось, его капитан позволил ему спать весь день, а потом вернул на передовую и заставил просто торчать там. И говорил с ним. О том, как домой вернёмся, и о войне, и обо всём, два дня подряд. Это то, что вам надо бы сделать. Поговорить.

- Я пробовал, - Артур пожал плечами. - Я не знаю, что ещё я могу сказать.

- У меня тоже такое было, - кивнул Ланселот. - Или что-то вроде. В лагере я не мог спать. Думал, что сойду с ума. Продолжал видеть огонь, и все их лица…

Персиваль подвинул стул и прижался плечом к плечу Ланселота. Так и остался, и оба наблюдали, как пальцы Ланселота перестают дрожать.

- Но… вы знаете, что? - спросил Ланселот с мягкой улыбкой. - С тех пор, как я вернулся в воздух, мне стало только лучше. У меня есть за что биться, есть дело. Может, это и к лучшему, что вы снова необходимы. Ему от этого станет легче.

Они ещё некоторое время продолжали пить и говорить, и прежде, чем они прикончили свои пинты, Гвен с Мерлином вернулись, рука в руке, почти подскакивая от возбуждения, словно юная пара, возвращающаяся со свидания. Лицо Мерлина разрумянилось от ветра, глаза ярко сияли, возможно, это был эффект лакричного леденца на палочке, который он посасывал.

- Ну, как я выгляжу? - поинтересовался Мерлин, покрутившись.

На нём был тёмный приталенный шерстяной костюм, делавший его прямее и выше. Белый воротник рубашки оставлял шею открытой, а галстук был тёмно-синий, оттенка, заставляющего кожу сиять.

- Как всегда, - ответил Артур. - Смешной, бестолковый, и, возможно, в подпитии. Цвета мне нравятся. Стоп! Ты оставил сапоги!

- Нечего тратиться на новые сапоги, отправляясь в поход! Они вполне годные!

- Им сто лет в обед!

- Они мне нравятся, - Мерлин ослабил галстук. - Мне так неудобно во всём этом. Кто придумал такую глупую вещь? И не греет, и вообще ни для чего.

- О боже да, эти чёртовы удавки, - поддержал его Персиваль, дёргая собственный галстук. - Адская вещь.

- Пока вы тут сплетничали обо мне, Гвен придумала, как нам добраться до Берлина, - заявил Мерлин, и Артур, привстав со стула, дал ему подзатыльник.

- Мерлин! - шикнул он. - Сколько раз… секретная миссия! Это значит, ты должен стараться хранить секрет!

- Ну, здесь же наши друзья. - Мерлин обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

- Но кто-то может следить за нами сейчас!

- Нет, я бы заметил, - Мерлин отгрыз кусок леденца. - Они замечательные, кто-нибудь хочет? Я купил целую кучу.

- Думаешь, твой ухажёр им поможет? - спросил Ланселот, и Гвен засмеялась

- Он не мой ухажёр. Он просто флиртует со всеми подряд. С вами обоими, кстати, тоже.

- Да, это правда, - кивнул Персиваль. - Мы раньше базировались на побережье, там-то с ним и познакомились. Он французский контрабандист, но не ставь это ему в вину... Он честный малый.

- Он пересекает канал раза три в неделю, - пояснил Ланселот. - Возит оружие участникам Сопротивления, между прочим. Он и вас может завезти контрабандой, если что.

- Ну, это мы поглядим, - сказал Мерлин. - Артур, смотри, что я купил.

Он поднял вещь, которую принёс с собой, и поставил на стол. Она была длинная, чёрная, странной формы.

- Это футляр для лютни.

- Он не для…

- Да ладно, Гвен, какая разница, ты же понимаешь, что я не лютню собираюсь в него класть.

- Шпионское оборудование? - спросил Персиваль благоговейным шёпотом.

- Да, вот, - Мерлин приоткрыл крышку, показывая Артуру старые потрёпанные ножны, полускрытые обрывком старой рубашки.

Артур кивнул. Экскалибур стоял за его стулом, прислонённый к стене, замотанный в тряпки, позаимствованные в машине у Гилли. Ножны были весьма кстати. Он понятия не имел, как может пригодиться меч в путешествии, но это было старое, надёжное оружие, подкреплённое древней магией. Руке его не хватало.

- Я тебе шляпу принёс, - заявил Мерлин со злорадной улыбкой и запустил руку в коробку.

Это должна была быть месть за все те разы, что Артур заставлял Мерлина носить официальную ливрею. Артур напрягся, ожидая увидеть нечто чудовищно пернатое, однако шляпа оказалась весьма удобной. Приглушённо коричневая, сделанная из мягкого фетра, с практично широкими полями. Артур пожал плечами, повертел шляпу в руках и надел.

- Она называется «федора», - Мерлин потянулся поправить шляпу тем самым жестом, которым поправлял корону на голове Артура. Гвен улыбнулась, мужчины одобрительно закивали, и на миг они словно оказались вокруг другого стола, в другом месте и другом времени, тени ушедших друзей заполнили пустые места между ними.

Артур думал о друзьях позже, в последнем поезде к побережью, когда дремал, надвинув на глаза новую шляпу. Вагон плавно катил по рельсам, лишь слегка покачиваясь, несмотря на бешеную скорость. Перестук металла под полом был равномерным и громким. Артур не помнил, отчего поезд производит такой звук, и не смог объяснить Мерлину, когда тот спросил. Но ему нравилось. Это успокаивало.

Он услыхал короткий приглушённый вскрик и потянулся влево, не открывая глаз. Артур просто сделал так, как и всё это время. Каждый раз, как болезненный вскрик врывался в его сон, ему казалось, что он вновь в Камелоте, в собственной кровати, и он тянулся разбудить Мерлина от кошмаров. Его пальцы никого не находили – только грязь траншеи, простыня койки, полог палатки. Потом он просыпался и понимал, что голос принадлежал не Мерлину. Он понимал, что это кто-то другой, кто-то чужой, на другой подстилке, на другой больничной койке, это не Мерлин, потому что Мерлина нет.

Но теперь Мерлин был здесь. Он шумно спал, прижавшись к боку Артура, даже его дыхание касалось шеи. Артур погладил его тёплый живот и огляделся.

Чем больше они удалялись от Лондона, тем меньше становилось народу в поезде. Все скамьи ещё были заняты, а полки заполнены ящиками и тюками, но уже не было пассажиров, примостившихся на багаже в проходах.

За несколько лавок от них мужчина потирал грудь, тяжело дыша. Видимо, это он кричал. Девушка подняла с его плеча растрёпанную голову, хмурясь обеспокоенно.

- Просто сон, милая, - успокоил её мужчина. - Спи дальше.

Женщина на сиденье напротив улыбнулась Артуру печально и понимающе.

- И со мной то же самое, - призналась она. - Если ребёнок плакал в бомбоубежище, я просыпалась, думая, что это кто-то из них.

С нею было двое детей, оба спали, положив головы ей на колени. Мальчику было около семи, ноги в коротких штанишках свисали с сиденья и покачивались в такт движению поезда. Девочка казалась младше, трёх или четырёх лет, пухленькая и миленькая, свернулась на бочку, словно котёнок, прижав кулачки к груди.

- Он не ребёнок, - Артур прекратил поглаживать Мерлина и постарался сесть прямее, но Мерлин забормотал во сне и прижался к нему крепче. Артур чувствовал, что к концу поездки рука у него занемеет.

- Эта проклятая война всех задела, - сказала женщина. - Мой муж каждую ночь выходит под бомбы, тушит пожары. И когда приходит домой, хочет долго обниматься, храни его бог. Он остаётся с матерью, если я далеко. Хочет, чтобы она хлопотала над ним.

Артур только что заметил, как много в поезде детей. Должно быть, семьи забирали их в деревню из горящего города.

- Хорошо, что вы уезжаете. Ему будет не хватать вас, но будет спокойнее знать, что вы в безопасности.

- Я просто брошу их на бабушку, - пояснила женщина, ероша каштановые кудри дочери. - Потом вернусь назад. Я нужна там. Я медсестра.

Артур не мог сказать на это ничего, что не было бы банальностью, так что просто кивнул. Но этого было довольно, потому что попутчица улыбнулась в ответ.

Несколькими остановками позже она разбудила детей и сошла с поезда. Пожилая женщина встретила её на платформе. Все они обнялись. Артур помахал из окна, но они не заметили.

Артур долго смотрел на тёмные силуэты деревьев, мелькавшие за окном, прислушивался к мягкому посапыванию Мерлина и думал, не будет ли нарушением закона поцеловать его.

Он слышал, как его солдаты говорили об этом: между мужчинами была противозаконна более чем дружба. Может, до сих пор так и было. Артур не понимал, почему, но законы усложнились за века, и многие потеряли всякий смысл.

Закон Утера был очень прост. Все кражи наказывались одинаково, украл ли вор от жадности, из-за бедности, или доведённый голодом до полубезумного состояния. Убийц вешали независимо от обстоятельств, если только они не убили в бою, в согласии с рыцарским кодексом. И для колдовства тоже было одно наказание.

Утер называл это чистейшей, прекраснейшей справедливостью. Когда Артур получал корону, он так не думал. Но он не мог простить каждого, кого было жаль, или назначать наказание каждый раз по своему усмотрению, или переложить это на своих чиновников.

Так что он попытался улучшить законы, сделать справедливее. К концу его правления книга законов читалась как эпическая поэма на неизвестном языке. Артур не мог вспомнить, почему подписал некоторые из указов, но знал, что в своё время была важная причина.

Может, в своё время была важная причина и для такого закона. Артур посмотрел на пухлые губы Мерлина и решил, что ему всё равно. Прикрывшись шляпой, он нежно поцеловал Мерлина в губы.

Мерлин забормотал во сне и потянулся к Артуру, впуская его язык в свой рот. Они целовались долго, медленно, сонно соприкасаясь губами. Потом Мерлин резко выпрямился и сел, задыхаясь.

- Это просто сон, - сказал Артур. - Всё хорошо. Шшш, это только сон.

-Нет, нет, это правда произошло, - пробормотал Мерлин, моргая. - Мы в будущем.

Он огляделся вокруг с безумной улыбкой и побарабанил по толстому оконному стеклу.

- В далёком будущем, полном чудес, - засмеялся Мерлин. - Знаешь, Элиан фантазировал об этом всё время. Однажды, говорил он, кузнецы заткнут твою магию за пояс. Он сам пытался сделать что-то, всякие глупости. Не думал я, что всё получится. А вот мы несёмся в огромной железной скачке, летим быстрее стрелы.

Он снова положил голову на плечо Артура, пробежался по нему пальцами.

- Вот они мы. И ты бессмертен.

- Вроде того, - согласился Артур. Он был очень даже смертен. Он был, честно говоря, мировым экспертом по умиранию. Но не было необходимости вдаваться в подробности.

- А Моргана на Авалоне. В покое, в тумане.

- Да. Надеюсь, она счастлива.

- Счастлива. Мы виделись как-то на Авалоне, представляешь? А Мордред мёртв, и Гилли - придворный маг… Всё повернулось лучше, чем я предполагал. Я думал…

- Ты сильно волновался попусту. По этому поводу мы точно можем прийти к согласию.

- И наши друзья всё ещё здесь. По крайней мере, какая-то их часть. Ты встречал ещё кого-нибудь?

- Время от времени. Большинство рыцарей - они обычно шли в солдаты, так что иногда мы бились рядом.

- Тебе лишь бы мечом помахать, - вздохнул Мерлин. - Я рад, что они были с тобой.

Ну, честно говоря, они не были с Артуром. Он предпочитал не заводить близких отношений, потому что война есть война, люди умирают, и никогда не знаешь, кого потеряешь. Был момент, много веков назад, когда он и его люди попали в засаду во время разведывательной вылазки, и человек, похожий на Леона, получил стрелу в живот, и Артур тащил его несколько миль до лагеря. В последние часы он знал, что тащит тело. Он знал, но не мог прекратить, не мог бросить его.

- Я встретил твою маму как-то раз, - припомнил Артур.

- Да?

- Около ста лет назад. Она работала в полевом госпитале. Она была моложе, чем я её помнил, примерно около тридцати.

Мерлин слушал внимательно, с улыбкой, полной надежды.

- Ну, вот и всё. Мы никогда не разговаривали. На самом деле, я избегал её. Я знал, что она меня не узнает, но… Я всё боялся, что она спросит, почему ты не со мной.

- Теперь я с тобой, - Мерлин сжал пальцы на руке Артура.

- Я всё ещё не решил, беру ли тебя с собой на войну.

- Хорошо, что не берёшь.

Артур глянул ему в лицо, и Мерлин с ухмылкой показал язык.

- Я беру тебя с собой, задница, - объяснил Мерлин. - Ты не можешь сражаться с этой магией, даже Гилли не может. Так что это мой поход. Я просто позволяю тебе присоединиться.

- Как великодушно с твоей стороны.

- Я считаю, ты в большей безопасности под моим присмотром.

Мерлин вздохнул и снова уставился в окно.

- И мне нужен проводник, - добавил он. - Всё переменилось. Я не понимаю большую часть… этого. Даже немного обидно. Но, думаю, мы справимся. Когда я впервые пришёл в Камелот, я не понимал ничего в придворной жизни. Но прекрасно справился.

Он повернулся и прижался к шее Артура. Старушка через проход отвела глаза, улыбаясь под нос.

- Эээ, - Артур не сдавался. - А вот и нет. Ты оказался в замковом подземелье раньше, чем кончился первый день.

- Это не в счёт. Это всё ты был виноват.

Они нашли паб, о котором рассказывала Гвен, где её ухажёр проворачивал тёмные делишки, и стали протискиваться сквозь пьяную толпу.

- Я пойду попрошу бармена показать нам его, - сказал Артур. Но Мерлин уже повернулся и рванул к столику в углу, где долговязый длинноволосый мужчина тискал пинту, листая потрёпанный блокнот.

- Гавейн! - завопил Мерлин, размахивая руками, и как будто собрался плюхнуться на колени мужчины.

- Гвинель, - сказал чужак и поднялся на ноги, широко улыбаясь Мерлину. - Но для тебя я буду кем угодно.

Акцент у него был едва заметным, а выглядел он совершенно так же, вплоть до мягких искорок в глазах и художественного беспорядка щетины вокруг губ.

- Мистер… простите, не знаю вашего имени, - начал Артур.

- Никаких имён. Давайте просто перейдём к делу.

- Прекрасно. Я Артур. А это Мерлин.

- Привет, Мерлин, - мужчина сделал вид, будто тянется поцеловать руку Мерлина.

- Гав… Гвинель, - Мерлин счастливо засмеялся. - Привет!

- Нет, прошу, зови меня Гавейн. Мне нравится. Думаю, с этого момента Гавейн будет моим именем, а представляясь, я буду думать о тебе.

- Два балбеса, - Артур встал между ними. - Нам позарез надо на континент. Мы слышали, что вы человек, с которым можно договориться. Ланселот и Гвеневра передавали привет, кстати.

- И Персиваль, - напомнил Мерлин. – Гавейн, я не знал, что это будешь ты. Я думаю… Я не знал, как ты будешь выглядеть. Наверно это звучит бессмысленно…

- Английский - странный язык, - Гавейн пожал плечами. - Ты откуда? Не могу определить твой акцент.

- Никто не сможет определить его акцент, - проворчал Артур. - Потому что такого акцента уже не существует. Но изначально он из Уэльса. Итак, континент. У меня осталось не так много денег, но…

- А зачем вам на континент? Он захвачен. Мы продали свою страну, она теперь их. Наслаждайтесь своим чудным островом, пока он свободен.

- Я бывал во Франции, - сказал вдруг Мерлин. - Она ведь Францией сейчас называется?

- Они её ещё не переименовали, - кивнул Гавейн.

- Ты там вырос? Я побывал там, когда путешествовал. Там было очень мило. Еда была слегка… чесночной, но мне понравился хлеб. И сыр, помнишь, Артур, я посылал тебе сыр?

- Он покрылся плесенью раньше, чем до меня дошёл.

- Да он таким и был с самого начала. Не думаю, что я очень хорошо выучил язык.

- Франция сейчас не такая, какой вы её помните, - покачал головой Гавейн. - Не надо ехать. Не сейчас. Может быть, в один прекрасный день, когда…

- Нам надо сейчас, - вздохнул Мерлин. - Гавейн, мы поедем в любом случае, но мне хотелось бы с тобой.

Мужчина сложил блокнот и сунул в карман.

- Оба?

- Да.

- Тогда мой следующий рейс укомплектован. Отправляемся сейчас же, если вы готовы.

- Он только ресницами похлопал, и ты растаял? - фыркнул Артур.- Ничего не меняется. Не суетись, подбей свои незаконные сделки, мы подождём.

- Бессмысленно. С вашим весом я не смогу взять больше груза. Даже придётся оставить кое-что из товаров, которые я уже взял.

Снаружи Гавейна ждала машина, припаркованная в аллее, и они поехали прочь из Дувра, вверх от берега, в поля, к неприметному сельскому домику.

Их встретила суровая женщина средних лет.

- Это ещё что? - спросила она, подозрительно косясь на приезжих. - А где ящики?

- Вместо них я взял пассажиров, - ответил Гавейн.

- Гвинель, ты знаешь, я тебе помогаю только ради борьбы с фрицами, - нахмурилась женщина. - Это не турпоездки!

- Они платят. Деньги есть деньги.

- Лучше бы оплатили свой вес в духах, - буркнула она и ушла в дом.

Возле сарая был большой накрытый предмет, резкого и знакомого силуэта.

- Это немецкий самолёт, - заметил Артур, присмотревшись.

Гавейн усмехнулся и похлопал изогнутый край металлического крыла.

- Да, он страшненький с виду, - сказал он. - Но подождите. Взгляните на него в деле.

- Я видел их в деле. Над Лондоном.

Гавейн, не смутившись, пожал плечами.

- Не эта модель. Этому малышу всего пара месяцев от роду. Новая и улучшенная модель. В бою их ещё не используют.

Он поднял колпак над задней частью кабины и вытащил тяжёлый ящик.

- Двухместный. Но я снял сиденье стрелка. Если освободим немного места, вы оба сможете втиснуться. Удобства не обещаю, но это будет недолгая поездка.

- А как тебе повезло захватить новый немецкий самолёт?

- Моя группа напала на немецкий аэродром, - Гавейн рассказывал будничным тоном. - Обожаю самоубийственные задания. Мне удалось поднять в воздух эту машину, а остальные мы взорвали.

- Ох, Гавейн! - ласково улыбнулся Мерлин.

Гавейн выпятил грудь и, красуясь, поднял следующий ящик.

- До этого у меня был старый «Юнкерс Штука», - продолжил он. - Их было легко захватить. Во время войны в Испании эти бомбовозы падали слева и справа. У них ещё не было автопилота, и если пилот на время терял сознание за штурвалом, не всегда приходил в себя достаточно быстро, чтобы успеть подняться. Я долго на ней летал, а потом упал в море.

- Ого! - сказал Мерлин восторженно. - А что случилось?

Гавейн вытащил бутылку виски из ящика и мастерски откупорил.

- Не могу вспомнить, я был пьян, - он сделал большой глоток прямо из горлышка. - Ну, садитесь.

Когда Артур решил вступить в ВВС, он думал, что на пилота будет переучиться не труднее, чем на кавалериста, или с холодного оружия на огнестрельное, просто новый уровень мастерства, новое оружие, которым придётся овладеть. Теперь, внутри грохочущей и вибрирующей машины, отделённый от бездны тонкой металлической переборкой, он не был так уверен.

Самолёт поднимался, медленно и неуверенно, словно воздух был покрыт невидимыми колдобинами. Тело Артура налилось тяжестью, прижатое к острым рёбрам ящиков. Он думал о моторе, который поднимает машину в воздух и не даёт упасть: мелкие детали, лязгающие друг о друга, хрупкие пружины, нагромождение клапанов и поршней, бесчисленные компоненты, которые могут сломаться.

Мерлин спокойно смотрел вниз на облака через стеклянный колпак, и Артур забеспокоился, что его невозмутимое отношение - не очень хороший признак. Отсутствие у Мерлина страха и удивления могли быть другой стороной отсутствия радости, которым были отмечены их последние совместные годы.

В голове появилось странное давление, превратившееся в головную боль, и Артур оглох наполовину.

- Что-то не так, - громко сказал он, пытаясь прочистить ухо.

- Ах да, это, - кивнул Мерлин. - Просто глотни несколько раз, и пройдёт.

- Откуда ты знаешь?

- Я летал раньше.

- Ты умеешь летать? - спросил Артур. Он до сих пор не знал всех возможностей силы Мерлина, но всё-таки сомневался.

- Знаю способ, - улыбнулся Мерлин.

- То есть ты можешь просто…

Артур представил Мерлина, парящего в воздухе, длинного и тонкого, как стрела, с руками, расправленными, будто крылья. А потом представил себя, висящего на спине Мерлина, как мешок с зерном… Нет, нынешний способ путешествия был куда более простым. И определённо более достойным.

- Да, я умею много разных штук, - Мерлин пожал плечами. - Но я бы не хотел светиться прежде, чем мы поймём, с чем предстоит столкнуться. Впредь нам следует вести себя как окружающие и не бросаться в глаза.

- Разумно, - согласился Артур.

- С другой стороны, не поступи мы так, мы бы не встретили Гавейна.

- Он не… Нет, Мерлин, послушай, я знаю, ты привык, что Гавейн выполняет каждую твою прихоть. Но этот человек… Он даже не знаком с тобой. Тебе не кажется странным, что он так стремится помочь тебе?

- Нет, - просто сказал Мерлин, глядя на Артура с мягкой улыбкой. - Помнишь, как мы первый раз его встретили? Он не знал нас, но бросился в трактирную драку, чтобы нас спасти. Просто таков он есть.

Артур фыркнул, снова сглотнул, и на этот раз уши чудесным образом очистились. Самолёт выровнялся, урчание стабилизировалось. Оставалось ещё множество опасностей: их могли засечь вражеские силы, совершавшие налёт на Лондон, и у них не было вооружения, чтобы отбиваться. Артур постарался сосредоточиться на этой мысли, чтобы не думать, отчего Мерлин кажется чужаком, нацепившим лицо его покойного друга.

Артур был один слишком долго и притерпелся к этому. Он не жаждал компании, он наслаждался собственным одиночеством - в годы правления эта роскошь выпадала ему не часто. Но теперь он вернул Мерлина, и всё было по-другому. Мысль о том, что кто-то или что-то может изменить положение, отобрать у него хоть что-то из этого, хоть крохотную часть… При этой мысли что-то отчаянное и отвратительное поднималось в душе Артура, что-то, в чём он даже себе боялся признаться.

Артур никогда не считал себя ревнивым человеком. Мерлина всегда были рады приветствовать в его супружеской постели, Артур всегда любил смотреть, как тот зарывается носом между ног Гвен, или выгибается на кровати, когда Ланселот ласкает его языком. Во время долгих походов они иногда делили ложе с рыцарями. Но никогда Артур не спрашивал, где Мерлин проводит редкие ночи отсутствия, и не хотел знать, были ли они с Гавейном любовниками. Однако теперь всё изменилось.

- Я никогда не просил тебя быть верным, - сказал Артур. Мерлин удивлённо нахмурился и он замолк, подбирая слова. - Ты понимаешь, почему. В конце концов, я всегда думал, что понимаешь. Мы оба с самого начала знали, что я не могу быть верен тебе. В один прекрасный день я должен был жениться, чтобы произвести наследника. Теперь я не король и могу делать, что пожелаю. Так что теперь… Я прошу.

- Ого, - выдал Мерлин после нестерпимо долгой паузы. - После всех этих лет я всё ещё удивляюсь, какой ты можешь быть задницей.

- Что?

- Ладно. Это же не из-за меня. Это из-за Гавейна! Что не так с вами двумя, почему всё должно превращаться в долбанное соперничество? Он сказал мне всего два слова. И ты уже пытаешься пометить территорию!

- Я не…

- Пытаешься! Иначе бы ты сказал всё это много лет назад, когда решил не жениться повторно!

- Но я не мог, - пожал плечами Артур. - Ведь мой брак не удался. В этом не было твоей вины, и твои… друзья тоже не были виноваты. Я не мог просить тебя разогнать их всех, чтобы ты был только моим. Но теперь нет никого, остались только мы, и я бы не хотел, чтобы ты начинал что-нибудь, не дав мне наконец шанса…

Мерлин закусил губу и рванулся к нему, неуклюже сдвинув гавейновские ящики. Казалось, он сейчас ударит, но вместо этого он обхватил Артура за шею и втянул в мокрый, грубый поцелуй.

- Ты с ума сошёл, - бормотал Мерлин, прикусывая губу Артура острыми зубами. - Ты безумец…

- Да, хорошо, я знаю, - сознался Артур, нежно целуя его в ответ, пытаясь успокоить. - Я знаю, что не хочу потерять тебя. Ни из-за Гавейна, ни из-за… то, что между нами, не такое, это нечто большее… просто забудь, что я тут наговорил.

- Нет, - Мерлин втиснулся в небольшое пространство между ящиками и кабиной, прижимаясь к Артуру. - Я бы хотел принадлежать тебе всецело, сир. Мне бы это понравилось.

Они целовались медленно, в молчании, бесконечно долго. Артур вцепился в острые плечи Мерлина, вылизывал его рот и чувствовал себя полным надежд.

- Это было бы здорово, - произнёс он в конце концов. - Я буду… всё будет иначе, вот увидишь. В прошлый раз многое пошло не так. С самого начала много чего сложилось неправильно. Но в этот раз...

Мерлин притянул Артура к себе крепче и заставил замолчать одним из тех мягких, затяжных поцелуев, и Артур отпустил себя, позволил себе плыть посреди воздуха, высоко над морем, ни о чём не думая, ни о чём не беспокоясь.

Самолёт под ними завибрировал, мотор зарычал иначе, и тело Артура стало невесомым. Ощущение было физически болезненным.

- Мы падаем, – сказал Артур, пытаясь оставаться спокойным и не впиваться пальцами в руку Мерлина.

- Мы садимся.

- А. Хорошо.

- Не волнуйся. Если будем падать, я поймаю.

Это длилось вечно. Самолёт скользнул в тошнотворное пике и выровнялся вновь, дрожа, рывками.

- Что творит этот пьяный идиот? - прорычал Артур, его тошнило от беспомощности больше, чем от колебаний высоты. - В воздухе нет кочек, мы не должны чувствовать себя так, словно скребём брюхом по камням!

- Уже скоро, - пообещал Мерлин, и вдруг они жёстко ударились о землю, и с грохотом понеслись вперёд на невероятной скорости.

- Ой, ой, - причитал Мерлин, пытаясь оторвать себя и Артура от стенки кабины.

Когда они выбрались наружу, почва под ногами не показалась Артуру твёрдой, она волновалась и колебалась, стоило чуть отвлечься. Какие-то люди выгрузили ящики и заспорили с Гавейном по-французски, разговаривая слишком быстро, чтобы их понять. Они не обращали внимания на Артура, и тот уступил накатившему головокружению, опустился на заброшенное поле, покрытое колосьями сгнившей пшеницы.

Мерлин присел рядом с ним, уперевшись ладонями в землю, а потом лёг и растянулся на животе.

- Мерлин, если ты придуриваешься, чтобы я на твоём фоне смотрелся не так позорно, – Артур сглотнул, подавляя приступ тошноты, – то пожалуйста, продолжай.

- Я слушаю магию. Если Гили прав и ребята из Врил пытаются выжать силу из земли, я должен почувствовать искажения, - Мерлин приподнялся. – Нет. Всё ещё слишком далеко. Я должен подобраться поближе.

Французы разгрузили самолёт и потащили его с поля, к большому сараю. Дом, стоявший рядом, был наполовину сожжён, с тёмными, зияющими окнами. Артур представил, что произошло здесь, что случилось с людьми, засеявшими это поле, и подумал, что не стоит продолжать думать в этом направлении.

- Что за шум? – спросил он у Гавейна, расположившегося рядом на остатках урожая прошлого лета.

- Говорят, я с вас мало взял.

- Я могу добавить денег! – предложил Мерлин. – Это же просто крашеные бумажки?

- Не стоит думать о них иначе, - Гавейн пожал плечами. – А ты у нас, значит, фальшивомонетчик?

- Я много кто, - Мерлин скромно потупился.

- Я умираю от любопытства. Что за игру вы затеяли? – Гавейн улыбнулся. – Могу поклясться, это не ваш первый танец, и ставлю на то, что вы планируете нечто потрясающее. Но, разумеется, меньше знаешь, крепче спишь. Мы отвезём вас в Кале в закрытом фургоне, чтобы в случае поимки вы не могли показать дорогу до базы.

- Мы бы никогда не предали тебя, Гавейн, - возмутился Мерлин.

Артур потрогал больные ногти и кивнул:

- Это разумно.

- Я буду в городе через пару дней. В доках есть бар, можете найти меня там. Если вам нужно что-то… знаю, вы разбираетесь в бумажках. Но оружие, информация…

- У нас есть всё необходимое, - сказал Артур. - Хотя я взял бы пистолет. И выпустил бы на пробу пару пуль. Здесь безопасно?

Гавейн прищурился, однако услужливо вытащил пистолет из-под куртки. Модель была незнакомой, но принцип оставался тем же. Артур кивнул и повёл Мерлина к ряду деревьев на краю поля.

- Хочу показать тебе кое-что, - пояснил он. - Теперь вместо арбалетов используют это. Есть и побольше, поточнее и помощнее, но такие удобнее. Легко носить, легко прятать, легко стрелять. Как минимум, у каждого вражеского солдата есть такой. Теперь смотри.

Артур быстро прицелился, припомнив навыки прошлой войны, и выстрелил в ствол ближайшего дуба.

- Чтоб ты скис! – взвизгнул Мерлин, хватаясь за уши. – Это так громко! Мог бы и предупредить меня!

- Видел, куда я попал?

- Да, вон в то дерево…

- Иди и посмотри. Я хочу, чтобы ты видел, что получилось.

- Я представляю, Артур.

- Иди и посмотри.

Мерлин закатил глаза и поплёлся к дереву. Французы прекратили работу, отвлёкшись на выстрел, но теперь продолжили загружать ящики в большую машину с прицепом.

- Мы почти готовы, - предупредил Гавейн. Мерлин уже возвращался назад, бледный, спотыкаясь о палую пшеницу.

- Хорошо, - сказал он. - Хорошо, ты добился, чего хотел.

- Нет ещё. Я хочу, чтобы теперь ты выстрелил.

- Артур, я не хочу. Я всё понял.

- Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, как это просто. Как быстро враги могут сделать это. Ты должен знать, что некогда колебаться. Давай, - Артур сунул пистолет в потную ладонь Мерлина и привёл руку в нужное положение. Просто положи палец сюда… и нажми. Сильнее.

Раздался выстрел, Мерлин вздрогнул всем телом в руках Артура и выронил оружие.

- Больно, - пожаловался он, потирая руку. - И, думаю, я сильно промазал. Не так уж и просто.

- Будет лучше после пары дней практики. Но всякий, с кем мы столкнёмся, имеет больше опыта. Ты должен помнить об этом.

- Ну и весёленькая же поездочка вас ждёт без подготовки в стрельбе, - сказал Гавейн обеспокоенно. - Я-то думал, вы знаете, что делаете…

- Мне не нужно оружие, Гавейн, - вздохнул Мерлин. - Я сам оружие.

- Мерлин, - начал Артур, но Мерлин покачал головой, оскалив зубы в упрямой гримасе.

- Нет. Я не собираюсь лгать и прятаться. Не сейчас. У меня есть магия, Гавейн.

- Магия? Как в цирке или на спиритическом…

- Как это, - Мерлин взмахнул руками в сторону дуба, и старое дерево дрогнуло, рассыпая остатки сухих листьев, и раскололось пополам с громким треском. Изуродованный ствол качнулся, сгибаясь под собственным весом. Несколько ветвей хрустнули и отвалились, упали к сплетённым корням.

- Пистолеты так не могут, - пробормотал Мерлин, и Артур решил отойти в сторону, позволить ему выпустить пар, а про пушки объяснить как-нибудь в другой раз. Мерлин направил правую ладонь на следующее дерево, шепча любимое огненное заклинание, но замер на полуслове, когда Гавейн поймал оба его запястья и легонько встряхнул.

- Не надо, - попросил он. - Перестань разрушать французскую землю, она и так достаточно пострадала.

Мерлин уставился на него, гневно выдыхая сквозь раздувающиеся ноздри, его глаза были золотыми от магии, бессмысленными и дикими.

- Ты не оружие, - сказал Гавейн. - Ты человек. Мерлин, друг мой, ты человек.

- Ты не знаешь, - возразил Мерлин. - Ты не представляешь, что готовится. В Берлине есть волшебники, люди вроде меня, они будут сражаться… Они применят всю свою магию против… пистолетов, и машин, они пройдут с оккупационной армией, выжигая наше королевство. И я должен остановить их. Я должен остановить их.

- Я знаю, что с тобой стало, - произнёс Гавейн мягко. - С моими людьми случилось то же самое. Война меняет тебя, конечно, меняет, так и должно быть. Но если мы забудем, что мы люди, война никогда не кончится.

Мерлин горько рассмеялся, подался вперёд и уткнулся лбом в плечо Гавейна.

- Я знаю это. Чтоб мне провалиться, ты думал, я этого не знаю? - пробормотал он. - Гавейн. Пожалуйста. Поедем с нами.

- В Берлин? Ты уверен? - Гавейн бросил на Артура смущённый взгляд поверх плеча Мерлина, и Артур пожал плечами. Он почти ожидал этого.

- Это его поход. Если он говорит, что ты ему нужен, значит, ты ему нужен. Послушай, я понимаю, что у тебя тут есть обязательства, и что может быть опасно…

- Я могу взять отпуск, - сказал Гавейн весело. - Даже у настоящих солдат бывают увольнительные. И что за жизнь без опасностей?

- Спасибо, Гавейн. – произнёс Мерлин негромко, всё ещё цепляясь за него. - Просто… мы бьёмся с одним врагом, и я подумал… мы плохо знаем эти земли. Нам понадобится помощь… - Он отстранился и быстро вытер лицо рукавом. - Мне лучше, честное слово, - заявил он Артуру с кривой, вымученной улыбкой. - Я просто… Я не знаю. Пойду возьму вещи.

Мерлин отправился подобрать свои пожитки туда, где французы выгрузили их на поле. Гавейн помахал ему обнадёживающе и обернулся рассмотреть упавшее дерево.

- Кровь Христова, - прошептал он. - Это же…

- Это ещё ничего, - покачал головой Артур. – То, что ты увидишь, если отправишься с нами… Послушай, если не хочешь, скажи ему. У тебя нет причин нам доверять. Как ты понимаешь, мы просто пара психов, отправляющихся в сердце вражеской территории на непродуманное самоубийственное задание…

- Не уговаривай, я уже согласился, - ухмыльнулся Гавейн. - И я не собираюсь пропустить приключение всей жизни. Но если ты так боишься, что я буду поблизости…

- В самом деле, я был бы рад, если бы ты присоединился к нам, - неохотно признался Артур. - Я… Ты, похоже, опытный боец и хороший человек. И ты знаешь, что сказать ему, когда он… Я сам, кажется, никогда не понимаю, что сказать.

- Это потому, что ты слишком близко. Нет ничего проще, чем давать мудрые советы посторонним, друг мой, - заметил Гавейн, последнее выражение хотя и было раздражающей фигурой французской речи, прозвучало искренне.

- Мир, - Артур протянул руку для рукопожатия.

Гавейн решил, что лететь вглубь страны будет слишком опасно и следует ехать поездом. Они делали большой крюк, через Лилль и Париж, так было безопаснее, чем напрямую прорываться через Бельгию, и хотели повидаться в Париже с друзьями, бойцами Сопротивления, чтобы скоординировать усилия.

Они полностью сняли небольшое купе и могли говорить между собою по-английски без опаски. Солдаты останавливали и обыскивали поезд каждые несколько часов, но документы, которые Мерлин изготовил по инструкции Гавейна, кажется, удовлетворяли их полностью. Чёрный чехол для гитары, где хранились меч Артура и пистолет Гавейна, сунули под сиденье и закрыли другими сумками. Мерлин придал ему «максимальную невидимость», что бы это ни значило. Солдаты смотрели прямо на него и сдвигали его в сторону, не открывая, прежде чем перерывать прочий багаж.

На одной из остановок Гавейн пробежался по платформе и вернулся с едой. Продукты были знакомы с прошлой войны: хлеб с хрустящей корочкой, острый сыр и крепкое, пьянящее французское вино. Мерлин без энтузиазма сгрыз корочку и в одиночку выдул бутылку вина, делая большие, жадные глотки с мрачным и отсутствующим видом.

- Оно неразбавленное, - предупредил Артур.

- Конечно, неразбавленное, - с обидой сказал Гавейн. - Только из-за того, что наша страна захвачена, мы не станем разбавлять «Бордо»! Это не лучший год, я не спорю…

- Просто он не привык к крепкому вину.

На самом деле, это не было правдой. С тех пор, как начались кошмары, Мерлин мог пить пиво бочонками в плохие дни, а иногда пил неразбавленный виски, пока не начинало тошнить. Артур так и не был уверен, стоит ли положить этому конец, потому что в такие дни Мерлин выбирался в трактир, говорил с людьми, а не прятался по тёмным углам. Кроме того, Мерлин, мучимый похмельем, казался веселее, потому что головная боль как бы распугивала все прочие терзания.

- Ох, заткнись, Артур, - Мерлин вызывающе сделал очередной глоток. - Я прекрасно переношу опьянение. Если ты помнишь, сколько бы я ни выпил, я не выбегал нагишом на балкон и не орал: «Я король всего обозримого!»

- Потому что к этому моменту был уже под столом! И это было всего один раз, могу я хоть раз повеселиться? Напомнить тебе случай, когда ты превратил воду в нашем колодце в мёд?

- Это всем нравилось!

- Да, пока не пришло время кормить детей, поливать растения и устраивать стирку!

- Я в тот же день всё исправил, хотя и не с первого раза…

- Весь город вонял перегаром неделю! Просто отдай мне эту бутылку, прежде чем поезд превратится в тыкву.

- Не отдам… ах ты зараза, раскомандовался! Прекрати нудить!

- Пока ты не повзрослеешь и не вспомнишь, что мы на опасном задании…

- Боже, как вы препираетесь! - улыбнулся Гавейн. - Как давно вы женаты?

- Мы не женаты, - сказал Мерлин с горечью и сделал ещё один огромный глоток вина. Он уже был сильно пьян, плохо выговаривал слова, впадал в сентиментальность. - Уже нет. Наша жена ушла от нас к нашему другу.

- Мерлин просто неловко пошутил, - смутился Артур. - И она не была нашей женой.

- Вот ещё, я тоже любил её!

Это была правда. Мерлин всегда её любил. Иногда у Артура складывалось впечатление, что Мерлин вложил в этот брак больше, чем они с Гвеневрой вместе взятые. Мерлин помог им заметить первую искру страсти и продолжал раздувать её, пока она не превратилась в нечто большее. Он вытащил признание из обоих. Передавал письма, устраивал свидания, защищал влюблённых от всех передряг. Он убеждал Артура, что Гвен будет прекрасной королевой, он руководил всеми приготовлениями к свадьбе и начал обустраивать детскую неделю спустя после брачной ночи. Он следил, чтобы просторная, светлая комната была чиста и свободна от пыли, ожидая в готовности все эти долгие годы.

Мерлин гасил каждую ссору, вспыхивающую между супругами, и его всегда с радостью принимали в их постели, оба желали его там. Гвен симпатизировала Мерлину прежде, чем поцеловала Артура. Даже прежде, чем встретила Ланселота. Мерлин продолжал выбирать замечательные имена их будущим детям, пока Гвен не попросила прекратить. Это был его брак больше, чем их. Когда Гвен решила уйти, Мерлину она призналась первому.

- Да. Но когда ты говоришь «наша жена», это звучит, как «шлюха», - пояснил Артур.

- Вообще-то, свалить с вашим общим другом звучит ещё хуже, - заметил Гавейн.

- Нет, отнюдь. Это была любовь, - сказал Мерлин. - Мы не в обиде.

Он прикончил вино и осовело хлопал глазами, глядя на пустую бутылку в смущении.

- Я просто собираюсь…

- Обблевать себя с головы до ног?

- Нет, просто вздремнуть, - заявил Мерлин, привалился к плечу Артура, уткнувшись носом в его воротник, и тут же громко захрапел.

Гавейн поглядел на него, улыбнулся тепло, ласково, так же, как прежний Гавейн смотрел на Мерлина, стоило тому повернуться спиной.

- Вы любовники, а? - спросил он.

- Кроме всего прочего, да, - ответил Артур коротко, поддерживая обмякшее тело Мерлина, обхватив рукой вокруг талии.

- Зачем же ты женился на ком-то ещё, идиот, - вздохнул Гавейн. - Ты для него всё. Даже я это вижу.

- Я должен был. И это было с его благословения, он даже выбрал её для меня. Он предпочёл, чтобы я женился на его подруге, а не на какой-нибудь высокомерной дуре, которую подберёт мой отец.

- А, - кивнул Гавейн. - Вот оно что. Не надо объяснять, мой отец был виконт.

- Правда? Так ты…

- Нет. Я никто, - спокойно сказал Гавейн, возясь с едой. - Мои родители умерли, я в розыске, в моём родовом поместье военная база, на моей фабрике делают патроны, чтобы продолжить держать мою страну на коленях. И это максимум, что я собираюсь рассказать тебе о своём прошлом. Вот кто я сейчас.

Он отряхнул крошки с рук и отсалютовал Артуру бутылкой.

- Ночью мы остановимся в Париже. Я отведу вас в безопасный дом. Кажется, вам обоим нужна передышка прежде, чем мы отправимся дальше.


	4. Chapter 4

Конспиративная квартира была маленьким грязным помещением на Монмартре, пустым, за исключением нескольких матрасов, валявшихся на полу в каждой комнате.

- Ничего особенного, - сказал Гавейн. - Просто убежище.

- О, у нас бывало и хуже, - заверил его Мерлин. - У меня даже матраса не было до девятнадцати лет.

- Оставьте здесь вещи, я устрою вам прогулку по городу. Вы никогда не видели ничего подобного. Обещаю, эту ночь вы никогда не забудете.

- Я бы хотел просто побыть дома, - Мерлин искоса глянул на Артура голодными глазами. – Понимаешь? Поспать.

Как только за Гавейном закрылась дверь, Мерлин сгрёб Артура за воротник, сбил с него шляпу-федору и поцеловал его, глубоко, страстно.

- Ну, теперь я весь твой, - заявил он с глупой улыбкой. - И что ты собираешься со мной делать?

- Ох, то же, что и всегда, - пробормотал Артур, вылизывая тёплую, мягкую кожу шеи Мерлина и заваливая его на ближайший матрас.

У них заняло кучу времени выпростать Мерлина из новой одежды, Артур помог ему распутать галстук, протиснуть пуговки и запонки сквозь маленькие петли и выбраться из подтяжек, постоянно жадно целуя и поглаживая каждый дюйм обнажающейся кожи.

- Клянусь, снять с человека полный доспех легче, чем это, - проворчал Мерлин, возясь с подтяжками для носков. - Что за глупости, ох, давай же, раздевайся, скорей, скорей.

И наконец они разделись, растянулись рядом на тощем матрасе, лицом к лицу, прижавшись друг к дружке, соединившись удивительно знакомо. Артур накрыл Мерлина своим телом, соизмеряясь с ним везде, ноги, пальцы, члены, животы, и просто задержался так, чувствуя, как Мерлин дышит под его весом, чувствуя его кожу и знакомые, любимые углы, растягиваясь на нём, вспоминая и наслаждаясь каждым мускулом, каждой выступающей косточкой, каждым кусочком.

- Ты вернулся, ты вернулся, - шептал он, хотя желал бы сказать куда больше, подобрать слово для всего, что бурлило у него в груди.

- Я вернулся, - счастливо выдохнул Мерлин, мягко подаваясь ему навстречу. - Ох. Посмотри-ка на себя. Ты весь как новенький.

Он мягко пробежал кончиками пальцев по спине Артура, по рукам, оттолкнул его, чтобы исследовать грудь, заулыбался.

- Ого, Артур, все твои шрамы сошли, даже от Зверя Рыкающего. Как будто ничего и не случалось.

Мерлин притянул Артура ближе и поцеловал, сминая губы, жестоко и грубо, царапая его спину неровными ногтями, словно стараясь пометить нетронутую кожу по новой, заставляя рассказывать новую историю.

Он схватил Артура за руку, шепнул слово, и пальцы покрылись скользкой смазкой, старое заклинание, придуманное Мерлином в одном из давних походов, когда больше ничего не было под рукой, а они сходили с ума от страсти, отчаянно желая проникнуть один в другого. Мерлин направил руку Артура вниз, развёл ноги, призывно толкнулся вверх.

Артур дрожащими пальцами пробежал по изгибу задницы Мерлина, и неожиданно в его памяти всплыли последние несколько раз, когда они занимались этим. Мерлин вдруг ушёл в себя посреди всего действа, а когда вновь открыл глаза, они были тёмными и пустыми.

Это длилось всего миг, а потом Мерлин очнулся, но Артур не был готов снова увидеть подобное, не мог так рисковать.

- Нет, - Артур скатился с него. - Давай-ка сегодня ты сделаешь всю работу.

Мерлин охотно забрался на Артура и закинул его ногу себе на плечо.

- Король королём, - Мерлин толкнулся скользкими пальцами в задницу Артура, у которого перехватило дыхание от полузабытого ощущения жгучего, сладкого растягивания. - Всё в порядке, сир, я послужу тебе.

Когда член Мерлина раскрывал Артура, тому захотелось плакать от облегчения и радости, и Мерлин едва дал ему секундную передышку, прежде чем толкнуться глубже.

- Ох, Артур, Артур, ты такой… - стонал он.

- Я и внутри весь новый? - выдохнул Артур, и Мерлин засмеялся, и снова его поцеловал, и задвигался в нём сильными, размеренными толчками, и Артуру хотелось, чтобы это длилось вечно, хотя прошла едва ли минута.

- Проклятье, - пробормотал он в губы Мерлину, которые целовал, опьянённый счастьем.

- Хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

- Нет. Нет, не дури. Ни в коем случае.

Артур хотел прикрыть глаза и насладиться каждым движением члена Мерлина в своём самом нежном месте, но не мог перестать смотреть на улыбающееся лицо друга, как он каждый раз прикусывает губу, толкаясь внутрь, как он закрывает глаза и приоткрывает рот, жёстко входя, теряя ритм, выбивая из Артура дыхание силой удара. Мерлин крикнул резко, содрогаясь, глаза вспыхнули золотом, и один только вид этого заставил чуть опавший член Артура снова подскочить.

Они лежали, переплетаясь, член Мерлина медленно становился мягче внутри Артура, его тёплое семя вытекало на грязные простыни. Артур держал Мерлина крепко, даже боясь дышать. Ощущение было непривычное, похожее на их первый секс после того, как Артур узнал о магии. Грубо, более по-настоящему, немного больно. Ново.

- Чувствую себя ужасно, - сказал Мерлин.

- Спину потянул?

- Нет, - ответил Мерлин с неловкой усмешкой. - Нет, я не имел в виду… Я чувствую себя великолепно. Просто виноватым. Наверно, нельзя предаваться радостям жизни, когда идёт война.

- Не бери в голову. Мы трахались, как бешеные кролики, перед каждой битвой. Сколько раз палатку роняли.

- Да. Но тогда вражеская армия стояла лагерем на другой стороне поля, ожидая, так же, как и мы. А теперь всё иначе. Они жгут Лондон, пока мы тут… Каждый раз, как мы отдыхаем, гибнут ещё люди.

- Мерлин, прекрати. Ты единственный, кто заставлял меня отдыхать, даже когда шла война, есть, когда мои люди голодали. Невозможно никого спасти, если не хватит сил для битвы.

- Да, - Мерлин завозился на нём, словно пытаясь отстраниться и уйти в себя. Артур не отпускал. И Мерлин снова затих, беспокойно играя с его волосами. - Эх, в молодости я был таким мудрым. В девятнадцать у меня были на всё ответы. Я знал кто я, кто мои друзья и какова моя судьба. Что хорошо, что плохо. Мне не хватает этой ясности. Разве не должен я был стать мудрее с годами?

- Мне знакомы подобные разочарования, - кивнул Артур. - Я ждал этой хваленной мудрости а она так и не пришла. Не считая Гилли, я, наверно, самый старый человек в мире, если сложить все годы моей жизни. И я не чувствую себя мудрее. Я чувствую себя… таким, как всегда.

- Прости, что сотворил с тобой такое, Артур.

- Не извиняйся. Я рад, что так вышло.

- Как ты можешь быть рад? Все эти битвы, и смерти, и бесконечные войны…

- Мерлин, я жив. Я должен был умереть века назад, а я жив, конечно же, я рад. Я не понимаю, почему тебе так трудно понять, это же основа человеческой натуры. Всем нравится быть живыми.

- Да, по душе им это или нет, - задумчиво произнёс Мерлин.

Артур ухватил его за голое плечо и слегка потряс.

- Эй, ты никогда не говорил мне… и я думаю, у тебя есть свои причины, какими бы идиотскими они ни были. Но теперь всё в прошлом. Четырнадцать веков прошло. Это больше не имеет значения. Теперь ты можешь мне рассказать или нет? Что с тобой случилось тогда?

- Это не было что-то определённое, - голос Мерлин слегка дрогнул, он затих на долгое время, неровно дыша в плечо Артура. - Это не было что-то одно, - продолжил он, когда Артур уже начал терять терпение. Просто всё… мы воевали так долго, одна война за другой. И я так устал. Я просто хотел отдохнуть. Но времени никогда не было, мы должны были постоянно двигаться вперёд. А потом наступил мир и всё наконец стало хорошо, мы достигли всего, что наметили. И я стал тебе не нужен больше.

- Я нуждался в тебе.

- Ну, как в советнике, может быть. Хотя и потребность в моих советах к тому времени отпала. Ты состоялся. Ты был великим королём, у тебя было полно дел. Но ты прекрасно со всем справлялся. И я думал, что могу наконец отдохнуть. И тогда-то, тогда-то всё и началось. Прямо как говорил Гавейн. Как будто для меня война никогда не кончалась. Она продолжала мне сниться. Вся эта кровь, все эти лица, все, кого мы убили, все, кого мы потеряли. Всё, что я сделал неправильно или мог сделать лучше. Порой даже наяву - я был в комнате, говорил с тобой, и одновременно был на поле боя, или… ещё где-нибудь. И всё было так реально, как будто в этот момент происходило. И будучи наедине с собой я продолжал думать об этом. Всё, что я, казалось, позабыл, или хотел забыть, - всё это вернулось, и я не мог выгнать это из головы, и ничего другого не мог видеть. Всё, что я чувствовал - раскаяние, сожаление, вину. Нет покоя многогрешному Мерлину.

- Ты не многогрешен, Мерлин, что ещё за чушь.

- Я знаю. Это всё такая глупость, если произнести вслух. Вот почему я никогда тебе не рассказывал. Это всё просто… глупость.

- Конечно, и я объясню тебе, почему. Тебе не о чем сожалеть, Мерлин. Мы строили вместе, строили нечто прекрасное и прочное. Я этим горжусь, и тебе тоже стоит. Так ты оскорбляешь нашу память, обесценивая наше дело!

- Нашу память? Мы ведь ещё не умерли, Артур.

- Ты понимаешь, о чём я. Да, много людей погибло в войнах, которые мы вели. Но куда больше людей мы сбереги, а жизнь скольких поменялась к лучшему из-за нас? И я думаю, сама судьба была на нашей стороне, направляла наши руки, потому что…

Он перекатился набок, чтобы заглянуть Мерлину в лицо, и снова почувствовал головокружительную, благоговейную радость, наполнявшую его каждый раз при мысли об этом.

- Отец мне всегда говорил, король порой должен быть бессердечным. Это я должен был принимать ужасные решения, делать невыразимые вещи на благо королевства и нести это бремя до конца моей жизни. Но… этого просто никогда не случилось. Да, бывал и трудный выбор, но мне никогда не приходилось жертвовать честью и делать что-нибудь действительно ужасное. Как будто что-то приглядывало за нами. Какая-нибудь божественная воля, понимаешь? Может, Старая Религия была благодарна, что мы её вернули, может, боги… Но что-то явно помогало нам всё время, уводя от тёмного пути. Давало уверенность, что нам не придётся сожалеть. Сохраняло нас верными себе.

Артур ни с кем этим раньше не делился, хранил эту странную, обнадёживающую веру глубоко в сердце, но из всех людей именно Мерлин, как он полагал, поймёт. Возможно, только он один и мог. Однако Мерлин просто равнодушно смотрел на Артура, крутя пальцами измятую простыню.

- Ну, я не знаю, это довольно глупо звучит, - сказал Артур, сбитый с толку. – Может, нам просто везло.

- Нет, нам не везло настолько, - произнёс Мерлин ровным тоном. - В самом деле.

Артур глянул на его спокойное, безразличное лицо, и вдруг похолодел так, что с трудом сдержал дрожь.

- Пожалуйста, не сердись, - устало вздохнул Мерлин. - Я не хочу сей час ссориться.

- Поясни, - потребовал Артур, и Мерлин набрал побольше воздуха.

- Мы были правы, как ты только что сказал. Мы строили нечто прекрасное. Королевство, которое воздавало по делам, ценило равенство, заботилось о несчастных, защищало беспомощных. Королевство, где стоило бороться за каждого, кто бы он ни был. И ты был во главе всего этого. Богоподобный король Артур, неколебимый и чистый сердцем. Как будто все песни, которые слагали про тебя, были правдивы. И я хотел, чтобы ты остался таким. Верным себе. Не только ради тебя самого, ради королевства тоже. Итак, если перед нами вставал ужасный выбор… я делал его.

- Чтоб меня… - сказал Артур, силясь понять это. - Ты… Чтоб тебя…

Мерлин попытался улыбнуться. Ресницы его были мокрыми от слёз, а лицо по-прежнему спокойным, голос монотонным, невыразительным.

- К моменту, когда ты получил корону, я уже делал это годами. До того, как ты узнал о моей магии, мне не с кем было поделиться. Так что я просто шёл вперёд и делал дело. Я устранял опасность иногда раньше, чем ты успевал заметить. И потом, когда ты был королём, случалось кое-что, о чём я не хотел бы, чтобы ты знал. Кое-что, что я не хотел бы, чтобы было на твоей совести. Так…

- Ты… ты не имел права.

- Я не хочу ссориться прямо сейчас, - повторил Мерлин упрямо. - И знаешь, я не то, чтобы убивал на месте каждого, кто косо на тебя глянет. Я выбирал лучшее из имевшегося. Или так считал на тот момент. Я считал, что смогу жить с этим, что это оправдано. И я не думал об этом до тех пор, как…

Он вдруг вздрогнул всем телом, подкатился ближе и уткнулся в руки Артура. Тот едва не оттолкнул его, хотел ударить, кричать, швыряться вещами, но укротил гнев и обнял холодную спину Мерлина.

- Я пытался с этим бороться, - бормотал Мерлин ему на ухо. - Я старался не думать об этом и наслаждаться миром, новым Камелотом, всем. Я хотел просыпаться и быть счастливым только от того, что вот, солнечный день, как прежде со мной бывало. Это было так ужасно. Я так хотел, чтобы это прекратилось. И вот что оказалось хуже всего: это было в моей голове. Против чего я бился? Против собственной головы?

- Ну, - сказал Артур, мало-помалу успокаиваясь от сердцебиения Мерлина рядом с его грудью. - Ты всегда был сам себе худшим врагом. Ничего удивительного.

- И потом, - продолжил Мерлин, испытывая неожиданный прилив красноречия. - Потом я просто не мог перестать думать об этом и больше не хотел быть счастливым. Легче было прекратить борьбу и погрузиться в самобичевание, на какое-то время это даже принесло облегчение. Я думал, я заслужил это, вот моё место. Возможно, я получу некое умиротворение, опустившись так глубоко, как смогу, позволив этому захватить меня. Но покоя не было. Не было. И однажды я проснулся с мыслью: какой смысл делать всё это?

- Делать что?

- Всё. Каждый день был пыткой, я был никому не нужен. Всё, что я делал, - распространял вокруг уныние. Просто не было смысла продолжать, и теперь у меня не было такой обязанности ни перед кем. И вот тогда я решил…

- Нет, - выпалил Артур, хватаясь за него в ужасе.

- О нет. Нет. Я решил отправиться путешествовать. Вырваться из колеи, поискать помощи. Потому что теперь это были не просто печаль и плохие воспоминания, это были безумные мысли. Я на самом деле скатывался в безумие. И это помогло, мне стало лучше. Но всё уже в прошлом. Покончим с этим. И прости, что я был… Мне сейчас очень стыдно.

- Но ты говорил, что тебе лучше, - сказал Артур осторожно.

- Да. Лучше! И ещё мы в будущем, и, правда, ничего из этого не важно. Все, кого я убил, кого не спас, были бы сейчас так или иначе мертвы. Все, кому мы помогли, сейчас тоже мертвы. Ничто из этого теперь не имеет значения. Как будто ничего и не случалось. И у нас есть задание, всегда легче держать хвост трубой, когда у тебя есть дело. Ну вот.

Артур укрыл их обоих своим пальто, и они лежали рядом в темноте. Артур чувствовал себя ужасно уставшим, выжатым, как после целого дня тяжёлых переговоров, и боялся что-нибудь сказать. Должны быть слова, думал он, несколько фраз, которые всё исправят, но не мог их найти.

Дверь медленно открылась и Гавейн что-то прошептал по-французски. Несколько пар ног прошли на цыпочках по комнате, прямо рядом с их матрасом, в другую спальню. Включённый свет пробился из-под двери, и помещение наполнилось перешёптываниями, шорохом одежды и женским смехом.

- Очень на него похоже, - шепнул Артур. – Разве не собирался он вступить в связь с местным подпольем?

- Он определённо вступает в связь, - тихонько засмеялся Мерлин. – Ох, Гавейн… Думаешь, это кто-то из подполья, или они только что познакомились в баре?

- Я уверен, он сможет рассказать нам об этом завтра, - Артур поцеловал Мерлина в макушку. – Ладно, я не сержусь. И рад, что тебе лучше. А теперь спи.

Они были в поезде ещё до рассвета, и въехали в Берлин в сумерках. Акцент Артура не давал ему сойти за берлинца, но был похож на один из провинциальных диалектов, а светлые волосы были убедительны для лавочников. Друзья пообедали в тёмной столовой при вокзале; Мерлин быстро выхлебал суп, вылил стакан воды в пустую миску и долго смотрел туда, бормоча под нос.

- Будем считать что это магия, а не последствия двухдневного запоя, - проворчал Гавейн.

Мерлин перемешал воду в ворожейной миске и поднялся.

- Наш связной готов ко встрече с нами прямо сейчас. Идёмте.

Они направились на юг, к месту встречи, указанному Гилли.

- Как будто и нет никакой войны, - Мерлин глазел по сторонам, словно глуповатый турист. - Всё такое… прибранное.

- Здесь кругом война, - Артур попытался натянуть шляпу поглубже. На улицах было много молодых женщин, бросавших на них жаждущие, голодные взгляды. Так часто бывает в военные годы, когда большинство молодых мужчин далеко, на фронте.

- О, - Мерлин указал на обгоревшие руины небольшой готической церкви. - Смотрите-ка. Это наши натворили?

- Да, похоже, - кивнул Гавейн не без удовольствия.

- Не знал, что наши самолёты могут забираться так далеко вглубь континента.

- Досюда как раз долетают. После Дюнкерка англичане только это и могут. Посылать бомбардировщики. Ну, и ещё вас.

- Надеюсь, мы будем более удачным решением, - пошутил Артур.

- Да, - согласился Мерлин. - Я понимаю, что это война. Но это же… город. Здесь же дети.

По улице маршировала небольшая группа мальчиков со взрослым во главе. Они все были одеты одинаково: аккуратные рубашки, шейные платки, гольфы до колен, короткие штанишки. Детские лица оставались гордыми и серьёзными, мальчики старались держать строй.

- Поглядите-ка на них, - с улыбкой произнёс Мерлин. - Они готовятся быть оруженосцами?

- Они готовятся быть пушечным мясом, - нахмурился Гавейн. - Пойдёмте, просто не обращайте внимания.

Они прошли ещё несколько кварталов, глядя, как солнце опускается за высокие каменные здания.

- Это действительно происходит, - сказал Мерлин. - Гилли был прав, теперь я это чувствую. Здесь магия закручивается, люди из Врил что-то делают с ней. Обычно она течёт в земле по силовым линиям, а теперь стягивается в узел, неподалёку отсюда. Думаю, я могу найти центр.

- Давай сосредоточимся на задании, - попросил Артур. - Я пытаюсь представить, на кого похож наш встречающий.

- На меня, наверно, - Мерлин пожал плечами.

- Ну да, я знаю, что это будет волшебник. Я пытаюсь представить, что он за человек.

- О чём я и говорю. Он хороший друг Гилли, а Гилли нелегко заводит друзей. В прошлом я был единственным его другом. Так что этот парень наверняка немного похож на меня.

Артур попытался вообразить это и не смог. Если бы пришлось, он не смог бы описать, что из себя представляет Мерлин как человек, как личность. Мерлин был Мерлин, и другого Мерлина не было на свете, и это было так, сколько Артур себя помнил.

- Значит, мы должны прогуливаться по этой улице. Он заметит нас и убедится, что всё в порядке, что за нами не следят. Тогда он подойдёт к нам и спросит, не видели ли мы его сбежавшую собаку, и нам надо ответить… а это что ещё такое?

Улица была темна и пустынна в этот час. Большой фургон подъехал к дому в половине квартала от них. Несколько человек в серой форме выскочили из него и распределились по тротуару вокруг входа.

- Они забирают кого-то, - пояснил Гавейн мрачно.

- Там бандиты?

- Эти ребята бандитами не занимаются. Кто-нибудь из врагов народа. Евреи, диссиденты, гомосексуалисты...

Один из солдат вышиб дверь, и несколько человек последовали за ним внутрь дома. Прочие остались около машины, с оружием наизготовку.

- Я не знаю, что означают эти слова, - покачал головой Мерлин. - Но не думаю, что это имеет значение.

Он пересёк улицу и быстро, широкими шагами направился к солдатам.

- Мерлин, мы должны придерживаться задания, - Артур нагнал его.

- Когда я клялся в верности тебе, - прорычал Мерлин сквозь стиснутые зубы, - я пообещал, что никогда больше не буду стоять в стороне и смотреть, как подобное происходит. Я позволил, чтобы слишком много людей отправили на плаху за то, что они из себя представляют, и больше этого не сделаю.

Артур порылся в гитарном футляре и сунул ножны под пальто на случай, если придётся драться.

- Теперь его не отговоришь, - сказал Артур Гавейну. Несколько человек вытолкали на улицу и загнали в фургон, трёх мужчин и одну женщину с лицами бледными, искажёнными отчаянием. – Всё пойдёт насмарку, тебе не следовало…

- Ты смеёшься? Я так давно мечтал об этом, - рука Гавейна уже нашаривала оружие под пиджаком. - Беру на себя водителя.

Он подошёл к автомобилю спереди, покачиваясь и фальшиво насвистывая, прикидываясь пьяным. Мерлин продолжал идти прямо на солдат, они уже предупреждали его криками и угрожающе размахивали оружием, приказывая убираться. Пока что они видели не более чем двух раздражающих прохожих. Но оставалось всего несколько секунд до того, как всё переменится.

- План? - спросил Артур негромко.

- Свет, - отозвался Мерлин.

Он улыбнулся солдатам своей самой открытой, наивной улыбкой, и поднял раскрытые ладони, и Артур закрыл глаза.

Даже с опущенными веками белая вспышка была болезненной, нестерпимой. Перед глазами всё стало розовым. Артур увидел силуэты солдат даже сквозь веки. Мужчины закричали, фургон зарычал разбуженным зверем, потом раздался выстрел, мотор захлебнулся и замолчал.

Солдаты, почувствовавшие полную силу вспышки Мерлина, ослепли в минуту, беспорядочно тыкались и тёрли глаза. Один поднял пистолет, собираясь стрелять вслепую, и Мерлин сломал ему шею щелчком пальцев.

Ещё трое солдат находились внутри фургона с пленниками и теперь выскочили, собираясь стрелять с близкого расстояния. Артур поднырнул под линию огня и заколол их тремя быстрыми, гладкими движениями. Меч пел в его руке, наслаждаясь битвой. Артур обернулся к остальным, но Гавейн и Мерлин уже справились с ними.

- Вы теперь в безопасности, – обратился Мерлин к пленникам на своём ужасном немецком. Те сгрудились в задней части фургона, глядя на спасителей широко раскрытыми глазами. Вся битва заняла едва ли десять секунд. - Можете выходить. Мы отведем вас в безопасное место.

- Мы заберём фургон, - сказал Гавейн. Он застрелил водителя через стекло в дверце, и теперь выбивал окровавленные осколки ручкой пистолета, пытаясь просунуть руку внутрь, чтобы открыть замок. - Возможно, мы недалеко на нём уедем, но… Ох, чёрт…

Артур поглядел туда же, куда и он, и заметил человека на том конце улицы. Это был патрульный солдат, они видели множество таких на улицах города. Всего лишь мальчик, не старше шестнадцати. Он казался таким тощим в военной форме, голубоглазый и совсем светленький, с белёсыми бровями. Патрульный глянул на них, на тела у их ног, замер, а потом начал кричать.

Гавейн выстрелил в него, и мальчик метнулся за угол, продолжая кричать. Раздались ещё голоса, послышался топот тяжёлых сапог по брусчатке.

Друзья укрылись за машиной как раз вовремя, весь патруль высыпал на улицу, выкрикивая приказы сдаться, а потом кто-то выпустил длинную очередь по фургону, отчего тот затрясся.

- Бегите, я прикрою, - Гавейн осторожно высунулся из-за кабины.

- Гавейн, нет! - запротестовал Мерлин.

- Хороший план, прикроем его отступление, в свою очередь, - Артур обернулся к остальным: - Вы бегите первыми.

Один из мужчин кивнул, оттолкнулся от стены фургона и рванул в ближайший проулок. Прочие последовали его примеру. Вслед раздались выстрелы, и Гавейн открыл огонь, принуждая патрульных укрыться.

- Отлично, - кивнул Артур, когда все скрылись за углом. - Теперь прикроем его.

Мерлин кивнул и вышел на середину улицы, бестолочь, отличная мишень.

- Гавейн, беги! - крикнул он, запуская шаровую молнию вдоль по улице. Та подкатилась к солдатам, шипя и искря, стреляя длинными изгибами нереально яркого света. Солдаты принялись палить в неё, но пули пропадали в белом трескучем беспорядке, заставляя молнию сильнее искрить и расти, занимая всю улицу, опаляя стены домов по обе стороны.

Гавейн подбежал к остальным. Он был всего в нескольких шагах, когда одиночный выстрел прозвучал слева, едва слышный за гудением молнии, и Гавейн рухнул наземь.

Один из солдат обошёл за домами и подкрался со стороны другого переулка. Он сидел на корточках, полускрытый низкой каменной оградой, собираясь снова стрелять. Мерлин обернулся к нему и крикнул, краем глаза Артур заметил, как человека отшвырнуло дикой силой, его одежду и, возможно, плоть, оторвало от тела, как будто жестоким порывом ветра, но Артуру некогда было смотреть, он должен был подобрать Гавейна.

Тот уже пытался встать самостоятельно, Артур потянул его на ноги и подставил плечо.

- Я в порядке, - сказал Гавейн. - Задело мягкие ткани. Я могу идти.

Выше его колена была кровоточащая пулевая рана, но, похоже, нога могла выдержать вес тела. Кость не была повреждена. Они бежали по лабиринту узких улочек за людьми, которых спасли. Патруль поднял тревогу. Слышны были крики и тяжёлый топот, приближавшиеся со всех сторон, а где- то вдалеке раздавался звук сирены, гуляющий между домами.

- Мы можем срезать через этот переулок. Мы выйдем к…- начала женщина, но потом сгребла остальных и вжала в небольшую нишу между двух домов.

Несколько солдат стояли в конце улицы, они ещё не заметили беглецов, но путь был перекрыт. Оставалось вернуться назад и поискать другой маршрут.

- Может, они уйдут, - предположил один из мужчин, и они подождали, прижавшись к стене.

Гавейн был болезненно бледен и вял, его глаза остекленели, штанина потемнела от крови.

- Надо остановить кровотечение, - сказал ему Артур. - Постарайся продержаться ещё немного, не падать в обморок, мы займёмся раной, как только найдём укрытие получше.

- Артур, - прошептал Гавейн и сунул свой пистолет ему в руку. – Нельзя, чтобы меня взяли живьём. Я слишком много знаю. Ты должен убедиться. Обещай мне.

Артур принял пистолет и кивнул, большей частью, чтобы успокоить друга. Он не думал, что будет в состоянии выполнить обещание такого рода.

Мерлин мрачно глядел на солдат, сжав зубы.

- Так мы от них не уйдём. Нас здесь скоро окружат. Артур, ты должен увести всех в безопасное место. Проследи, чтобы с ними всё было в порядке. Позаботься о Гавейне. Иди.

- Я? А ты?

- Я останусь и буду биться.

Он вышел на улицу и выпустил струю огня по солдатам. Один упал, другой нырнул за угол, призывая на помощь.

- Бегите! - крикнул Мерлин. Огонь трещал у него между пальцев. Его костлявое лицо, искажённое яростью, казалось почти нечеловеческим. - Артур, беги!

Артур потянулся к нему и был отброшен яростной невидимой силой. Новые солдаты заняли позицию в конце переулка, и наверняка ещё больше было на подходе. Мерлин мог держать врагов сколько угодно, прикрывая их отступление, но Артур не мог…

Длинная, тёмная фигура метнулась к ним из ближнего проулка, и Артур прицелился в неё, но понял, что это не солдат. Мужчина носил гражданскую одежду и был безоружен. Подбежав к Мерлину, он опустился на колени и приложил ладони к брусчатке.

Улица вздыбилась под его руками, как штормовое море, старые булыжники взлетели, подброшенные силой, вырвавшейся откуда-то из глубин. Толстый столб глины и земли взметнулся, закручиваясь и уплотняясь. Он быстро рос, поднимался вверх, всасывал в себя булыжники, образуя гигантскую фигуру, похожую на фигурку из глины, вылепленную детскими руками. Приземистая, толстая, немного кособокая, с непропорционально длинными руками, она была уже почти пятидесяти футов ростом и двигалась, расправляя широкие плечи, вращая круглой головой, моргая двумя щёлочками на лице.

Люди в конце переулка выкрикивали слово, которое Артур не понимал, снова и снова, и выпустили целый град пуль. Пули врезались в грудь монстра с чмокающим звуком, он поднял длинные руки и двинулся на солдат. Артур ожидал, что чудовище будет рычать или выть, но оно двигалось к своим жертвам молча и целенаправленно.

- Вот кто останется биться,- незнакомец поднялся с колен. - Идите за мной.

Они бежали прочь от шума боя, ныряя в узких улочках, пока не оказались в каменном мешке между слепых, лишённых окон задних стен домов.

- Тупик, - заметил Артур.

- Не совсем, - сказал волшебник и снова присел. Артур попятился, ожидая ещё одного колдовского монстра, но когда земля разошлась, из неё не показалось ничего, только потянуло отвратительным запахом.

Волшебник коротко переговорил со спасёнными на языке, которого Артур не понимал, и те быстро попрыгали вниз, с плеском приземлившись несколькими футами ниже. Артур последовал за ними и скривился, когда жидкие помои просочились в сапоги, но приготовился ловить Гавейна, чтобы грязная вода не попала тому в открытую рану.

Только когда все оказались в узком круглом тоннеле, волшебник потянулся вверх и земля закрылась, оставляя их в полнейшей, непроницаемой темноте.

Они стояли, тесно сгрудившись, и прислушивались к дальним шумам, к сиренам наверху. Потом темнота растаяла и расцвела слабым голубым светом. Сияющая сфера поднялась с ладони Мерлина и зависла у них над головами.

- Я так полагаю, ты Мерлин, - произнёс волшебник.

- А ты, ты Б… Бенеш, - запнулся Мерлин, глядевший на незнакомца с явственным трепетом. Должно быть, был впечатлён трюком с глиняным гигантом.

- Погодите, мы делаем это неправильно, - нахмурился Бенеш. - Вы не видели мою собаку?

Оба разразились одинаковым нервным смехом мужчин, вернувшихся с поля боя.

- В той стороне есть сухое место, - указал Бенеш. - Нам надо позаботиться о раненом.

Они с плеском пошли по туннелю сплочённой группкой. Густая вонь была ужасной, вышибала слёзы, заставляла шумно дышать через рот.

- Это было невероятно, воин, которого ты наколдовал, - сказал Мерлин. - Он живой? Они могут его убить?

- Конечно, он неживой. Только Бог может создавать жизнь. Это просто голем, грязь и магия. Он будет долго сражаться. А потом раскрошится.

- Ого! А можешь научить меня заклинанию?

- Могу попробовать, - кивнул мужчина сердечно. - Но, возможно, это должно быть в твоей крови. Моя семья родом из Праги, где мои предки создали заклинание... Сюда. Больше света, пожалуйста.

Мерлин сделал синее свечение ярче, и Артур помог Гавейну прилечь в маленьком алькове на стене туннеля. Бенеш разорвал штанину, стёр ладонью кровь и нахмурился.

- Я остановлю кровь, - предупредил он. - Это будет очень больно.

- Ты ещё и предсказатель? - слабо усмехнулся Гавейн. Артур прижал его ноги, чтобы удержать на месте, а Мерлин обнял его за плечи и сжал его руку. Бенеш прижал ладони к коже Гавейна, к ранам от входа и выхода пули, и забормотал заклинание. Золотой свет ярко вспыхнул под его руками. Гавейн вздрогнул и выдохнул.

- Да, это и правда очень больно, - шепнул он и обмяк в руках Мерлина.

- Можете дать ему отдохнуть, - сказал Бенеш. - Я должен вывести этих людей из города, пока все дороги не перекрыли. Я скоро вернусь, и доставим его к доктору.

- Хорошо, Бенеш, - согласился Мерлин со странной, бледной улыбкой. - Береги себя.

Беглецы пробормотали свои благодарности, Бенеш наколдовал огонёк в ладони, и они отправились вперёд по тоннелю. Артур забрался в альков и сел рядом с Мерлином. Мерлин устроил голову Гавейна у себя на коленях. Артур положил раненое бедро Гавейна себе на ногу, чтобы держать приподнятым. Раны не было. На её месте теперь был гладкий, плоский шрам, похожий на след от старого ожога. Но лечение, кажется, затронуло только кожу, внутри рана могла всё ещё кровоточить.

- Я ничего не хотел говорить при местных, - сказал Мерлин. - Но у них худшие катакомбы из тех, что я когда-либо видел… Серьёзно, выглядят так, словно их используют как отхожее место.

- В самом деле, так и есть. Из города такого размера не так просто вывезти всё дерьмо, его бы затопило дерьмом. Так что они спускают всё сюда, в подземные тоннели. А потом дождь его смывает.

- А, - кивнул Мерлин без интереса, уже погрузившись в собственные мысли.

- Ну и что ты думаешь о нашем связном? Храбрый парень, правда? Он мне нравится. И он похож на кого-то, кого я видел раньше, но никак не могу припомнить. Тебе он никого не напоминает?

- Он похож на моего отца, - признался Мерлин негромко.

- Что ты несёшь, ты же не представляешь, как выглядел твой отец. Ох, я сразу не понял, потому что теперь он гораздо моложе. Помнишь Балинора, последнего Повелителя Драконов? Помнишь, мы отправились его искать, когда дракон удрал из подземелья, и нашли его, и… Ты должен его помнить! Ты рыдал в три ручья, когда он умер, и я тебе ещё сказал…

- Я его помню. Он и есть мой отец.

Артур посмотрел на профиль Мерлина, обведённый голубым волшебным светом, и вдруг обнаружил сходство, и спросил себя, как же раньше не заметил. Даже носившее отпечаток прожитых лет бородатое лицо последнего Повелителя Драконов показалось ему знакомым при первой встрече. Этот юноша, Бенеш, казался братом Мерлина. У него были те же непослушные тёмные волосы, тот же нос, тот же подбородок, тот же изгиб бровей, они одинаково упрямо сжимали губы. Лицо Мерлина было мягче, нежнее, как будто красота Хунит смягчила резкость отцовской натуры, однако было легко разглядеть их обоих в Мерлине, проследить, как их кровь смешалась, создавая его яркую, уникальную внешность.

- Но ты сказал мне, что не знал его, - нахмурился Артур. - Совсем как я не знал своей матери, мы говорили с тобой об этом, и ты сказал мне... Ты лгал? Как ты мог лгать о подобных вещах?

- Я не лгал… Я не знал, - Мерлин слегка прижался к плечу Артура, ткнул острым локтем в бок. Это не должно было обнадёживать, но почему-то всегда действовало. - Мать никогда мне не говорила, а Гаюс рассказал только в тот день, когда мы выезжали на поиски. Так что… в конце концов, я был знаком со своим отцом всего несколько часов. Не много узнаешь за такое время, правда?

- Почему ты не сказал мне, кто он такой?

- Даже не знаю, Артур, почему я не сказал тебе, что я сын изгнанного преступника и, возможно, магия у меня в крови, - фыркнул Мерлин, уставившись на него.

- Я бы не сказал своему отцу! Это не было…

Это не было твоей виной, собирался сказать Артур, но прикусил язык как раз вовремя. Он ещё помнил первые годы собственного правления, когда заключал мир с друидами и прочими бывшими врагами Камелота. Он сам такого наслушался, когда дружески протягивал руку, чтобы закрепить договор. Артуру в глаза говорили, что не его вина в том, что он сын своего отца, не его вина, что в его жилах течёт кровь этого монстра, что ему прощают это, что он совсем не похож на Пендрагона. И он улыбался в ответ, и пожимал руки, хотя ярость кипела в груди и хотелось сжать эти руки до хруста.

- Я знаю, что ты бы наверняка не сказал. Но не было нужды в таком риске, - Мерлин пожал плечами, и это задевало, но было понятно Артуру.

- Почему ты никогда ничего не говорил? - всё равно вырвалось у него. - Все эти годы…

- Не видел смысла выкапывать это, - отрезал Мерлин. - Он был м-мёртв, так что…

Одним сердитым сжатием пальцев он уничтожил светящийся шар, и они вновь оказались во тьме. Не было ни единого проблеска света, Артур даже собственных рук не видел, единственными ориентирами в полной темноте были тяжесть тела Гавейна на его коленях, дрожь плеча Мерлина рядом с его собственным и влажные звуки, которые тот издавал.

- Мерлин, ты как маленький. Я знаю, что ты плачешь.

- Ну… Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты это видел, - пробормотал Мерлин.

- Я уже видел раньше.

- Это было р-раньше… А теперь я в порядке, я не собираюсь… И мы в походе. У нас есть дело. Я…

- Мужчине не стыдно оплакивать своих родителей, - Артур прижался к нему крепче. Лицо Мерлина было мокрым от слёз, мокрые пятна остались на шее Артура. - Ты видел меня, когда мой отец умер. Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду.

- Я не могу, - всхлипнул Мерлин ему в плечо. - Это произойдёт снова, так ведь? Балинор прятался в тех пещерах двадцать лет, он был там в безопасности. А мы пришли, втянули его в войну, и на следующий день он был мёртв. А теперь Бенеш… Артур, он такой молодой, он выглядит едва ли на двадцать. И мы явились втянуть его в это, и он… Я не могу видеть, как он умирает снова. Я не могу.

- Ну сам подумай, он же не твой отец, - сказал Артур.

- Да, спасибо, тогда всё в порядке, - горько усмехнулся Мерлин, шмыгнув носом в темноте.

- Нет, хорошо, в нём есть дух Балинора, или… как оно там, но он другой человек. Он не прячется в пещерах. Он не в первый раз отводит осуждённых в безопасное место. И ты знаешь, что не первый раз он натравливает эту штуку на городскую стражу. Голем - вот что кричали солдаты, они видели его раньше. Бенеш и так уже ввязался в бой, он смелый и безрассудный. Так что это мы присоединились к нему. Так всем нам будет безопаснее.

Это, кажется, помогло. Мерлин кивнул, затих и задышал ровнее.

- Я не думаю, что он другой.

- Я не хочу сказать, что твой отец был трусом. Он согласился помочь нам под конец.

- Я думаю, Балинор был таким же в юности. До того, как потерял своего дракона. До того, как Камелот начал на него охоту. Я думаю… боевой задор пропадает, когда становишься старше. Ну, тебя это не касается, очевидно.

Артур улыбнулся и вслепую ткнул Мерлина в плечо, чтобы одновременно подбодрить и поблагодарить за комплимент. Мерлин прижался к нему с мягким досадливым вздохом.

- Погоди, - сказал Артур. - Если твой отец был Повелителем Драконов, это значит, что ты…

- Да, я унаследовал его силу.

- Два сапога пара, - рассмеялся Артур. - Король без королевства и Повелитель Драконов без дракона.

- Королевство всё ещё существует, - рука Мерлина скользнула по бедру Артура. Он нашёл руку Артура в темноте и ухватился за неё.

- Если бы дракон не сбежал, если бы он ещё сидел на цепи, когда я стал королём, я бы… Я бы доверил его тебе. Я бы позволил тебе попробовать его приручить.

- Это не лошадь, Артур.

- Конечно нет! Он был огромный, огнедышащий! Могу представить себе силу…

- Нет, он бы не согласился участвовать в наших войнах, - сонно пробормотал Мерлин, вымотанный слезами. - Он бы помог нам против колдовства, но не стал бы жечь для нас вражеские армии.

- Нет, я бы тоже этого не хотел, - сознался Артур. - Я бы не хотел править с помощью страха. Это было бы против всего того, что мы пытались делать. И всё же, дракон. Наверняка он мог быть в чём-то полезен.

- Меньше, чем ты думаешь. После двадцати лет в заточении всё, чего он хотел бы, это летать, греться на солнышке и браниться, что он последний в своём роде, а виверны глупые, приставучие и с ними скучно заводить шашни. Вот. Так мне кажется, в любом случае.

Мерлин, поёрзав, устроился под боком у Артура, вернул свет, позволив шару плыть вверху, озаряя его лицо, теперь сухое и спокойное.

- Это завихрение магии, - сказал он. - Оно теперь очень близко. Что-то в нём есть странное, хотя… В этом всё странное, правда, но… Я думаю, мы очень скоро узнаем.

Бенеш вернулся и повёл их через вонючие тоннели, уверенно прокладывая путь в лабиринте поворотов и перекрёстков. Гавейн был всё ещё без сознания, и Артур нёс его на спине, стараясь не слишком пыхтеть от напряжения. Они закончили путь в узком колодце и поднялись по скользким металлическим ступенькам. Бенеш откинул тяжёлую круглую крышку, и они выскользнули наружу, оказавшись снова на уровне земли, в тесном переулке.

Было далеко за полночь, небо было чёрным, звёзды слабо светились, заглушённые далёкими уличными фонарями. Они миновали несколько домов с тёмными окнами, Бенеш открыл дверцу, ведущую в полуподвал, и тихонько впустил спутников.

Большая комната была освещена одинокой электрической лампочкой, свисавшей с удручающе низкого потолка. Стены без окон и пол из серого камня дополняли мрачный вид. Сырая и холодная комната была, должно быть, кладовой, а не предназначалась для жилья. Но на нарах у стены была устроена лежанка, рядом с ней стояло ветхое кресло, через ручку было перекинуто вязаное покрывало, и в углу был небольшой книжный шкаф с дешёвыми изданиями в мягких обложках.

- Ты здесь живёшь? - спросил Мерлин, когда они сгрузили Гавейна на кровать.

- Нет, я только сплю здесь иногда, - сказал Бенеш, быстро посылая небольшие волны магии по своей заляпанной грязью одежде. - Используй магию, чтобы удалить запах. Нельзя говорить с людьми, когда от нас так несёт. Как мои волосы?

- Не время для самолюбования, - начал Артур, нащупывая частящий пульс Гавейна. Но прежде, чем он успел сказать что-то обидное, дверь наверху небольшой лесенки, ведущая в дом, со скрипом отворилась, и он потянулся за мечом.

Пожилой мужчина в халате неодобрительно задрал на Артура бровь и вошёл, медленно шаркая ногами в мягких тапочках. Он выглядел не таким старым, как при последней их встрече, скорее, таким он был в ранних детских воспоминаниях Артура. Ещё остались тёмные пряди в седеющих волосах, он держался прямее, спина ещё не согнулась с годами. Но это был Гаюс, и Мерлин узнал его, и совсем затих рядом с Артуром, стараясь держать себя в руках.

- Бенеш, - произнёс старик. - Что ты ещё натворил? На самом деле, не стоит трудов рассказывать, уверен, я сам всё прочту в утренних газетах.

- Герр доктор, - Бенеш ткнул Мерлина локтем, принуждая согнуться в поклоне. - Наши друзья интересуются, не могли бы вы…

- Конечно, конечно, посмотрим, - согласился мужчина, не задумываясь, и направился к лежанке, но Мерлин неожиданно бросился к нему, заключил в объятия, припал к его груди.

- Простите, простите, - бормотал он. - Я просто… так благодарен, что вы нам помогаете. Я знаю, как это опасно для вас. Простите.

- Это Мерлин и Артур. Они приехали из Англии, чтобы помочь нам сражаться, - объяснил Бенеш, тогда как старик моргал и пытался осторожно выпутаться из длинных рук Мерлина.

- Ах, Мерлин и Артур, как мило, - сказал доктор. - Молодой человек, довольно телесного контакта. Мне казалось, британцы более сдержаны.

Он отогнал всех от света и исследовал кожу, запечатанную магией, ловкими пальцами.

- Я говорил тебе не делать этого, Бенеш, - напомнил он. - Твоя магия - жестокость и варварство.

- Он истекал кровью…

- А теперь у него внутреннее кровотечение, и мне снова придётся вскрывать рану. Ты обещал мне, что подыщешь заклинание первой помощи получше.

- Где бы ещё время взять, - попытался отшутиться Бенеш, но сник под строгим взглядом доктора.

- Подготовь его, пока я делаю санобработку, - приказал старик и зашаркал прочь.

- Не обращайте внимания на ворчание, - говорил Бенеш, пока они несли Гавейна по ступенькам в чистенький дом, а затем в комнатку с белыми стенами и стеклянными шкафами, ничуть не напоминавшую загадочный беспорядок лаборатории Гаюса, какой её помнил Артур. - Доктор Кай знает мою семью целую вечность, он помог мне появиться на свет, мы можем доверять ему. Он поможет.

Они положили Гавейна на операционный стол, и Бенеш стал рыться в шкафах, собирая материалы.

- Нам понадобятся кипячёная вода, мёд и экстракт… - начал Мерлин, но тут в комнату быстро вошла девушка, поправляя сестринский халат.

- Просто воспользуйся этим, - Бенеш протянул Мерлину бутылку карболки и шагнул вперёд, незаметно приглаживая волосы. - Эммм… Простите, что разбудили вас в такой час, фройляйн Хильда. Вы не должны… Правда, задеты только мягкие ткани, я мог бы сам ассистировать…

- Глупости, Бенеш, - она подавила зевок. - Я досмотрю свой сон красоты, когда никто не будет истекать кровью. - Ты сам не ранен? Каждый раз, когда Кай будит меня среди ночи, я… я… волнуюсь, понимаешь…

- Нет, со мной всё хорошо, - Бенеш маялся, как будто не знал, куда деть руки. – А у тебя всё хорошо? С виду всё хорошо. Ты выглядишь очень мило.

- Врунишка, – засмеялась девушка. – У меня на лице следы от подушки.

- Они… тоже такие милые, - Бенеш покраснел и сунул руки в ближайший цветочный горшок. Крошечный голем, около шести дюймов в высоту, перелез через край горшка и спрыгнул на стол, рассыпав крошки жирного чернозёма по безупречной поверхности. Он подбежал к девушке, подогнул толстенькие ножки и драматично бухнулся на колени, потом низко ей поклонился, прижимая ручки к маленькой груди. Хильда рассмеялась, смущённо и довольно, и только тогда Артур узнал её.

Так выглядела Хунит, когда улыбалась, радостно и беззаботно, как будто все годы сходили с её лица в одно мгновение, и она снова была девочкой, такой же милой, как в двадцать.

Хильда и Бенеш смотрели друг на друга, смущённо улыбаясь, оба покрасневшие, с широко раскрытыми глазами, и Артуру казалось, он вторгся во что-то слишком личное, хоть они даже не разговаривали. Мерлин продолжал методично очищать кровь и грязь с кожи Гавейна, он тоже улыбался, его улыбка была улыбкой Хунит и Балинора одновременно.

- Это так странно, - шепнул он Артуру. - Как будто… Я и не мечтал увидеть их такими.

- Я попросил приготовить помещение к операции, а не разбрасывать по нему грязь, - проворчал доктор от двери с кислой физиономией. Бенеш схватил голема и сунул обратно в цветочный горшок, а Хильда метнулась к Гавейну, заправляя выбившуюся прядь волос под шапочку.

- Он потерял много крови. Так что я не хочу, чтобы вы таскали его туда-сюда, - сказал доктор. - Вы все останетесь здесь, пока он не сможет переносить транспортировку. Бенеш, пойди устрой их. Ты знаешь, где одеяла. А теперь все выметайтесь отсюда.

- Нет. Я могу помочь. Я могу остаться и помочь, - Мерлин вцепился в плечи Гавейна. – Я был учеником лекаря. Я знаю, что делать.

- Идите, с ним всё будет хорошо, обещаю, - попросила Хильда мягко. - Не стоит вам смотреть, как режут вашего друга. Вы понадобитесь ему, когда он будет восстанавливаться, так что вам сейчас лучше отдохнуть.

Они покинули помещение. Делать было нечего, только ждать. Артур уже чувствовал, как мышцы судорожно сжимаются от беспокойного ожидания, в животе урчит от волнения, и понимал, насколько хуже приходится Мерлину.

- Ну, - сказал Артур, - мне кажется, мы привлекли немного больше внимания, чем планировали. Возможно, надо ненадолго залечь поглубже, прежде чем действовать дальше.

- Это как раз то, чего ждут враги, - возразил Мерлин. - Они уже поймали тебя в Лондоне. Они наверняка знали, что мы явимся сюда. Если будем пережидать, только дадим им больше времени на подготовку.

- Я ждал месяцами, пока Гилли искал вас, - добавил Бенеш. Он был нервный и взвинченный, словно короткая беседа с красивой девушкой опьянила его. - Он сказал, что у меня недостаточно сил встречаться с мастерами Врил в одиночку. Меня тошнит от ожидания. Идёмте хоть сейчас.

Их цель, это завихрение магии, которое Мерлин чувствовал раньше, была прямо за городом, на маленькой фабрике в промышленной зоне. Фабрика пустовала в этот час, за исключением небольшого отряда охраны, и так должно было быть ещё несколько часов, до утра, пока фабрику наполнят рабочие.

- Я пытался осмотреть её с тех пор, как обнаружил, но не мог подойти ближе без риска боя с охраной. И мне не хотелось, чтобы они усилили охрану до того, как мы будем готовы к настоящей атаке, - сказал Бенеш, шедший бок о бок с Мерлином, их аистиные ноги легко попадали в один шаг. – Думаю, здесь они делают это новое оружие, и, думаю, наверняка это единственное место. Я не чувствовал никаких сдвигов в магии нигде, по крайней мере, поблизости. Если мы разрушим эту фабрику, это хотя бы отбросит их назад.

- Наверняка они в состоянии всё восстановить, - заметил Мерлин. - Что нам по-настоящему нужно, так это добраться до мастеров Врил.

- Знаю, знаю, - вздохнул Бенеш. - Но пока не представляю, как. Надеюсь, вместе мы что-нибудь придумаем. Я так рад, что вы наконец здесь, мне действительно нужна была ваша помощь.

- А мы благодарны за твою помощь, - отозвался Артур. - Наверняка тебе было непросто поднять оружие против собственной страны.

Им были нужны друзья, и хотелось бы всей душой доверять этому юноше, как очевидно делал Мерлин. Но Бенеш был немцем, и никогда не считалось мудрым слепо доверять перебежчику.

- Это не моя страна, - Бенеш скорчил гримасу. - С тех пор, как меня изгнали. Я родился и вырос здесь, но теперь я как вы: шпион и диверсант в тылу врага.

Мерлин споткнулся и уставился на него, и на миг Артур был поражён совпадением: Балинор, отец Мерлина, тоже был изгнан, это было похоже на повторяющийся узор… Но, возможно, просто в характере Балинора и Бенеша было впутываться в неприятности.

- Изгнан? - спросил Артур так или иначе. - За что?

- За что? – фыркнул Бенеш. - Ты не проспал под камнем последние пару лет? Или вам плевать на то, что происходит с другими, пока ваш островок в безопасности?

- На самом деле это я был внутри камня, - сказал Мерлин. - И Гилли не так много мне рассказал, но… Ты скрывался последние два года? Где ты ночуешь, если не приходишь в этот подвал? В тех вонючих тоннелях?

- В разных местах. Лучше переходить с места на место, - Бенеш дёрнул рукава вниз, как делал Мерлин, когда смущался. Только теперь Артур заметил, насколько поношенная одежда у Бенеша, даже хотя тот чистит её при помощи магии. Вокруг его шеи был обмотан тонкий шарф, сначала это трогательно напомнило Артуру о шейных платках Мерлина, как будто Бенеш действительно приходился тому родней, но теперь стало ясно, Бенеш старался согреться, будучи в одежде не по сезону.

- Это ужасно, - вздохнул Мерлин. - И… ты такой тощий… Тебе еды-то хватает?

- Ох, заткнись, - Бенеш угрюмо ссутулился. Он выглядел ещё моложе, когда сердился, ни дать, ни взять, мальчишка-беспризорник. - Ты мне не отец.

- Нет, конечно, - согласился Мерлин. - Но… здесь для тебя опасно. Почему Гилли не забрал тебя к себе?

- Он предложил. Он знал многие поколения моей семьи, конечно же, он предложил. Когда мои родители умерли, он звал меня в Англию, учиться магии и работать с ним. Но я не мог уехать. Если мы будем просто убегать, если мы не останемся и не будем сражаться, это никогда не кончится. Я должен был остаться и делать, что могу.

- Это похвально, - сказал Артур. А потом чтобы разрядить обстановку, попытался пошутить: - А мы-то оба решили, что ты остался из-за девушки.

Он думал, что Бенеш покраснеет и засмеётся, но юноша развернулся, словно его ударили.

- Нет, нет, не из-за Хильды, между нами ничего такого, - возразил Бенеш. - Мы никогда… мы ничего… да ничего подобного!

- Но ты ей нравишься, - улыбнулся Мерлин. - А она нравится тебе. Я видел, как вы…

- И что? Я ведь не могу на ней жениться! Это противозаконно.

- Но почему? - спросил Артур, и Бенеш бросил на него ещё один сердитый взгляд, словно Артур был виноват, что не знает каждый глупый закон и обычай чужой страны.

- Ох, что за разница, почему, - махнул рукой Мерлин. – Кому вообще нужен брак, это всего лишь ритуал. Если вы любите друг друга…

- Мы не можем. Если она просто прикоснётся ко мне, её посадят в тюрьму на долгие годы.

- Это не пугает её, - горячо сказал Мерлин. - Она бы рискнула. Прямо сейчас она укрывает французского шпиона, лечит его раны. Я думаю, это более противозаконно, чем… всё, что вы двое, хм… сможете сделать.

- Думаю, это совсем другое, - покачал головой Бенеш. – Хильда и доктор Кай никогда не отвернутся от человека в беде. Доктор Кай говорит, пациент это пациент, он никогда и никому не отказывал в лечении, кто бы это ни был, иначе он не был бы доктором. Но одно дело рисковать, сохраняя кому-либо жизнь. Я не могу подвергать её риску только ради того, чтобы мы согрешили вместе. Она не должна принадлежать тому, кто ночует в канализации. Ей нужен мужчина, который позаботится о ней, кто возьмёт её в жёны перед богом и людьми, а я даже выйти погулять с ней не могу. Нельзя даже чтобы нас видели вместе. Ей нужен кто-то, кого ей не придётся прятать, кем она могла бы гордиться.

- Я знаю, что она гордится тобой, - произнёс Мерлин негромко. – Не следует ли позволить ей решать самой, что ей нужно?

Бенеш отвернулся, пожав плечами, и молча зашагал, стуча поношенными сапогами по брусчатке.

- Ты что, совсем один? - спросил Мерлин. – У тебя есть кто-нибудь, кроме Гилли, Кая, и Хильды? Где твоя семья, что случилось с твоими родителями?

- Кристальнахт, - ответил Бенеш, и когда они уставились на него озадаченно, пояснил: - Их убили во время беспорядков.

- Прости, - сказал Артур, а Мерлин сглотнул жалобно, видимо, вспоминая, как держал на руках умирающего Балинора. - Но ты должен утешиться и гордиться их храбростью. Они бунтовали против этого… Я и правда не знаю, что здесь творилось, но так много несправедливости к собственным гражданам Германии…

- Мои родители не бунтовали, - устало проговорил Бенеш. - Они держали магазин. Город бунтовал против них. Вы что, правда не слышали? Гилли говорил, что это было в «Таймс».

- Расскажи нам, - попросил Мерлин. Артур ткнул его локтем в бок, предупреждая сдерживаться, но Мерлин хмуро покачал головой. – Нет, Артур, я должен знать. Бенеш, расскажи нам, пожалуйста.

И тот рассказал, не утаив ни одной подробности, пока они выбирались из города. Кажется, он уже рассказывал эту историю раньше, он не искал слов, не повторялся. Но хоть бы он рассказывал её сотню раз, рана в душе был свежа и болезненна, боль и гнев были обнажены и очевидны.

- Хватит, - иногда просил Артур, но Мерлин касался его руки в знак молчания и просил Бенеша продолжать.

- Меня тоже должны были арестовать, - рассказывал Бенеш. – Вот тогда я и создал своего первого голема. Отец никогда не позволял мне пробовать раньше, он пересказывал старые истории, предупреждал об опасности. Понятно, в тот момент я об опасности не думал. Это был не особенно хороший голем, но он помог мне сбежать. Наш дом был конфискован властями, так что мне пришлось скрываться. Я провёл три месяца, тренируясь в заклинании вызова, я мечтал освободить всех арестованных. Было очень трудно без учителя, и Гилли мне не помогал. Всякий раз, как я связывался с ним, он говорил, что я не готов, что это самоубийство, что я должен покинуть Германию и отправиться в безопасное место. В конце концов, некоторые из выживших в лагерях были освобождены и бежали из страны. Остатки моей семьи осели в Америке, но я собираюсь остаться здесь, где похоронены мои родители. Я собираюсь защищаться. И нет, я остался здесь не из-за Хильды. На самом деле, она единственная причина, по которой я мог бы уехать. Я не идиот и понимаю, что не могу спасти всех в одиночку. Но я не хочу разрушать её жизнь, и если я уеду, она будет в большей безопасности.

Мерлин подозрительно шмыгнул носом, и Артуру захотел обнять его, но испугался, что нежность сделает только хуже.

- Сам не рад, что спросил? - сказал он вместо этого.

- Мне нужно было знать, - ответил Мерлин.


	5. Chapter 5

Снова спустившись в канализацию, они пробрались тоннелями внутрь охраняемого периметра, прямо в подвал фабрики.

- Это здесь, - Мерлина била дрожь. - Прямо над нами. Сюда.

Они ползли по тёмным коридорам, то и дело натыкаясь на небольшие патрули. Бенеш и Мерлин зажимали солдатам рот, Артур пускал в ход меч. Несколько этажей удалось пройти, не подняв тревоги. Мерлин открывал все попадавшиеся на пути двери, шепча заклятья. Артур тоже почувствовал - странный гул под кожей нарастал с каждым шагом и заставлял руку, державшую меч, зудеть.

- Здесь, - сказал Бенеш. - Вы это чувствуете? Прямо за этой дверью.

Мерлин дотронулся до замка, собираясь произнести отпирающее заклинание, но тяжёлая дверь неожиданно открылась внутрь от одного касания.

Они шагнули в тёмное помещение; по тому, как отдавались эхом их тихие шаги, Артур заключил, что оно огромно. Посередине над бетонным полом беззвучно парила сфера нескольких ярдов в диаметре. Её бока матово поблёскивали, отливали тёмным металлом, она светилась бело-голубым светом, от которого было больно глазам. Лента света обвивалась вокруг сферы, и ещё свет вырывался из равномерно расставленных круглых люков, покрывавших всю поверхность сферы.

- Отлично, - сказал Мерлин. - Это ничуть не похоже на блюдце.

Раздался громкий металлический бумс, и резкий электрический свет залил помещение. Двери позади вошедших захлопнулись, замки защёлкнулись с металлическим лязгом.

Зал, в котором они находились, оказался даже больше, чем предполагал Артур. Узкие металлические галереи вились высоко по стенам. Они были заполнены солдатами, десятками солдат, все были вооружены автоматами и тщательно целились в троих незваных гостей.

- Не верите своим глазам? - разнёсся по залу неприятно знакомый голос, прозвучавший с одной из галерей. – Небольшой сюрприз. Однако, думаю, вы не разочаруетесь.

- Охотник на ведьм! - воскликнул Мерлин.

Человек рассмеялся. Тот же болезненно весёлый смех, который так пугал Артура в детстве, ещё до того, как он узнал, что собой представляет Аредиан и чем занимается.

- Мне это нравится, - ухмыльнулся мужчина. Он носил армейскую форму, офицерскую фуражку и чёрный плащ, но всё так же подавлял, так же пугал. - Однако я, к сожалению, не могу претендовать на этот титул. Не пришлось особо охотиться на вас, мои дорогие ведьмочки. Вы сами пришли ко мне.

- Не волнуйтесь, - шепнул Бенеш. - Я могу вызвать здесь голема, он защитит нас от пуль.

Артур обвёл взглядом дула, глядевшие на них со всех сторон, и ничего не сказал.

- А мы вас ждали, - продолжил человек с лицом Аредиана. - Мы уже перенесли производство нового оружия в безопасное место. А этот единственный экземпляр должен был послужить вам приманкой. Полюбуйтесь, кого враги прислали, чтобы сорвать наши планы! Мальчишка, еврей и парень с мечом.

Среди солдат послышались смешки. Артур крепче сжал рукоять меча, стараясь не реагировать на насмешки Аредиана. Он не собирался идти с мечом на пулемёты, у него ещё был при себе пистолет Гавейна. Разумеется, немногим лучше меча, но этого было достаточно, чтобы всадить пулю в лоб Аредиану.

- Артур Пендрагон, я полагаю, - сказал Аредиан. – Волшебник нашёл тебя в конце концов. Мы знаем, что Гилли из ордена Золотой Зари сейчас в Англии, так кто бы мог составить тебе компанию? Один из вас Мерлин? Моё начальство очень надеялось, что вы приведёте сюда Мерлина.

- А сам-то ты кто? – спросил Артур. На случай, если удастся спастись, надо было узнать как можно больше.

Аредиан проигнорировал вопрос, задумчиво изучая их лица.

- Я думаю, ты Мерлин, - он ткнул длинным костлявым пальцем Мерлину в лицо. Мерлин вздрогнул и побледнел, словно всё ещё был несчастным камелотским слугой, оказавшимся в смертельной опасности. – Стой, где стоишь. Я бы поболтал с тобой подольше, но у меня приказ провести полевые испытания на мощном волшебнике. А вы двое сдавайтесь и подойдите ко мне, если хотите выжить. Скоро здесь будет небольшая заварушка.

- Нам и здесь хорошо, - громко заявил Бенеш. Он казался ничуть не напуганным, уверенным и рассерженным. – Можете бежать, пока мы заняты этой штукой, потому что как только мы с ней покончим, займёмся вами.

- Я так понял, это ты делаешь монстров из грязи в городе, - Аредиан чуть улыбнулся. – Я рад, что мы разберёмся заодно и с этим маленьким недоразумением. Я был бы рад выпытать, кто укрывал тебя всё это время, но мы так или иначе его поймаем. Присутствие двух магов на нашем испытании будет… весьма полезным.

Он махнул рукой в чёрной кожаной перчатке, и блюдцеобразная вещь задрожала и зашевелилась. Она завертелась вокруг себя, рассыпая свет и искры, мягко поднялась над их головами и закружилась, поворачиваясь к целям то одним оружейным портом, то другим, словно выбирая, какое оружие было бы правильнее применить.

Артур оглядел помещение, пытаясь понять, кто контролирует устройство, но никого не увидел. Он предположил, что оператор находится за стеной, в другом помещении, скрючившись над огромным пультом управления и наблюдая за ними в смотровую щель или перископ. Или, что более вероятно, тарелка управлялась волшебниками, они могли быть прямо здесь, на верхних галереях, прятаться среди солдат, шептать заклинания под прикрытием их оружия.

Или же штуковина могла перемещаться и целиться в жертвы сама по себе, ведомая безумным механическим мозгом внутри корпуса, или чуять их с помощью заложенной в неё магии. Всё внутри холодело при одной мысли, это было ужасней пулемётов, направленных в грудь.

Когда Артур лицом к лицу столкнулся с колонной танков, надвигавшейся на позиции его отряда, он знал, что внутри этих машин люди, такие же, как он, хрупкие и смертные. Когда он видел бомбы, падающие с неба на Лондон, он знал, что в небе бомбардировщики, мишени, которые можно поразить, что их пилотируют люди, способные на ошибки, просчёты, умирающие прежде, чем самолёт ударится оземь. Эта штука была мерзостью нового вида: нечто полуживое и наделённое хитростью, инстинктом убийцы в металлической раковине, неспособное к страху и милосердию, неостановимое. То, что изменит характер войн навсегда, если это допустить.

- Как только мы победим её, солдаты начнут стрелять в нас, - предупредил Бенеш. – Мы должны быть готовы.

- Мерлин, займи её, когда я подам сигнал, - сказал Артур. – Мы с Бенешем займёмся солдатами, сделай это красиво, чтобы они отвлеклись…

Тарелка крутанулась снова, так быстро, что слилась в шар ужасающего гудящего света, и широкий луч ударил из неё, прямо им в лицо, ослепляющий, достаточно яркий, чтобы вывести из строя.

Мерлин бросился вперёд и выставил щит на пути света. Артур наблюдал как он это делает сотни раз, помнил, как полупрозрачная плёнка мерцала и мягко пульсировала, когда стрелы и арбалетные болты врезались в неё. Он никогда не видел ничего подобного. Щит запульсировал тёмно-красным, прогибаясь под давлением там, где лучи прожигали его, сыпались искрами и всё больше приближались к их лицам.

Люди на галереях затихли, внимательно наблюдая за целями. Мерлин хмыкнул, расставил ноги шире и попытался выпрямить щит. Тот получился пятнистым, переливался из зелёного в фиолетовый и болезненно изгибался по краям. Пальцы Мерлина побелели, но рука не дрогнула и щит выстоял.

Тарелка прекратила плеваться огнём и отплыла назад, весело крутясь вокруг своей оси. Потом зигзагами заметалась по помещению, случайным образом меняя направление, быстро поворачивая, это напомнило Артуру историю из потрёпанной библии, полистанной им во времена наполеоновских войн, что-то про небесную огненную колесницу с колёсами, исполненными очей. Она обогнула их и метнула ещё один луч им под ноги, словно пытаясь вывести Мерлина из равновесия. Бенеш нырнул вниз и пустил по полу рябь, выставив барьер. Луч соскользнул со щита Мерлина и прожёг бетон, тот вскипел, загорелся и обуглился.

- Отлично, так держать! – улыбнулся Артур. Наконец он заметил лестницу, ведущую на галереи, но надо было прорваться мимо тарелки, чтобы дойти до неё. – Давайте прижмём её к восточной стене!

Он сделал движение, осторожно, надеясь, что солдаты не начнут стрелять раньше времени, до того, как все окажутся на одной линии и можно будет использовать противников как щит. Тарелка нырнула к нему и выпустила сначала два луча, потом третий и завертелась, заливая зал огнём.

- Мерлин! – закричал Артур, снова ныряя за щит. – Когда я говорил тебе отвлечь её, я не имел в виду позволить ей нас убить!

- Я не при делах, - выдохнул Мерлин. – Она играет со мной…

- Поглядим, насколько крепкий у тебя корпус, - пробормотал Бенеш. Он опустился на колени и хлопнул ладонями об пол. Бетонные плиты лопнули, два голема выросли в момент, прокладывая через них путь, и двинулись к тарелке, бесстрашно шагая прямо сквозь обжигающие лучи.

- Понадобится время, чтобы их сжечь, - заметил Бенеш, но вдруг вскрикнул в удивлении. Один из лучей тарелки рассёк големов. Они рухнули на пол, теряя конечности и разваливаясь на куски.

- Нет! – закричал Бенеш. – Этого не может быть! Магия этой штуки даже не магия, это… что это вообще, чёрт возьми, такое?!

- Я не знаю! – крикнул Мерлин в ответ, пытаясь восстановить щит, дрожа от напряжения. – Это похоже на… Врил!

Так они не смогут продержаться долго. Артур попытался снова рвануться к лестнице, и блюдце выбросило в его сторону отдельный поток огня, задев левую руку. Бенеш снова дёрнул его в укрытие, наверху Аредиан довольно рассмеялся, как человек, пришедший в восторг от шалости котёнка.

Блюдце вильнуло над ними и выпустило широкий, эффектный веер огня. Мерлин зашипел сквозь стиснутые зубы и вместо того, чтобы выставить щит, ударил штуковину магией. Тарелка описала некрасивую, дрожащую дугу, и луч слепящего белого света скользнул по стене, по галереям, по людям на них. Криков не было. Свет был хуже огня, Артур с трудом сдерживал крик от боли в левой руке, но эти люди погибли раньше, чем что-либо почувствовали.

- Не стрелять! Рассредоточиться! – крикнул Аредиан, и солдаты быстро распределились по галереям, занимая позиции за телами убитых товарищей. При других обстоятельствах Артур отдал бы дань их храбрости. Тарелка выровнялась и поднялась выше, осторожно, выбирая место для лучшей огневой позиции.

- Теоретически, обратить её против них же, - хорошая идея, - заметил Бенеш негромко. – Однако если мы попытаемся повторить, они нас убьют. Я удивляюсь, как они ещё не начали стрелять. Так что следующим ударом мы должны уничтожить всех.

- Ну, я не знаю. Она увёртливая. Если мы вдвоём займёмся ею…

Артур едва мог думать из-за боли, ожог был глубокий и уже надулся пузырём. Но было что-то знакомое на самом краю агонии, что-то почти успокаивающее, ласковая песня под кожей, тихий, уверенный зов.

- Я хочу попробовать кое-что, - Артур удобнее перехватил меч. – Заставьте её спуститься.

- Хочешь пробить её? – крикнул Бенеш. – Это металл!

- Шевелитесь!

Волшебники обменялись взглядами и подняли руки, в унисон растопырили пальцы. Тарелка затрепыхалась, борясь против их объединённой воли, выпустила луч, который безнадёжно рассеялся, а потом провалилась на добрых несколько ярдов, вздрагивая и жужжа, как будто разозлилась достаточно, чтобы прекратить игру и начать биться всерьёз. Прежде чем она прицелилась получше, Артур рванулся вперёд и вонзил Экскалибур под светящиеся полосы.

Он не представлял, что произойдёт, он надеялся, что меч пробьёт магическую защиту и доберётся до внутренних механизмов тарелки или расколет корпус как ореховую скорлупу, пуская волшебников к мягким внутренностям. Артур, собственно, даже не увидел, что произошло, потому что в то мгновение, когда кончик меча соприкоснулся со светом, Бенеш схватил его за шкирку и повалил Артура с Мерлином на пол с силой, неожиданной для этих тощих рук.

Был странный звук и много света, а потом темнота и крики.

Бенеш держал друзей на полу, пока крики не прекратились. Это не заняло много времени, а потом наступила тишина, прерываемая только мягкими, почти мелодичными звуками.

- Хорошо, - прошептал Бенеш. – Мерлин, всё хорошо, можешь опустить щит.

- Ух, - сказал Мерлин. – В-вот же, твою налево.

Они медленно сели, неловко расцепляясь друг с другом в темноте. Мерлин создал светящийся шар и запустил его повыше, чтобы осветить всё помещение.

Электрические лампы под потолком были разбиты, пол вокруг покрывали осколки стекла. Стены закоптились дочерна. Люди на галереях не шевелились, они попадали, где стояли. Мелодичный звук производила кровь, капавшая с переходов на пол. Она всё ещё текла, собираясь по углублениям в тёмные лужи.

Летающая тарелка теперь превратилась в куски изъязвлённого, искорёженного металла, грудами валявшиеся по залу, каждый обломок не больше человеческой головы. Бело-голубой свет пропал, не оставив даже искры.

- Я… даже не представляю, что случилось, - произнёс Мерлин. – Бенеш, ты знаешь? Что произошло?

- Нет, - Бенеш пожал плечами. – Однако если я и выучился чему за эти два года, это чувствовать момент, когда пора в укрытие. Нельзя оставаться в бегах, не выработав такого инстинкта. Эта штука… она производное от искривления магии, да? Этот Врил внутри неё и есть то, что мы чувствовали. А сейчас…

- А сейчас его нет, - сказал Мерлин. – Это тупик.

Они шли назад в молчании, мрачно наблюдая, как рассветное небо над каменными домами становится из серого розовым. Гавейн ждал друзей в подвале, с трудом сидя на нарах у стены. При виде вошедших он улыбнулся и лениво откинулся на подушки.

- Я так понял, что пропустил всё веселье, - сказал он. – Правда, вы что, пару часов не могли подождать? Одна маленькая царапина, и вы меня списали?

- Извини, - Мерлин присел, чтобы проверить повязку на голом бедре Гавейна. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

- Чудно. Более чем чудно, добрый доктор дал мне прелестного морфина. Кстати о чудесных вещах, как вам эта миленькая сестричка? Я же вижу, что вы победили, что ж у вас такие постные рожи?

- Мы выжили, - Мерлин забрался на нары и свернулся калачиком, прижимаясь спиной к боку Гавейна. – Я очень устал, мне надо поспать.

- Ещё не всё потеряно, - заявил Бенеш, взбегая по лестнице в дом.

Вымотанный Артур опустился в кресло. Мерлин тихонько глядел в никуда, игнорируя вопросы Гавейна, так что Артур рассказал о налёте на фабрику и нелепой битве с тарелкой.

- Так что мы снова вернулись к началу, - закончил он, стискивая колено обожжённой рукой.

- Вы уверены, что есть ещё тарелки? Может, был только этот прототип? – спросил Гавейн.

- Приятно было бы так думать, но я сомневаюсь, - покачал головой Артур. – И мы не должны дать им шанса. Не после того, что видели. Если существуют другие, мы обязаны их уничтожить.

- Но они не здесь, - сказал Мерлин, не шевелясь.

- Они могли перенести производство в любую точку Европы, - кивнул Гавейн. – Они сейчас владеют половиной мира. Франция… Господи Иисусе. Да они могут быть сейчас на моей собственной фабрике! Бельгия, Дания, Италия… да они даже в Африке могут быть. Но мы их найдём.

- Я не знаю, как их уничтожить, когда отыщем, - пробормотал Мерлин. Он, даже не моргая, упорно таращился на серую стену. – Я не понимаю, что произошло с этой.

- Может, она просто взорвалась. Если это был прототип, произойти могло что угодно. Механика всегда выходит из строя. Когда я был богат, то занимался испытаниями скоростных самолётов для собственного удовольствия. Там была одна машина, великолепная крошка…

Гавейн пустился в путаную историю о неисправном двигателе и смертельно опасной аварийной посадке в поле рядом с тремя милыми дамами, устроившими пикник. Возможно, он сочинял всё это на ходу. Но постепенно плечи Мерлина немного расправились и тень улыбки скользнула по лицу. Гавейн всегда хорошо умел отвлечь его от неприятных мыслей.

Мерлин уснул, всё ещё свернувшись клубочком, длинными пальцами вцепившись в уголок матраса. Гавейн замолчал и провёл тыльной стороной кисти по спутанным волосам друга. Этот простой любящий жест был слишком знаком Артуру из прошлой жизни, века назад, и его грудь стеснилась от боли.

- Иногда мне кажется, лучше бы он остался с тобой. То есть с кем-то вроде тебя. Со мною быть непросто.

- Это зависит не от нас, - пожал плечами Гавейн.

- Я просто не понимаю, почему это случилось с ним, а не со мной. Я видел много войн и ужасов. На сегодняшний день – гораздо больше, чем он. И я не чувствую ничего такого. Ты тоже – ты говорил, что это случилось с кем-то из твоих людей, но с тобой, похоже, всё хорошо. Кошмары, тоска, сожаления, безнадёжность – мы тоже должны испытывать их. Почему мы не пострадали?

- Что за разница? Мы должны вознести хвалу и продолжать наслаждаться жизнью, пока можем.

- Он говаривал, что я туповат, - сказал Артур. – Может, поэтому?

Гавейн рассмеялся.

- Может, ты и туповат. Потому что ты, кажется, не рад, что здоров.

- Я просто… чувствую себя виноватым. Он страдал, ему было, кажется, больно большую часть времени, а я даже не понимал, что происходит. Это моя вина, в первую очередь. Каждая битва, в которой он сражался, каждый выбор, который приходилось ему делать, происходили из-за того, что он следовал за мной. И вот куда это его завело.

- Он поправится. Не может всегда быть так. В конце концов, война кончится.

- А потом будет следующая, - вздохнул Артур. – Постоянно начинается следующая.

Гавейн закатил глаза.

- Ты просто устал. Иди и дай осмотреть свою руку. Если доктор не даст морфина, я попробую пококетничать и выманить его у медсестры. Кажется, я ей понравился.

- Да, - у Артура снова появилась надежда. – Да, мне надо переговорить с доктором.

Он нашёл доктора Кая в чистой приёмной, беседующего с кем-то по телефону, и вежливо дождался конца разговора, стараясь не подслушивать.

- Где Бенеш? – спросил Артур первым делом.

- В ванной наверху, - ответил Кай. – Он любит использовать мою ванну для ворожбы, утверждает, что так может разговаривать с несколькими людьми сразу. У него есть друг в Англии – Гилли, да? – они пытаются связаться с волшебниками по всему земному шару, со всеми, кого знают. Они надеются, что кто-нибудь где-нибудь да почувствует присутствие энергии Врил.

- Похоже на план.

- Я не уверен, - Кай задрал бровь. – Раз мастера Врил волшебники, они понимают, что остальные тоже чувствуют летающие тарелки. Их месторасположение должно быть хорошенько спрятано или хорошенько защищено на случай, если его найдут волшебники. Возможно, и то и другое. Но тут я бы мог помочь.

- Почему вы помогаете нам? – удивился Артур. – Я понимаю, почему вы прячете Бенеша и лечите раненых, это поступки доброго человека, но зачем переходить на сторону врага? Вы же немец, не так ли?

- Да, - кивнул мужчина. – Но я прекрасно понимаю, что поставлено на карту. Давай, я посмотрю твою рану.

Артур позволил осмотреть ожог, но отказался от обезболивающего укола. У старого доктора были знакомые лёгкие прикосновения, и к тому же на этот момент рука уже онемела от сильной боли. Он всегда предпочитал сохранять голову ясной, если это возможно.

- Мне нужно спросить вас кое о чём, - сказал он, когда доктор очищал и дезинфицировал обожжённую кожу.

- Говори, это поможет тебе терпеть, - пробормотал Кай.

Собственно, Артур хотел спросить не об этом. Но и это показалось важно понять.

- Как это случилось? Нет, я знаю. Такое бывало и раньше. И захватнические войны, и чистки. Но это, жестокость, ненависть, это же не воля абсолютного монарха? Я читал, были выборы, голосование. Это вроде как воля народа.

- В какой-то мере да, - согласился старый доктор.

- Как целая нация могла быть охвачена таким безумием?

- Ну, - доктор прекратил мазать руку Артура остро жгучим средством и потянулся к другой баночке на полке. – Как и большинство подобных вещей, это началось с заманчивых картин. Вы представляете, на что наша страна была похожа двадцать лет назад? Мы только что проиграли войну и были принуждены к унизительной, разорительной капитуляции. Это был полный хаос, отчаяние. Ужасная бедность, когда с тяжким трудом заработанные деньги обращаются в пыль прежде, чем ты купишь еды для своей семьи. А потом появилось обещание, что у нашей нации есть надежда, божественная судьба, великое будущее, особая роль в истории.

- Завоевать всю Европу? Это не уникальная мечта.

- Изменить мир. Идея была в том, что мы не подвержены угрозе коммунизма или гнилостному дыханию капитализма. Мы хотели проложить собственный путь. Если мы сплотимся, как братья по крови, как сыновья древних королей и героев, мы объединим мир и поможем человечеству раскрыть весь потенциал. Мы превратим расу людей в то, чем она должна быть: сильную, красивую. Славную.

- Это звучит совершенно безумно.

- О, прошу вас, - доктор шлёпнул ложку отвратительной серой мази на ожог. – Я думаю, вы можете это понять в какой-то мере. Вы патриот, гордитесь своим наследием, это ясно из кодовых имён, которые вы выбрали. Ваш спутник Мерлин, а сами вы назвались, вероятно, в честь легендарного короля бриттов. Разве не это было его мечтой – объединить земли в ходе завоеваний и привести нацию к славе? Разве он не верил в превосходство своего народа, не думал, что мир станет лучше под его управлением?

- Ничего подобного!

- В чём же разница, молодой человек? – спросил старик негромко. – Объясните мне, если можете.

- Альбион и верховенство Камелота – это не национальное превосходство или чистота крови. Было неважно, каким народом и для какой жизни вы были рождены, каким был цвет вашей кожи, каким богам вы поклонялись. Все были равны за Круглым Столом, всех принимали под знамёна Камелота. Народ Альбиона был братством людей, веривших в простой и справедливый мир, - сказал Артур, вспоминая, как сияли глаза Мерлина, когда он произносил эти слова. – Кем бы они ни были, важно было одно: чтобы они верили в равенство, честь и справедливость, чтобы они хотели сделать мир лучше и готовы были бороться за это. Вот что нас объединяло. Вот что было нашей целью и нашей мечтой.

- Да, разумеется, люди всех цветов кожи по всему миру начинают утро с благодарственной молитвы за то, что принадлежат к Британской Империи, - ядовито поддел его доктор. – Принятые на равных, без сомнения.

- Хорошо, нет, я уверен, что нет, - согласился Артур. – Колонии – это неправильно, это надо менять, и поскорее. Я и не говорю, что всё пошло, как мы планировали. Даже во времена короля Артура многое шло не так. Но эта мечта – я до сих пор в неё верю. Я до сих пор считаю, что за неё стоит биться.

- Ах, я бы многое отдал, чтобы снова стать юным и самоуверенным, - вздохнул доктор. – Это чудесное ощущение, не правда ли? Вот, примите, это предотвратит инфекцию. Вы хотели чего-то ещё? Я не в настроении сейчас спорить о политике.

Артур проглотил пилюли и кивнул.

- На самом деле я пришёл спросить врачебного совета, - сказал он. – Вы можете диагностировать пациента, если я опишу вам все симптомы?

Он видел, как далеко шагнула медицинская наука за минувшие века. Эпидемии, опустошавшие целые королевства, в этом времени предупреждали, и они почти прекратились. Многие из заболеваний, казавшихся смертельными в его времена, теперь легко излечивались парой таблеток или микстур. Даже если в те времена камелотские врачи не нашли у Мерлина ничего плохого, сейчас мог существовать ответ.

Артур рассказал о таинственной болезни Мерлина, всё, что видел сам, всё, что Мерлин ему рассказал. Старик слушал, задумчиво кивая.

- Ну? – спросил Артур, когда посчитал, что больше уже нечего добавить. – Что вы думаете?

- Моим первым диагнозом будет депрессия, - ответил доктор. – Возможно, протекающая в рамках травматического невроза. Не редкость среди солдат в наши времена. Невротические расстройства не моя специализация, так что это лишь предположение, как вы понимаете.

- Так это действительно в первую очередь нервное? Дело действительно в его голове?

- Как множество вещей. Любовь, к примеру.

- Любовь в сердце, - возразил Артур и покраснел, когда старик лишь усмехнулся.

- Ну, вы правы, конечно. Любовь начинается с мыслей, с эмоций, и потом, если продолжает расти, распространяется на ваше сердце и вашу кровь. Она меняет вас, делает счастливее, крепче, сильнее. Вы не можете разлюбить по желанию. Это зависимость, в какой-то мере. Аналогично, если отчаяние берёт в плен ваш разум, оно может отравить всё тело. Оно не хочет проходить, оно питает само себя, его жертва слабеет и ей всё труднее сопротивляться. Это порочный круг, и это довольно опасно. Должно быть, вы слышали о людях, умерших от разбитого сердца.

- Это смертельно? – Артур похолодел при одной мысли. Почему-то он никогда не рассматривал такую возможность.

- Не обязательно само по себе. Но это делает пациента более восприимчивым к ряду других заболеваний и мешает заботиться о себе должным образом. И, конечно, сама жизнь может показаться недостойной такой борьбы…

- И как же это лечится?

- Это не так просто, мой дорогой мальчик.

- Мне всё равно, - сказал Артур. – Что бы это ни было, я достану это для него. Просто скажите, что я должен найти.

- Если вы надеетесь на волшебную пилюлю, от которой всё пройдёт…

- Не обязательно волшебную, - Артур почувствовал себя идиотом. – Разве нет…

- Ничего подобного, я боюсь. Не сейчас, по крайней мере. В прошлом и вакцинация наверняка казалась чудом, в будущем, предполагаю, появятся и таблетки, способные вылечить страдающие ум и душу. До тех пор… ну, есть кое-какие растительные средства, способные снизить симптомы. Есть лечение, основанное на психоанализе и психотерапии, хотя я не уверен, что из этого даёт результат, а что является полным шарлатанством. Но этим, вероятно, можно только добиться ремиссии, болезнь не исчезнет полностью. Опасность рецидива будет всегда.

- Но он может быть счастлив снова? Ведь есть надежда?

- Конечно. Могут быть некоторые дрязги, но восстановление возможно.

- Хорошо, - кивнул Артур, испытывая головокружение от облегчения. – Хорошо, что мне делать?

- Я думаю, вы уже делаете это. Вы уже заботитесь о нём, так и продолжайте. Это часто может быть фрустрацией для вас, но вы должны всегда помнить, что ему приходится куда хуже. Просто заботьтесь о нём и дайте ему время. И... мне не хотелось об этом говорить… возможно, для него лучше, что он сейчас сражается, несмотря на болезнь. У него есть ради чего двигаться вперёд, человеческие жизни зависят от него. Он нужен. Это сильное чувство. Это сильно противостоит отчаянию.

Внезапная, громкая трель дверного звонка заставила доктора подскочить на стуле. Артур сунул руку под одежду, нащупывая пистолет Гавейна.

- Вы кого-то ждёте? – спросил он.

- Да, да, жду, - кивнул старик.- Это просто… Я всё жду, что за мной придут, но они придут ночью. Скорее всего, это мой друг… Артур, ступай, найди Бенеша и позаботься, чтобы вас не обнаружили.

Артур подождал на лестнице, с пальцем на спусковом крючке, пока доктор открывал дверь и пропускал визитёра внутрь.

- Ну, Кай, что такого важного ты не мог сказать мне по телефону? – раздался хриплый голос, напомнивший Артуру вечно раздражённого камелотского библиотекаря.

- Готфрид, старина, спасибо, что пришёл, - сказал доктор, и Артур, восприняв это как знак, что всё в порядке, поднялся по ступеням.

Бенеш сидел на полу отделанной кафелем ванной комнаты, мрачно барабаня пальцами по краю наполненной ванны.

- Есть что-нибудь? – поинтересовался Артур.

- Нигде. Ничего. Мы говорили с людьми по всей Европе, в обеих Америках, даже в Африке, Тибете, Сибири… Никто не чувствует никаких изменений в магии. Как будто они забрали свои штуковины на луну.

- Прошло всего пара часов, - пожал плечами Артур. – Мы продолжим поиски.

- Ты не понимаешь. Мы чувствуем энергию Врил, движущую это оружие, и Мерлин скажет тебе то же самое. Магия бежит в каждом клочке земли, в крови каждого живого создания, она естественная часть мира. Единственный способ превратить магию в нечто подобное, в нечто с инертной волей и грубой силой, это сжимать и скручивать её до тех пор, пока она не потеряет возможность течь обратно, пока она не превратится в нечто новое. Если вы вытянете её насильно и искривите по своей воле, волшебники почувствуют это на мили вокруг. Мерлин говорил, что чувствовал эту тарелку всю дорогу из Франции. По данным источников Гилли, целая армия этих тарелок базируется где-то. Чтобы наполнить силой такое количество, придётся вытянуть силу из большого куска земли… размером с континент, наверно. Я не понимаю, как возможно, чтобы никто этого не почувствовал. Я боюсь, единственное объяснение, что кто-то солгал нам. Не хочу утверждать, что они предатели, возможно, они слишком боятся нам помогать. Но это значит, что нельзя доверять никому, и мы снова вернулись к началу.

Они замолчали, задумались. Артур слышал, как доктор Кай и его гость беседуют внизу.

- Кто это? – спросил Бенеш. – Пациент? Мне казалось, сегодня нет приёма.

- Это друг доктора. Его имя, кажется, Готфрид.

- Не думал, что они ещё дружат, - пробормотал Бенеш сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Знаешь, где он работает? Он был другом моего отца, а теперь… Как Кай может с ним говорить?

Юноша спокойно вышел из ванной и стал спускаться по лестнице.

- Доктор велел никому не показываться, - предупредил его Артур.

- Я хочу знать, что происходит, - прошептал Бенеш.

Они скользнули ближе, голоса теперь были яснее, и можно было слышать каждое слово.

- Ты понимаешь, о чём просишь? Кай, ты с ума сошёл? – спросил Готфрид.

- Я знаю, ты можешь достать эти сведения. У тебя есть доступ к каждому клочку бумаги, попавшему в архив.

- Я не о том говорю… Кай, это предательство!

- Я прекрасно знаю, чего это может стоить нам обоим. Но мне необходимо, чтобы ты сделал это.

- Почему? Почему ты это делаешь, тебя завербовали… Боже, Кай, на кого ты работаешь? Что с тобой случилось?

- Я считаю, что Партия не должна иметь в распоряжении такое оружие. Не сейчас. Я думаю, это приведёт к катастрофе, - произнёс доктор спокойно.

- Кай, послушай себя!

- Нет, ты меня послушай. Ты должен понимать, что они рассчитывают на это оружие. Оно составная часть их военных планов. Теперь очевидно, что битва за Британию не должна была начаться, пока не будет готово новое оружие. Бомбардировки Берлина вынудили нас, мы должны были ответить и потому напали раньше времени. Вот почему Блиц занял так много времени, почему так велики были потери, и мы при всём этом отказались от нападения с моря.

- И теперь ты хочешь уничтожить это оружие? Хочешь, чтобы Германия проиграла ещё одну войну? Кай, ты же всегда любил свою страну!

- И до сих пор люблю. И не хочу нового поражения. Я надеюсь, потеря преимущества в воздухе заставит Партию пересмотреть планы экспансии. Сейчас мы можем добиться всего мирными переговорами с позиции силы. Я хочу, чтобы война прекратилась сейчас, прежде, чем для нас будет слишком поздно. Если Америка вступит в войну, если мы нападём на Советы… Готфрид, если мы проиграем после этого, последствия будут ужасны. Они разорвут нашу страну на части. Они её уничтожат.

- Американцы никогда не ввяжутся, - бросил Готфрид пренебрежительно. – И мы не собираемся нападать на Советы, у нас есть пакт…

- Не будь наивным.

Оба некоторое время помолчали. Бенеш слушал, закусив губы до того, что те побелели.

- Но с этим оружием мы можем выиграть, - возразил Готфрид.

- Может и можем. А может, Штаты или Советы построят оружие такой же силы, и после нашего столкновения от мира останутся почерневшие скорлупки.

- А может быть, у нас всё получится. Мы выиграем войну, объединим мир и возродим славу своей нации! Кай, это было нашей мечтой, мы в неё верили! Что случилось?

- Я понял, какова будет цена, - сказал доктор. – А ты ещё нет?

Бенеш скользнул ближе, почти прижал ухо к закрытой двери. Готфрид ответил не сразу.

- Жертвы неизбежны.

- Да, - кивнул Кай, и вдруг распахнул дверь и схватил Бенеша за рукав. Он бросил предупреждающий взгляд на Артура, втащил юношу в комнату и снова закрыл дверь. – Ты помнишь Бенеша? – спросил он. – Он весьма подрос, но я уверен, что ты его узнаешь.

- О господи, нет. Нет. Почему он ещё в этой стране? Кай, зачем он здесь? Если кто-нибудь увидит его в твоём доме…

- Ты даже говорить с ним не можешь, а? Всё, что ты думаешь, глядя на него, что он подвергает меня опасности. Когда я смотрю на него и Хильду, я вижу не двух красивых влюблённых детей. Всё, что я вижу, назревающее расовое преступление и опасность, которой он её подвергает.

- Нет, Кай, только не Хильда! Она сирота, ты должен был позаботиться о ней!

- Я стараюсь. Я делаю всё, что могу, чтобы разбить ей сердце и удержать подальше от парня, которого она любит. Он теперь тоже сирота, ты забыл? Он потерял всё, у него осталось только то, что на нём надето. Я пытаюсь уговорить его бежать от всего, что он когда-либо знал, и попытать счастья в другой стране, без копейки, в одиночестве…

- Пустите меня, - прошипел Бенеш. – Я не буду стоять здесь и… просто…

Он выскочил в двери и убежал, а Артур остался стоять и слушать.

- Этот мальчик часть проблемы, - пояснил доктор. – Я думаю, ты понимаешь, как она будет решена. Ты знаешь, что сейчас происходит в Польше. До меня только дошли слухи, а ты читал отчёты, ты знаешь подробности. Вот каков план, вот что произойдёт в каждой стране, которую мы завоюем. Вот цена твоей мечты. Ты и правда думаешь, что мы должны победить в этой войне?

- Ты лишился разума, - прошептал Готфрид.

- Может быть, ты прав. Это мой последний бой. Молодые бесстрашны, им кажется, что они бессмертны. Я старею, Готфрид, моё тело меня предаёт, я всё больше и больше боюсь боли и смерти. Скоро у меня не останется храбрости, чтобы рисковать. Скоро я стану закрывать глаза на всё, что вокруг творится, и мечтать только дожить остаток дней в покое. Я увижу миллионы смертей и не почувствую ничего. Вскоре мы забудем, что произошло, чему мы позволили свершиться, и будем чувствовать себя невинными, добрыми, благородными людьми. Если тебе плевать, что Партия делает с этими врагами, подумай, что это делает с нами. Во что это превращает нас.

- Я должен донести на тебя за подрывную деятельность, - сказал Готфрид, голос у него дрожал.

- Если чувствуешь, что это твой долг. Но ради старой дружбы можешь дать мне отсрочку, чтобы я успел отослать Хильду?

Мужчина не ответил и пошёл к дверям. Артур убрался из виду и дождался, пока он покинет дом.

Доктор аккуратно расставлял пузырьки на полках, проверял этикетки, как будто ничего не произошло.

- Бегите, пока не поздно, - посоветовал Артур. – Не надо было с ним связываться… Он донесёт на вас.

- Не донесёт, - отозвался старик. – Вы проголодались? Хильда сейчас кормит обедом ваших друзей. Почему бы вам к ним не присоединиться?

Хильда была в коридоре, ведущем к подвалу, сидела на корточках около подноса с обедом и аптечкой – она должна была сменить повязку Гавейну. Мерлин стоял на коленях у её ног, вцепившись руками в юбку, уткнувшись лицом в плечо, и говорил, беспомощно всхлипывая, будто слова вырывались из его горла:

- … мы бились так долго и потеряли так многих. Мы жертвовали друзьями, любимыми, творили ужасные вещи, потому что думали, что у нас будет всё по-другому. Что мы сделаем мир лучше. И всё это было впустую. Всё, всё. Ничего не изменилось. Всё те же войны, и тирания, и ненависть, и чистки. Вся разница в том, что оружие стало мощнее. Стало совсем не лучше, только хуже. Теперь куда больше людей умирает куда более ужасной смертью. Зло победило, и все наши жизни, все наши дела – впустую. Я не могу… я не могу больше выносить это, я просто хочу, чтобы всё прекратилось. Мне нужно, чтобы всё прекратилось. Это бессмысленно, это не…

Артур приблизился, и Мерлин сжался, проглатывая рыдания и слова.

- Я не это имел в виду, - сказал он тихо. – Артур, я не это совсем имел в виду.

- Уйдите, пожалуйста, - одними губами произнесла Хильда, и Артур послушно попятился и скрылся за углом.

Он не знал, куда ещё податься. Они перекрыли проход в подвал, он не хотел возвращаться в дом, злоупотребляя гостеприимством врача, и не хотел бросать Мерлина в таком состоянии. Так что он просто скрылся с глаз и слушал, чувствуя всё большую усталость с каждым мигом.

- Я не хочу, чтобы он слышал, - пробормотал Мерлин. – Я не хочу, чтобы он чувствовал себя так же.

- Мерлин, послушайте, - сказала Хильда. – Послушайте меня. Зло не во всём победило. Мир в самом деле не битва между добром и злом. Мир – это добро. Он создан из добра. Вы знаете это, правда?

Мерлин затих, и Артур надеялся, что он прислушается к девушке и согласится с её словами.

- Зло приходит и уходит, войны начинаются и заканчиваются. Но каждую минуту, даже сейчас, даже среди худших ужасов, существует добро. Люди живут, заводят друзей, влюбляются, рождаются дети, создаются прекраснейшие вещи, пишутся песни, которые будут петь годами. Люди живут, улыбаются, надеются, смеются. Сколько существует жизнь, существует добро в мире. Если ты помог одному человеку, дал ему прожить ещё год, ты принёс что-то чудесное в мир, потому что жизнь – это то, что имеет смысл, жизнь… жизнь – это радость.

- Я просто не могу это почувствовать, – произнёс Мерлин слабо. – Я даже вспомнить не могу, каково это.

- Иногда все мы не можем. Тогда нам остаётся только… знать это, я полагаю. Нам нужно просто поверить, чтобы сохранить эту веру. Если вашей матушки нету рядом, чтобы обнять вас, вы же всё равно знаете, что она вас любит, правда?

- Да, - кивнул Мерлин, коротко улыбнувшись сквозь слёзы. – Я знаю.

- Я думаю, в глубине души вы продолжаете чувствовать это. Иначе бы вы не переживали так болезненно при мысли об умирающих и страдающих. Даже если сейчас вы не чувствуете, как драгоценна ваша жизнь, вы цените чужие. Это всё у вас в сердце, вся эта радость всё ещё здесь, и она вернётся. Скоро мы все её снова почувствуем. Я обещаю вам, мы все. Просто – ждите её, ищите её, и она придёт.

Мерлин глубоко вздохнул и опустился на пол.

- Хорошо, - он громко шмыгнул носом. – Хорошо, да, я попробую.

Артур позволил ему повисеть на Хильде ещё немного, а потом снова вышел к ним.

- Отпусти её, прекрати цепляться за юбку, как малый ребёнок, - проворчал он. – Это не твоя мать.

Мерлин кивнул, потёр лицо, позволил Артуру подобрать себя с пола и отвести наверх, в ванную.

Артур набрал раковину, нагнул над ней Мерлина и умыл ему лицо, оттирая следы слёз со щёк.

- Прекрати, не надо, - бормотал Мерлин, вяло пытаясь оттолкнуть его руки. – Ты не должен этого делать.

- Почему нет? Ты всегда твердил о равенстве, и ты делал это со мной, - Артур сунул Мерлина лицом в холодную воду, только чтобы заставить его возмущённо забулькать. – Помнишь, после похорон моего отца ты вытащил меня из кровати, умыл меня, одел и потащил на коронацию. Я едва мог идти.

- Тебе стало там лучше.

- Я был должен, это была моя коронация.

Мерлин вытер лицо полотенцем. А потом опустился и сел на пол, словно недолгая ходьба и умывание исчерпали его окончательно.

- Артур, я думаю, что у меня не выйдет. Ты должен позвать сюда Гилли. Он тебе поможет, он теперь наверняка лучший волшебник, чем я, он учился всё это время.

- Хорошо, - кивнул Артур. – Я попрошу Бенеша связаться с ним. Он начнёт с того, на чём мы остановились. Мы бросим этот поход, вернёмся в Англию или в другое безопасное место, подальше от войны. Так наверно будет лучше для тебя.

- Что? Почему?

- Потому что если ты не в состоянии биться, тебе лучше убраться с поля боя. Разве я тебе этого не говорил?

- Да, но ты…

- Куда ты, туда и я, - сказал Артур.

- Я не хочу этого от тебя, - нахмурился Мерлин.

- Да ну? Теперь я должен тебя слушаться.

- Вот именно. Мне противно чувствовать себя таким, я не хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на это. Это отвратительно, я бесполезен, я только обуза.

- Я был без тебя так долго, - вздохнул Артур. – Я уже достаточно был без тебя. Если тебе достанет сил биться, будем биться. Если нет, уедем куда-нибудь, пока ты не поправишься, и если не выйдет, просто останемся там и будем отдыхать. Куда ты, туда и я, это моё последнее слово.

- Артур, брось, почему ты…

- Потому что я люблю тебя, - Артур резко, решительно оборвал его, и Мерлин, икнув от неожиданности, заморгал опухшими, покрасневшими глазами. – Я люблю тебя, - повторил Артур. Слова странно ощущались на губах, как будто он никогда не говорил этого Мерлину раньше. Может быть, и правда не говорил. Ему, казалось, этого никогда и не требовалось. - Я всегда любил тебя, - сказал Артур. От этих слов у него закружилась голова, словно при взгляде с края обрыва. – Даже когда я думал, что ты худший слуга на свете, пьяный основную часть времени, у которого больше храбрости, чем ума. И когда я узнал о твоей магии, когда я думал, что ты предатель и монстр, я ненавидел себя за это, но продолжал любить тебя, не мог перестать. И когда я был женат, я любил тебя и думал, что все это знают. И когда остались только мы одни, я любил тебя ещё сильнее, чем прежде. И когда остался без тебя, любил, и сейчас…

Он остановился, дрожа, не дыша. Мерлин глядел на него с мягкой улыбкой, его глаза были тёплыми, сияющими. Счастливыми.

- Ты моя половинка, - добавил Артур. - Без тебя я не могу быть целым. Что бы ни произошло с тобой, происходит и со мной. Раз на тебя напала болезнь, мы будем биться с ней вместе и вместе победим.

- Почему ты плачешь? – спросил Мерлин.

Артур провёл рукой по лицу и с удивлением уставился на мокрые пальцы.

- Не знаю, - ответил он. – Я даже не заметил. А почему ты плакал раньше?

- Я забыл, - Мерлин засмеялся и притянул его ближе. Они целовались и бессмысленно смеялись в губы друг другу.

- Мы в растерянности, - вздохнул Мерлин с улыбкой. – Но, думаю, с нами будет всё хорошо.

- Ну разумеется.

Они отправились обратно в подвал. Стемнело, и они осторожно ступали, стараясь не беспокоить жильцов. Стеклянная дверь операционной светилась изнутри, и видно было, как за ней движутся два силуэта: один принадлежал Хильде, а другой, длинный и тонкий, Бенешу, который, кажется, спорил с ней о чём-то.

Мерлин задержался, обеспокоенно пытаясь подслушать разговор.

- Эй, это невежливо, - шепнул Артур и попытался потянуть его дальше.

- Похоже, он собрался из страны, - сказал Мерлин. – Он должен был рассказать ей об этом.

Силуэты вдруг подались в стороны, потом придвинулись ближе и прижались к двери, целуясь с отчаянной страстью. Артур почти разглядел лица сквозь неровную поверхность стекла, но тут Мерлин потащил его прочь.

- Не смотри, это почти что мои родители, - пробормотал он, полыхая кончиками ушей.

- Ну, Мерлин, ты хочешь братика или сестричку? – поддразнил его Артур, а Мерлин усмехнулся и покраснел ещё больше.

Они пробрались обратно в подвал, где Гавейн крепко спал на нарах, его повязка была свежей и чистой. Две тарелки с какой-то тушёной капустой ждали на полу, рядом стояла ещё одна пустая и валялись три бутылки из-под пива.

- Вот мерзавец, - засмеялся Артур. – И нашу долю выпил.

- Ну, это же Гавейн, ты же его знаешь, - Мерлин пожал плечами и усадил Артура на кресло.

Они целовались, пока обоих не затрясло от желания, и тогда они занялись любовью прямо там, в потрёпанном кресле, медленно, тихо, закусывая каждый звук, который мог бы разбудить Гавейна.

- Я тоже тебя люблю, - прошептал Мерлин, насаживаясь на Артура в неровном, мучительно сладком ритме.

- Заткнись, я знаю, - пробормотал Артур ему в губы, вцепляясь в его бёдра, прижимая его ближе, решая никогда не отпускать его.

После этого они съели холодную солянку, сидя рядом на полу, прижимаясь один к другому, только чтобы чувствовать тепло друг друга.

- Это ужасно, - пожаловался Мерлин, скорчив рожу. – Поверить не могу, как ты это слопал. Брр.

- Думаю, меня закалили все те крысы, которых ты мне скормил, - заявил Артур, и Мерлин засмеялся, заставив Гавейна заворочаться и забормотать во сне. Артур не мог предугадать, что принесёт завтрашний день, но у них было здесь и сейчас, и этого было достаточно.

Артур проснулся в кресле, одетый, застёгнутый на все пуговицы, с ногами, укутанными простынёй. Он помнил, что задремал на полу, на плече у Мерлина. Должно быть, это Мерлин устроил его здесь.

Мерлин сидел на нарах, уставившись на простыни, держал Экскалибур и ласково проводил пальцами вдоль обнажённого лезвия.

Артур напрягся, пытаясь прикинуть расстояние между ними. Лезвие было острым, он сам заботился б этом с тех пор, как получил меч обратно. Стоило Мерлину повернуть руку, и она будет разрезана до кости.

- Эй, - произнёс Артур мягко, стараясь не спугнуть.

- А, доброе утро, засоня, - отозвался Мерлин радостно, и Артур громко рассмеялся от облегчения, просто увидев улыбку на лице мага.

Мерлин подобрал газету, валявшуюся на кровати, и показал Артуру страничку.

- Смотри, это немецкий король. Немного полегчало, правда?

- На самом деле он не король… Что ты имеешь в виду – полегчало?

- Ну, поскольку мы сражаемся с ним, приятно узнать, что он не похож… на кого-нибудь…

- А на кого, ты думаешь, он должен быть похож? – строго спросил Артур, хотя мысль пришла ему в голову, едва он услышал о новой чистке. Он боялся раскрыть газету и увидеть там лицо отца.

- Ни на кого, - ответил Мерлин с невинным видом. – Но всё равно приятно.

- Я посмотрю, Мерлин, но только чтобы быть уверенным… но ты же не собираешься устроить на него покушение?

- О нет. Хотя я собирался. А кто нет? Он бездетен, я надеялся, что будет хотя бы смута из-за наследования. Но Гавейн мне объяснил, что теперь другой порядок. Этот король больше похож на военного вождя, в самом деле. Он уже назвал своих друзей, которые будут его наследниками.

- Да. И они все будут выбраны за преданность своему делу, - кивнул Артур. – Ничего не изменится, если мы убьём одного человека. Хотя если сотню…

- И ещё, после того, как Бенеш рассказал мне про покушение двухлетней давности, я не могу рисковать. Что бы мы ни сделали, это послужит лишь возможностью обвинить невинных и поводом мучить их. Нет, мы всё сделаем правильно.

Мерлин побаюкал Экскалибур в руках, поднял, лаская руны на лезвии.

- Я понял, что произошло с этой тарелкой, - сказал он. – Ты знаешь, что такое драконье пламя?

- Да, это пламя, которое выходит из дракона, - произнёс Артур как можно снисходительнее.

- На самом деле это своего рода магия. Во всех нас есть магия. Немного в тебе, побольше во мне, но драконы созданы из магии. Она греет их кровь, в большом количестве производится внутри, они вдыхают и выдыхают её и могут направлять по своей воле. То же делают и мастера Врил, они изгибают и скручивают магию, пока она не будет слушаться тех, кто заставил её покориться. Они делают это не так, как драконы, возможно, они нашли артефакт, который используют, как центр, но по сути это одно и то же. Врил практически невозможно контролировать, даже мне. А драконью магию практически невозможно разрушить.

- Но ты Повелитель Драконов. Значит ли это, что ты…

- Я могу заставить дракона, если захочу. Но на самом деле не могу пересилить их магию. Но Экскалибур… может. Артур, этот меч был закалён в дыхании дракона. Я до сих пор не могу понять, что это значит. Великий Дракон сделал его для тебя. Он дал тебе силу сильнее магии. Даже его магии. Даже магии Врил.

Артур взял у него меч, клинок казался теплее и тяжелее, словно магия, наполнявшая его, проснулась от прикосновений Мерлина и переросла в нечто большее.

- Но как? – выдохнул он. – Когда… ты заставил дракона перед тем, как он умер? После того, как я его ранил? Ты уже тогда был Повелителем Драконов, да?

- Нет, Килгарра сделал это задолго до того, когда ещё был в подземелье. Он позвал меня, и я пришёл с ним поговорить, и он проучил мне направлять и защищать тебя. И потом я попросил его сделать оружие, которое защитит тебя ото всех опасностей, и он дал его нам, добровольно. Он верил в тебя, даже когда ты был юным засранцем.

Артур уставился на лезвие, потом на Мерлина. Мерлин улыбался ему, сиял от гордости, совсем как тогда, когда Артур тренировался с рыцарями, бился на турнире или напутствовал людей перед битвой.

- Я вроде как забыл, с чего это всё началось, но теперь помню, - сказал Мерлин. – Похоже, у нас ещё есть наша судьба, и всё ещё есть наш поход. Мы должны его продолжить. Все наверху, только и ждут, когда ты проснёшься. Друг Гаюса, то есть друг Кая, Готфрид, принёс ему какие-то бумаги из секретных архивов, только сегодня утром, видимо, там всё есть…

- Не ожидал от него, - сознался Артур.

- Ну а он принёс. Слышал, что сказала одна весьма мудрая женщина? Мир создан из добра.

Бенеш и Гавейн наверху, в небольшом кабинете доктора, разглядывали карту мира.

- Как нога? – поинтересовался Артур.

- Кровотечение прекратилось, ходить буду, - ответил Гавейн. Он стащил сигареты из бюро Кая, Артур надеялся, что с разрешения доктора, и теперь курил с очевидным удовольствием, выпуская из ноздрей длинные струйки дыма.

- Это не больно? – спросил, поглядев на это, Мерлин.

- Немного, - улыбнулся Гавейн и цокнул языком. – В хорошем смысле.

Артур отказался от предложенной сигареты – у него никогда не было сильной привычки – и пролистал бумаги на столе.

- Мы уже прочли их, - пояснил Бенеш. – И есть только одно место, по логике вещей. Здесь сказано, что Германия отправляла секретную экспедицию в Антарктику в прошлом году, чтобы основать там базу. Вот где они могут быть. Вот почему волшебники их не смогли почувствовать.

- Антарктика – это где-то в Америке? – спросил Мерлин. – Я не помню как следует места с той стороны карты.

- Нет, это здесь, - Гавейн указал на белое пятно внизу карты, а потом, для большей наглядности прихватил глобус со стола Кая. Перевернул его вверх ногами и ткнул прямо в то место, где ось втыкалась в сферу. – Вот.

- Ох, - покачал головой Мерлин. – Похоже на задницу мира.

- Это действительно, действительно так, - вздохнул Бенеш. – Это ледяная пустыня, лёд толщиной в милю на голых камнях. Ничего там не растёт, ничего не живёт. И там по-настоящему холодно.

- Мы подготовимся, - решительно произнёс Артур. – Купим варежки, шарфы. Кстати, если я правильно понимаю, там сейчас лето?

- От этого не легче, - усмехнулся Гавейн. – Но для начала надо туда добраться. Я думаю, нам следует отправиться в Португалию, а потом оттуда морем в Америку. Затем на юг, в Аргентину, а там наймём корабль до Антарктики. Хорошо бы нанять авианосец и купить самолёт. База должна быть где-то здесь, к югу от Африки, в районе нулевого меридиана. Вероятно, следует высадиться на сушу в паре сотен миль отсюда. Возможно, здесь, под укрытием полуострова, но в любом случае мы наймём моряков и спросим их совета, где лучше. Потом мы полетим вглубь материка…

- Это будет слишком долго, - возразил Мерлин. – Мастера Врил знают, что мы их ищем, не думаю, что у нас много времени. Можем мы просто полететь на твоём самолёте?

Он провёл пальцем по карте прямую, через Европу, Средиземное море, через величественные просторы Африки, через Атлантический океан, окрашенный ровной, весёлой синевой, весь путь до зубчатых белых берегов ледяного континента.

- Нет, мы не можем. Мерлин, мой «Юнкерс» может пролететь без посадки в лучшем случае тысячу миль. Это вот столько, - Гавейн расставил два пальца на карте, показывая расстояние. – Возможно, в Европе мы найдём поле для приземления и дозаправки. Я даже знаю местечко в Марокко, где нас примут с распростёртыми объятиями, но начиная вот отсюда… Я даже сомневаюсь, что мы сможем найти одно человеческое жильё на тысячу миль. И мы едва ли можем увезти столько топлива с собой. А как только мы достигнем океана… ну, очевидно, что это просто невозможно.

- Если всё дело в топливе, то оно нам не понадобится, - пожал плечами Мерлин. – В самолёте есть такая штуковина, которая должна крутиться, чтобы он держался в воздухе, да? Я могу делать это столько, сколько будет нужно. Я даже во сне могу это делать, имею в виду, буквально.

- А мы все уместимся в «Юнкерс»? – спросил Бенеш.

- Ты не идёшь, - ответил Мерлин со сталью в голосе. – Ты должен остаться здесь, позаботиться о Кае и Хильде. Они теперь в огромной опасности из-за того, что помогли нам, ты должен удостовериться, что у них всё хорошо.

Бенеш уставился на него как на предателя. Гавейн выпустил струйку дыма в потолок и широко улыбнулся.

- Ты не можешь уйти сейчас, малыш, - заявил он. – Я, конечно, понимаю, что любовь приходит и уходит, но убегать, едва ты сорвал плод… Я видел фройляйн Хильду этим утром, она прямо светилась. Ты явно проделал большую работу. Но если тебе нужна консультация по всяким нюансам, я пока ещё здесь.

- Не смей говорить о ней в таком тоне!

- Ты должен остаться, Бенеш, - сказал Мерлин. – Ты должен, ты не представляешь, как это важно.

Бенеш поглядел на него жёстко, подозрительно.

- Ты что-то знаешь? – спросил он. – Гилли говорил мне, что ты был в Пещере Пророчеств. Ты видел моё будущее? Я знаю, что не должен спрашивать, но…

- Если ты её оставишь, вы оба очень об этом пожалеете. Вот и все мои пророчества для тебя.

- Но мы ведь вернёмся, - настаивал Бенеш. – Разве нет? Мы победили одну тарелку, значит, можем победить все и вернуться, да? Я буду отсутствовать недолго. Я должен сражаться. Это моя битва, так же, как и ваша, даже больше!

- Ты не идёшь, - повторил Мерлин, мягко, тоном, не терпящим возражений. Бенеш в отчаянии помотал головой и бросился прочь.

- Как ты думаешь, вернёмся мы или нет? – спросил Артур позже, когда Гавейн не мог услышать. – Ты же не думаешь, что…

- Нет, конечно же, мы вернёмся, разумеется, - ответил Мерлин уверенно. – Это просто. Ты же знаешь.

Артур кивнул и ткнул его локтем.

- Да. Я знаю. Я не хотел быть с ним жесток. Он хороший парень, но когда мы будем в Антарктике, ледяные големы будут ужасающе бесполезны.

- Да, - согласился Мерлин. – Так и есть.

Они долетели от Кале до Марокко в один приём, за семь часов. Движимый магией Мерлина, самолёт скользил среди облаков тихо, гладко, словно птица. Гавейн завёл мотор на последней части спуска и приземлился на маленьком частном аэродроме, как заранее договорился со своим другом. Он выбрался из кабины, кряхтя, как старик.

- Никогда раньше ничего подобного не делал, - признался он. – У меня всё затвердело, но в плохом смысле.

Дела у Артура были не лучше. Где-то над Испанией его почти вырвало в собственную шляпу, и он вцепился в руки Мерлина, чтобы побороть это ощущение. Его ноги, весь полёт зажатые между ящиков с сублиматами, ослабели, их кололо иголками.

- Мы должны разминаться, иначе окажемся бесполезны, когда прибудем на место. Давайте вместе потренируемся.

- Вы могли бы бороться, - с нетерпением предложил Мерлин. – Я буду смотреть и судить, кто победил.

- При следующем приземлении я поучу тебя фехтовать, - сказал Артур, и Гавейн засмеялся, всё ещё потирая пониже спины.

- О, это бесценно, Артур, в самом деле. Да. Я буду фехтовать с тобой. Я погляжу, как ты плачешь, словно маленькая девочка. Пошли в город, один из моих друзей торгует там джином. Рик знает, где добыть пару рапир.

Они провели вечер в баре, слушая мягкие, душевные песни, потягивая дорогой алкоголь. Гавейн переговорил с владельцем, низкорослым, угрюмым американцем, и вернулся к столику, грустно улыбаясь.

- Он действительно изменился. Он воевал в Италии и Испании, Ланселот встречал его там, кстати, как тесен мир, а? Теперь он совсем не тот человек, которого я знал в Париже. Я думаю, это из-за женщины. Он не говорит об этом. Но я думаю, она разбила ему сердце.

- Они ещё встретятся, - пообещал Мерлин, постукивая ногой в такт роялю. – У них всё сладится.


	6. Chapter 6

Они достигли пустыни до рассвета и наблюдали восход над песками. Небо, раскрашенное в нереальные цвета, дюны, мягко розовеющие в неярком утреннем свете. К полудню в кабине стало невыносимо душно, металл стенок был до боли горячим на ощупь. Гавейн посадил самолёт возле небольшой группки деревьев, едва ли дававших тень, но это было лучше, чем ничего. Путешественники разделили галеты и воду, а потом Артур с Гавейном взяли рапиры и отправились фехтовать.

Артур давно не практиковался с тонким, гибким, как кнут, клинком, и не было ничего постыдного в столь решительном поражении. Техника Гавейна не подходила для настоящего боя, и он всё ещё припадал на больную ногу, но сражение велось по всем правилам спорта, и Артур с трудом добивался касаний. Гавейн разделся до пояса, его торс блестел от пота. Мерлин внимательно наблюдал, как они фехтуют, посасывая галету так, что Артур совершенно не мог сосредоточиться.

- Ладно, - Артур сдался, когда выиграл в лучшем случае восемь против семнадцати у Гавейна. – Но с мечом или булавой я бы тебя размазал.

- Можешь и дальше утешать себя этим.

Они полетели дальше и приземлились, когда солнце начало погружаться за горизонт. Плечи Гавейна обгорели и покраснели после долгой прогулки без рубашки под ярким солнцем. Артур старался не злорадствовать и не думать об этом как о божественном возмездии. Доктор Кай дал ему мазь от ожогов, которую Мерлин втирал в обожжённую руку трижды в день, и Артур щедро поделился ею с Гавейном. Они поели острой еды, купленной в Касабланке, и выпили вина, прихваченного Гавейном из Кале. После захода солнца внезапный холод застал путешественников врасплох. Они соорудили небольшой костерок из сухих веток окрестных деревьев и достали меха, приобретённые в Германии в ходе подготовки к арктическому лету. Потом прижались друг к другу, укрылись шубами и уснули на земле, как делали во время военных походов, если не могли поставить палатки. У Гавейна была всё та же раздражающая привычка крутиться во сне, но Артур притерпелся к этому ещё до того, как стал королём.

Он проснулся от холода с той стороны, где был Мерлин, и завозился, пытаясь выбраться из мехов, ещё полусонный.

- Я здесь, - отозвался Мерлин. Он сидел у остатков костра, вороша веткой угли. Он подул на горящий кончик, и полетели искры, образуя герб Пендрагонов на черноте ночи.

- Всё в порядке? – прошептал Артур.

- Да, просто иногда я, когда просыпаюсь, почти не могу дышать. Это проходит.

- Мы должны были поговорить с доктором об этом.

- Я поговорил. У нас с ним был хороший разговор перед уходом. Он сказал, что это бывает иногда и чтобы я не волновался. Насчёт болей в суставах тоже.

- Это просто старость, - Артур ткнул его ногой. Мерлин усмехнулся и заполз обратно, укладываясь между ним и Гавейном, согревая замёрзшие ладони между бёдер Артура.

- Да?

- Я думал о сражении, - сказал Мерлин, когда потревоженный Гавейн перестал издавать несчастные всхлипы и снова ровно захрапел. – Скажем так, есть добрый друг, который готов нам помочь. Но я не уверен, что он справится с Врил. И… если он умрёт… я не знаю, что мне тогда делать.

- Это просто. Погляди, как пойдёт бой, держи его в резерве, и если так будет лучше, не ставь его против несоответствующего противника. Помнишь времена в Деве, когда у нас был отряд ополченцев? Мы не посылали их против вражеских рыцарей, потому что понимали, чем это обернётся. Мы предприняли атаку с фланга…

- О да, я помню. Это была хорошая кампания.

- Ну, мы как следует постарались в её ходе.

Мерлин перенёс отогревшиеся руки на член Артура, и Артур прижал Мерлина к песку, поцеловал в улыбающиеся губы и смотрел, как лунный свет искрится в его глазах.

Следующие несколько дней они летели большей частью над скучными, пустыми песками, и когда достигли травянистых мест, Мерлин свесился из кабины и, цепляясь за край, наблюдал дикую живность внизу.

Артур не мог сказать, было это следствием ожидания битвы или чего-то произошедшего в Берлине, но Мерлин казался другим. В его глазах был новый свет, словно он пробудился от долгого сна и снова заметил мир вокруг. Артур старался не гадать, надолго ли это, видеть улыбку Мерлина было само по себе радостью, подарком.

- Это самый уродливый единорог, какого я когда-либо видел, - сказал Мерлин. – Ох, ох! Артур, погляди на это! Полосатые лошади! Клянусь, тебе бы понравилась такая!

- Это зебры, - пояснил Артур, представляя себя верхом на одной из них. – Слегка маловата для меня.

- Ха, ты не такой уж высокий! Ох, смотри! Вон то, с длинной шеей! Поразительно!

Едва они начали привыкать к жаре, как долетели до океана. Самолёт кружил над прибрежными скалами, пока Гавейн не нашёл место для посадки, а потом они отправились на пляж помыться.

- Ни минуты больше не выдержу, - заявил Гавейн, бросая одежду на камни. – Не обижайтесь, но пахнете вы ужасно.

Они нагишом вошли в волны. Солёный океан слегка пощипывал подсыхающую рану Артура, но это было терпимо. Мерлин плескался на мелководье, волны сбивали его, и он смеялся. Его тело было бледным и прекрасным, тёмные волосы на груди прилизаны водой, лицо, поджаренное африканским солнцем, расцвело бледными веснушками.

Потом они оделись и постояли на берегу, глядя на юг. Там ничего не было, только ровная, пустая линия горизонта.

- Две с половиной тысячи миль, плюс-минус, - сказал Гавейн. Солёная вода сделала его волосы ещё более пышными и блестящими, и они выглядели впечатляюще, развеваясь под океанским бризом. – Ты правда сможешь, Мерлин?

- Ну конечно, - Мерлин бросил камешек в океан, целясь в сторону невидимого далёкого берега. – Легко.

Полёт через океан был бесконечен. Едва скрылся африканский берег, вокруг не осталось никаких ориентиров, отмечающих продвижение, только монотонный узор волн и новых волн. Даже солнце висело на одном и том же месте низко над горизонтом, не заходя, словно время остановилось навсегда и они совсем не двигались, навеки застряли здесь, болтаясь между небом и водой. Постепенно становилось холоднее, и это было единственным признаком приближения к цели.

Потом появились айсберги, белые островки на серо-голубом, добрые знаки после тысячи миль пустоты. Первый, замеченный ими, был с плоской вершиной, едва выступающей над волнами, а потом айсбергов становилось больше и больше, высоких, причудливой формы, словно флот рассеялся по океану, чтобы отправиться на север и медленно растаять в тёплых волнах. Они видели кита, плещущего могучим хвостом среди ледяных гор, а потом заметили на одном айсберге движущиеся чёрные пятнышки, Артур не узнал небольших существ, бесстрашно нырнувших с высоты в воду.

И вот, наконец, Антарктика. Береговая линия выскочила им навстречу незаметно и стремительно приближалась, приобретая объём. Она была поразительно бело-голубой, высокие горы с вершинами, подсвеченными розовым золотом, поднимались вдали.

- Артур, погляди! – закричал Мерлин. - Горы! Они парят!

Далеко-далеко самые высокие пики, казалось, плыли в вышине над континентом, как порождения сказки: белые замки в небе, созданные мыслью волшебника, поднятые не чем иным, как волей и чудом.

- Это мираж, - объяснил Артур. – Мы видели такие над пустыней.

- Не разрушай их своей… пустоголовостью! Просто посмотри, красота какая! Я думал, это будет задница, конец света, а тут такое…

- Да. Хорошо, - согласился Артур, и смотрел на горы вместе с Мерлином, прижавшись к его боку, и отскребал стекло, когда оно стало обледеневать изнутри.

На побережье они столкнулись с сильным боковым ветром. Корпус самолёта стонал, борясь с ним, но они пробились. Они приземлились близко к берегу, на первом же ровном клочке снега, который обнаружил Гавейн. Он вылез из кабины, с синими губами, дрожа, пытаясь согнуть пальцы.

- Надо было одеться в Африке, о чём я только думал, - бормотал он, пока друзья заворачивали его в шубу.

Солнце не садилось, так и висело над ледяным океаном, ни туда, ни сюда, но время близилось к полуночи. Мерлин растянул под самолётом небольшой пузырь тепла, они сгрудились внутри, наблюдая, как магическая плёнка трепещет на холодном ветру, и уснули.

Когда Артур снова открыл глаза, Гавейн не спал, потягивал из фляжки и массировал ногу.

- Холод не очень хорош для ран, - сказал Артур сочувственно, и Гавейн поделился с ним своим завтраком из неразбавленного виски. Солнце всё ещё было в небе, но теперь с другого края. Мерлин стоял у кромки воды, окружённый стаей странных неуклюжих птиц, он как будто общался с ними, размахивая руками так же, как они хлопали короткими крыльями.

- По его словам, мы очень близко, - сказал Гавейн. – В часе полёта максимум.

Это заняло ещё меньше – они едва набрали высоту, как Гавейн бросил самолёт в тошнотворную петлю, отлетел назад, низко скользя над зубчатыми ледяными пиками, и упал в болезненной резкой посадке за небольшой горный хребет.

Они забрались на хребет и проползли последние несколько метров до вершины на животе. Гавейн нашёл цель с помощью полевого бинокля, потом передал его остальным.

Вдалеке была чёрная точка, хорошо заметная среди белизны. В бинокль можно было разглядеть, что это приземистое здание в несколько этажей. Артур заметил, что небольшое количество солдат, укутанных в толстые меха, несло караул снаружи, а над зданием две знакомые сферические фигуры двигались, лениво танцевали в воздухе, кружили над крышей, ныряя и снова поднимаясь.

- Меньше, чем я предполагал, - сказал Артур. – Меньше, даже чем та фабрика в Берлине.

- Я думаю, большая часть находится под землёй, - отозвался Мерлин. Он перевернулся на спину и долго глядел в небо, то ли размышляя, то ли прислушиваясь к далёкому биению Врил.

- Гавейн, - спросил он, - ты можешь улететь отсюда без магии?

- Наверно. Баки почти полные, и весь запас топлива цел. Мы практически можем долететь до Аргентины, если заправимся на мысу полуострова. Наверняка на побережье негде будет сесть, разобъём самолёт о скалы, однако я готов пойти на это. Но зачем? На случай, если тебя ранят?

- Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты улетел сейчас, без нас.

Гавейн обернулся и холодно уставился на Мерлина.

- Ну, очевидно, этого не будет, - буркнул он.

- Гавейн, мне нужно, чтобы ты это сделал. Если мы здесь сгинем, никто не узнает, что мы нашли. Кто-то должен рассказать всем.

- Я думал, ты можешь говорить с волшебниками по всему миру. Можешь послать им сообщение?

- Нет, не отсюда, слишком далеко, - сказал Мерлин и заморгал серьёзно, уставившись Гавейну прямо в глаза.

Оглядываясь назад, Артур удивлялся, как Мерлину удавалось держать магию в секрете так долго, потому что он был, в самом деле, невероятно плохим лжецом. Многие признаки выдавали, что он рассказывает сказки. Когда он врал, у него менялся голос, глаза расширялись, и сейчас Артур тоже знал, что под капюшоном шубы у Мерлина полыхают кончики ушей. Он всегда мог сказать, что Мерлин врёт, пока тот не врал ему самому.

- Он прав, Гавейн, тебе надо убираться, - поддержал Мерлина Артур. – Ты должен принести данные разведки. Я уверен, мы победим, наши преимущества - меч и элемент неожиданности, но если мы не закончим дела, понадобится армия, чтобы их добить.

- Бенеш знает, куда мы направились…

- У Бенеша есть бумага из немецких архивов и догадки. Этого не будет достаточно, чтобы добиться военного вторжения в такие времена, когда оборона уже на пределе. У тебя теперь есть доказательства. Ты видел это своими глазами. Ты знаешь место.

Гавейн скатился с вершины хребта, вытащил из недр шубы портсигар и закурил, неуклюже обхватывая сигарету пальцами в перчатках.

- Кажется, я понял вашу точку зрения, - сказал он. – Хорошо. Я собираюсь остаться здесь, с самолётом, и если вы не вернётесь…

- Мы не можем так рисковать. Как мы понимаем, тарелки могут патрулировать местность, и если они тебя обнаружат, разведка будет провалена. Ты должен лететь сейчас, так скоро, как сможешь.

- И каким же чёртом вы выберетесь отсюда без меня?

- Мы выберемся, – улыбнулся Мерлин. – Как только не будет опасности попасться на глаза врагу, я смогу сделать много всякого. Возможно, мы будем в Лондоне раньше тебя.

Они спорили, пока не стало слишком холодно лежать на ледяных скалах. Тогда они спустились с хребта и ещё поспорили, прыгая вокруг самолёта. Артур понимал, что Гавейну не переубедить Мерлина, и своими протестами тот лишь оттягивал прощание.

Вместе они выкатили самолёт на ровный участок снега, достаточно длинный для взлёта, и Артур снял перчатку, чтобы как следует пожать Гавейну руку. Гавейн притянул и обнял его, похлопал по спине, а потом то же проделал с Мерлином. Мерлин не хотел отпускать Гавейна, молча вцепившись в него, и тот продолжал гладить его спину, жёстко, словно хотел сделать прощание настолько мужественным, насколько это возможно.

Наконец всё было кончено, Артур с Мерлином увидели, как самолёт разогнался на снегу и резко пошёл вверх, а потом пропал, потерялся в слепящей белизне.

- Ты уже связался с Гилли или нет? – спросил Артур.

- Да, мы переговорили сегодня утром, перед тем, как я пошёл поглядеть на пингвинов, - ответил Мерлин небрежно. – Я уже мог чувствовать, где это место, и решил, что лучше дать ему знать.

- Хорошо, это хорошо, что он знает. Я уверен, что Гавейн справится. Просто вдруг он запьёт в Аргентине и забудет о деле.

До базы было несколько миль пешком. Они нашли путь между ледяных обрывов и спустились в долину. Шли неторопливо, экономя силы. Было холоднее, чем в самую лютую зиму, какую видел Камелот, но солнце светило и ветра особенно не было, укусы холода были бодрящими, приятными, лицо покалывало, сухой свежий воздух обжигал лёгкие.

Через пару миль Мерлин начал дрожать и растянул вокруг них пузырь тепла, после чего снял варежки и капюшон и принялся растирать уши.

- Почти пришли, - сказал Артур ободряюще, счастливо щурясь на яркое-яркое солнце в ясном небе. – Мерлин, если я умру…

- Ты не умрёшь. Я же тебе сказал, этого больше не будет.

- Да. Но если… - он остановился и сжал плечо Мерлина сквозь толстый мех. – Война ещё не окончена, там, далеко отсюда. Я, наверно, просто выскочу снова в Уэльсе.

Он хотел попросить Мерлина не оплакивать его, не расстраиваться вовсе, бросить его тело там, где оно упадёт. Не надо было его упокоивать, поскольку Артур не собирался покоиться с миром, он собирался вернуться. Но идущие от сердца слова не всплывали в уме, и Артур перешёл к тому, что умел лучше: приказам и указаниям.

- Так что я хочу, чтобы ты отправился прямо в Англию и встретился со мной в Лондоне. И не заставляй меня ждать. Не тяни, не играй с пингвинами, не заруливай в Африку, чтобы прихватить мне верховую зебру. Это приказ, понял?

- Есть, сэр! – улыбнулся Мерлин, и Артуру захотелось притянуть его к себе, расцеловать, но это никогда не казалось правильным перед битвой. Даже когда за их спинами не было армии, евшей их взглядом в ожидании приказа, это всё ещё не казалось уместным.

Артур крепко хлопнул Мерлина по плечу, поправил ему шарф, натянул капюшон, и они пошли дальше.

Недалеко от постройки Мерлин устроил небольшую метель, чтобы спрятать их и скрыть приближение. Артур следил за двумя тарелками, плававшими в небе, но люди, охранявшие здание, заметили нарушителей первыми.

Гавейн оставил Артуру пистолет и все имевшиеся патроны, и тот открыл огонь, едва заметив, как охранники потянулись к автоматам. Двое упали, остальные бросились к низкому забору вокруг здания, чтобы укрыться, отстреливаясь на ходу. Мерлин остановил их пули взмахом руки и вытолкнул солдат на открытое место, под огонь Артура.

Тарелки остановились и синхронно спикировали к месту боя. Они были крупнее первой, виденной раньше, с расширяющимися дисками в середине, делавшими их похожими на выпуклые, глубокие миски. Лучи Врил ударили возле ног нападающих, выжигая во льду глубокие борозды. Мерлин хмыкнул и рванул одну тарелку вниз, заставив её врезаться в снег в нескольких ярдах от них. Вырвался белый столб, осыпая Артура сухими обжигающими искрами, и тот воткнул Экскалибур в самый центр, вслепую, надеясь, что магия меча сотворит чудо.

В следующий миг он отлетел назад, рука Мерлина стиснула его запястье до синяков. Они оба оказались укутаны щитом магии, прогнувшимся под силой взрыва. Артур увидел большую воронку на месте взорвавшейся тарелки и другую тарелку, пронзающую небо лучами, направленными на врагов, потом оба ударились о землю и на миг он ослеп, дыхание выбило, лицо впечаталось в снег. Артур всё ещё держал меч и только крепче стиснул заледеневшие пальцы на рукоятке.

Новые солдаты выбежали из здания, пока друзья пытались встать. Туча пуль просвистела над головами, и Артур попытался нагнуть Мерлина, но тот уже тянул вниз вторую тарелку, сопротивлявшуюся его воле. Волна Врил хлынула на них, и Артур поднял меч, надеясь отразить её. Это сработало – лучи изменили направление, поразили одного солдата и заставили остальных прекратить огонь и попятиться. Тарелка зависла в воздухе, сопротивляясь силе Мерлина. Артур перехватил меч как копьё и метнул, молясь не потерять единственное действенное оружие.

Оно поразило мишень, и в этот раз Артур смог наблюдать за взрывом. Вся тарелка вспыхнула тёмно-синим, потом что-то закрутилось у неё в середине, разрывая металлический корпус как бумагу. Щит Мерлина врезался в тарелку, едва она взорвалась, отталкивая взрыв от них, к вражеским солдатам. Артур заметил, что глаза Мерлина закрыты, и тоже отвёл взгляд.

Потом они подошли к воронке. Экскалибур лежал в целости и сохранности. Рукоять и лезвие были горячими, застывшим рукам Артура было больно дотронуться до них.

Кровь казалась очень яркой на белом снегу, но уже остывала, просачивалась сквозь кристаллы, окрашивая их бледно-розовыми.

- Не то, чтобы я не любил свой волшебный меч, - сказал Артур. – Но подумай, Мерлин, насколько полезней сейчас был бы волшебный арбалет!

- Тебе не угодишь, - Мерлин попытался улыбнуться белыми дрожащими губами.

Кто-то открыл по ним огонь сверху, из окон здания, и ещё две тарелки появились в воздухе. Незваные гости подбежали к дому, под защиту его стен, ко входу. Мерлин пробормотал заклинание и погладил дверь, нащупывая замок. Заклинание не сработало. Он стиснул зубы и упёрся обеими руками в толстый металл, тот смялся под его ладонями, словно лист бумаги.

- Они будут ждать нас внутри, - шепнул Артур. – Готов?

Мерлин стащил варежки зубами, потёр ладони друг о друга и кивнул.

Артур занял позицию у косяка, отшвырнул с пути остатки двери и нырнул в сторону. Заклинание пронеслось мимо него: движение воздуха и почти осязаемое смертельное содержимое, так что всегда у него внутри всё сжималось, хоть он и шептал про себя, что это Мерлин, Мерлин. Потом он схватил Мерлина за шкирку и дёрнул в сторону от дверного проёма.

Мерлин выбрал огонь, наверно, потому что замёрз. Это всегда было эффективно, однако Артур надеялся, что он выберет что-нибудь, убивающее аккуратнее.

Стрельба прекратилась после нескольких залпов, потонув в криках. Несколько солдат выбежали наружу и принялись кататься по утоптанному снегу, стараясь сбить пламя. Артур пристрелил их, чтобы не мучились.

Когда всё успокоилось, они вошли, осторожно дыша через рот. Артур взял автомат из рук мертвеца и обшарил тела в поисках патронов.

Потом следующая волна охранников хлынула на них. Артур никогда раньше не пользовался автоматом, и в один ужасный момент не смог справиться с отдачей, паля во все стороны. Мерлин ответил очередью молний, некоторые взорвались прямо в узком коридоре, остальные понеслись дальше, вырвались в более широкое пространство и тоже наделали немало разрушений, судя по шуму.

- Хорошо, я готов, пора двигаться вперёд, - сказал Артур, и они устремились в недра базы, побежали, укутанные магией.

Это был лабиринт коридоров с огромными кавернами комнат. Друзьям едва хватало времени оглядеться – они проносились мимо приземистых станков для металлообработки, белых пультов со множеством кнопок, рычагов и циферблатов. Спустившись на несколько этажей вниз, они увидели несколько комнат, где множество маленьких тарелок стояли вдоль стен подвала, тёмные и мёртвые, ожидающие, пока их наполнит Врил.

Солдаты продолжали прибывать и прибывать. Артур стрелял в них короткими очередями, чтобы лучше контролировать прицельность, и лишь изредка останавливался, чтобы подобрать ещё патронов. Мерлин, кажется, знал дорогу. Он также выставил щит от пуль, и Артур старался не думать о происходящем, как о бойне.

Артур сбросил тяжёлые меха, начав потеть, но потом пожалели об этом: каждая стычка происходила на близком расстоянии, теперь чужая кровь оседала на руки, на рукава кожаного пальто. Биение Врил ощущалось повсюду, повсеместное, как атмосферное давление, как постоянный гул внутри черепа. За очередным поворотом три тарелки размером с кулак накинулись на них, и Артур отбросил пистолет, чтобы рассечь механизмы мечом.

В узком коридоре не было достаточно места для маневрирования. Мерлин сумел защитить его от взрыва, но подставился сам и был отброшен к дальней стене. Когда он поднялся, с подбородка текла кровь, целый клок кожи был содран.

- Стой смирно, чтоб тебя, - приказал Артур и оторвал кусок от туники, чтобы остановить кровотечение. Он поднёс ткань к лицу и с силой прижал. Кожа Мерлина была странно холодной, он был таким бледным, что тени под глазами казались зелёными.

- Артур, это просто царапина, - сказал он. – Мы на месте, осталось только спуститься вон по тому переходу.

Двое солдат охраняли дверь, судорожно вцепившись в автоматы. Должно быть, они слышали тревогу, выстрелы и крики, но им, судя по всему, приказано было оставаться на посту. Охранники уставились на забрызганное кровью пальто Артура, а потом на потрескивающий шар магии в руке Мерлина.

- Бегите, - посоветовал Мерлин.

Один из солдат бросил оружие и скрылся, другой остался на месте и открыл огонь, и Артур постарался, чтобы тот умер быстро.

За дверью была небольшая комната, обставленная как импровизированная спальня, совмещённая с кабинетом. На складном столике в центре помещался кусок хрусталя, паривший в нескольких дюймах от поверхности, окружённый рябью магии. Тонкий столб бело-голубого света вытекал из кристалла вниз, проходил сквозь отверстие в столике и пропадал в отверстии в полу.

Вот как действует Врил, подумал Артур про себя. Это казалось слишком будничным, но невозможным для понимания. Хотя он и пробовать не собирался, просто сосредоточился на мастере Врил.

Рядом со столиком стояла женщина и держала руку на кристалле. Её пальцы медленно перемещались в магическом сиянии, сплетая его в новые узоры. На ней была офицерская форма: брюки, высокие сапоги, тяжёлый китель, в котором тонула изящная фигурка. Светлые волосы были забраны под фуражку, открывая взгляду старые шрамы на лбу, а холодные глаза не выразили никакого удивления.

- Я рада, что вы добрались сюда, - произнесла она. – Всегда приятно видеть знакомое лицо.

- Моргауза… - сказал Артур. – Ты… как… почему? Ты не можешь быть… Почему ты работаешь на них?

Она со вздохом закатила глаза.

- Ох, Артур… Фюрер – просто ещё один Цендред. Маленький человек с маленьким королевством и большими амбициями. Его полезность истекает, но ещё пару лет он протянет…

Артур нажал на курок, направляя длинную очередь прямо в неё.

Пули с шипением растаяли в нескольких дюймах от груди. Моргауза шевельнула пальцами, и воздух вокруг неё замерцал, пронизанный тонкими усиками Врил. Большинство плотно обвились вокруг хозяйки, образуя защитный кокон, но некоторые дёрнулись и угрожающе потянулись к Артуру.

- Ладно, - Артур опустил бесполезное оружие, отчасти чтобы успокоить Моргаузу, но по большей части чтобы освободить руки для меча.

- Кристалл из пещеры, - Мерлин кивнул на столик. – Ты и в самом деле используешь его как центр? Умно.

- Сердце дракона тоже бы сгодилось, - Моргауза широко улыбнулась. – Здесь очень легко работать. Вращение Земли служит дармовой движущей силой.

- Почему ты так поступаешь? – спросил Мерлин. – Моргауза, почему ты так поступаешь до сих пор?

- А что изменилось, Мерлин? – она пожала плечами. – Поступать так или быть затоптанной, отброшенной в сторону, на обочину, забытой. Есть это и есть забвение.

Выражение лица было окаменевшим, мёртвым, но Моргауза всё ещё оставалась красивой, несмотря на шрамы, и только нечто уродливое проскальзывало в тёмных глазах, какая-то глубокая, давняя боль, окрашенная маниакальным возбуждением.

- Есть большее, - сказал Мерлин. – Есть жизнь.

Женщина засмеялась слишком громко, пугающе.

- Ты притащил своего неистребимого королишку. Это он заставляет тебя чувствовать себя живым? Чувствовать себя значимым?

- Да, - ответил Мерлин мягко. – Он. Ты была одна всё это время? Забыла, каково чувствовать это?

- Не смей, - зашипела Моргауза. – Вы двое забрали у меня всё. Всё, что было моим, вы забрали и всё разрушили. А теперь явились сюда оскорблять меня. Не смей!

Врил завертелся вокруг неё снова, но она всё ещё не нападала, и Артур не понимал, почему.

- И что ты собираешься делать? – поинтересовался Мерлин. – Что за план? Править миром?

- Править им. Сжечь его. Я ещё пока не решила.

- Думаешь, это принесёт тебе покой?

Моргауза поджала губы, нахмурилась. Её руки на кристалле забеспокоились.

- Так что тебе плевать на войну, на людей, которые умирают, - сказал Мерлин. – Как насчёт магии? Ты знаешь, что это неправильно, то, что ты делаешь? Это жестоко. Магия это то, что мы есть. Нельзя принуждать её подобным образом.

- Бедняжка Мерлин. Разве ты не знаешь? Пока ты спал, люди докопались до строения ткани мира. Они забрались глубже магии, разобрались в связях, скрепляющих самые основы. И ты знаешь, что они сделают с этим знанием. Они всегда делают одно и то же. Они создадут оружие. Через пару лет мои шаровые молнии устареют. Через несколько десятков лет люди будут способны сжечь земной шар до золы полностью самостоятельно. Это закат волшебников, Мерлин, это наши последние дни, последние времена, когда мы что-нибудь значим. После этого мы будем чахнуть в тени. Даже ты.

- Ты можешь просто прекратить, - произнёс Мерлин умоляюще. – Если ты просто прекратишь, я позволю тебе уйти.

Артур хранил молчание. Он не собирался обещать Моргаузе милосердие.

- Ничто не остановит этого, - улыбнулась она. – Вы разрушили кое-какие мои создания. Не знаю, как, но у вас получилось. Вы видели, что произошло, вы почувствовали это. Когда Врил распрямляется, вся магия, пошедшая на его создание, вырывается на свободу. Разъярённая, слепая, бушующая, она уничтожает всё, чего коснётся. Я работала долгое время. Мы стоим над морем Врил, земля под нами переполнена энергией. Если ты нарушишь мой контроль, освобождённая магия разнесёт это здание на кусочки. Половина континента будет поглощена водоворотом магии, которая разорвёт нас в клочки. Она одолеет нас, прорвёт наши щиты и сожрёт нас живьём. Не только наши тела, Мерлин. Всё, что в нас есть. Даже ту магию, что скрепляет нас, каждую её каплю, в твоей коже, крови, костях. Она вся будет вырвана из тебя. Она будет втянута в водоворот дикой силы, просочится сквозь снег, просочится к ядру земли, разойдётся по силовым линиям, и всё кончится. Всё, что было тобой, всё кончится.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, это был мучительно интимный момент. Мерлин был совсем не удивлён словами Моргаузы и даже ничуть не напуган.

- Ты для этого сюда пришёл? – спросила она. Был в её тоне оттенок сочувствия, как будто она делала скрытое непристойное предложение. – Этого ты хочешь? Мерлин, ты хочешь, чтобы я принесла тебе успокоение?

- Нет, - покачал головой Мерлин. – Спасибо. У меня всё хорошо.

- Мерлин, - позвал Артур. Ладони вспотели, и он вытер их, чтобы увереннее держать меч. – Это…

- Нет, она лжёт, - ответил Мерлин легко. – Она всегда лжёт. Давай.

Он поднял руку, и его магия схлестнулась со Врил. Воздух вскипел в месте их соприкосновения. Моргауза отшатнулась, Артур поднял меч и вонзил его в кристалл.

Тот рассыпался и яркий столб исчез. В первый миг ничего не произошло, и Артур поверил, что так и будет: они сделали это, они победили. Теперь он может убить Моргаузу и забрать Мерлина домой.

А потом здание затряслось. Первый толчок швырнул их на пол. Моргауза засмеялась и грациозно поднялась на ноги.

- Так вот как это кончится, - сказала она.

Женщина сорвала китель и предстала перед ними в тонкой белой рубашке, её глаза засветились ярко-красным. Вытянув руки, она создала огонь, но потом вдруг остановилась. Её губы задрожали, и пламя в ладонях погасло.

- Сестра, - прошептала Моргауза.

Моргана была в комнате вместе с ними. Она стояла между Артуром и Мерлином в своём старом зелёном платье, с изумрудами в волосах, не глядя ни на одного из них. Мерлин болезненно всхлипнул и потянулся к Моргане, та подалась в сторону, легко избежав его рук, и подошла к Моргаузе.

Сёстры крепко обнялись. Моргана была настоящей, не призраком, не видением. Моргауза прижалась к ней, обняла плечи сестры тонкими руками.

- Пойдём со мной, - попросила Моргана, поглаживая её по волосам. – Пора. Мы пройдём через туман вместе, и больше не будет боли. Не будет больше тьмы. Я обещаю тебе, там будет только любовь.

Ещё один толчок пришёл снизу. В полу образовалась трещина, и белый поток света вырвался оттуда. Мерлин выставил щит против него. Здание вздрогнуло снова, сильнее, и Артур ухватился за стену, чтобы устоять. Когда он опять поднял взгляд, Моргана и Моргауза уже пропали, и только они с Мерлином остались в помещении.

Трещина в полу по-прежнему выпускала волны яростной силы, и те уже пробили потолок. Рука Мерлина кровоточила, он спрятал её за пазуху, под куртку, запятнав кровью рубашку.

- Это из-за магии? – спросил Артур, взглянул в глаза мага, полные ужаса, и всё понял. – Она не лгала? Чтоб тебя, Мерлин! Это правда может убить тебя? Что нам делать?

- Надо выбираться отсюда, - отозвался Мерлин. – Нам надо на крышу.

На двери на крышу висел замок, и Артур потратил последние пули, чтобы прострелить его. Дверь растворилась настежь, распахнутая порывом ледяного ветра, и они вырвались на крышу, стараясь наполнить лёгкие морозным воздухом.

Всё было бело. Вихрь магии бушевал повсюду вокруг здания, взметая массы снега. Это была метель, пронзаемая молниями. Каждая горсть снега в лицо ощущалась как удар когтистой лапы.

Мерлин запрокинул голову и прокричал заклинание. Артур поддерживал друга, укрывал от ветра и ждал.

- Ничего не происходит! – крикнул он сквозь вой ветра. Солнце скрылось за мешаниной магии и снега, и было так холодно, что он едва мог шевелить губами. – Она всё ещё…

- Я не могу её остановить! Я… - начал Мерлин, а потом горло обожгло холодом, и он закашлялся, пытаясь вдохнуть.

Артур потащил его в защищённое место рядом с вентиляцией и постарался вместе втиснуться между каких-то труб. Стоило коснуться металла крыши, рука прилипла к нему. Артур оторвал её, и на крыше остался красный след, но боль не ощущалась, рана даже не кровоточила. Вокруг розоватой содранной кожи рука была удивительно белой, как мел.

Здание начало проваливаться внутрь себя с ужасающим металлическим скрежетом. Мерлин растянул над ними пузырь тепла, но не смог удержать больше нескольких секунд. Он пробовал снова и снова. И каждый раз пузырь уносился прочь под гневный рёв дикой магии. Зубы Мерлина стучали, он больше не мог шептать заклинания онемевшими губами, но всё равно пытался.

- Не старайся, - сказал Артур через какое-то время.

- Х-холодно, это больно, - возразил Мерлин. Его губы казались израненными, из них медленно сочилась кровь.

- Скоро пройдёт, - пообещал Артур пьяно и сонно. Он уже не чувствовал боли. Ему уже становилось теплее, и это было приятно.

Что-то большое подломилось под ними, и здание просело вбок. Последовало несколько взрывов ниже уровня земли. Крыша лопнула, длинная трещина прошла всего в паре футов от друзей, и белый поток магии забил из неё в небо. Он обжёг кожу Артура, и тот отвернул лицо, спрятал в складках пальто Мерлина. Волосы Мерлина побелели на концах от инея, он прекратил дрожать.

- Ну вот и всё, похоже, - прошептал Артур. – Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал кое-что для меня.

- Что, теперь? – выговорил Мерлин негодующе.

- Возьми меня с собой. Я не хочу продолжать. Я сделал достаточно, как мне кажется. Я не хочу возвращаться, если тебя здесь не будет.

Артур не знал, может ли Мерлин разорвать круг его возрождений, но это была приятная мысль. Они могли войти в жизнь после смерти вместе. Или, как другие, они могли родиться снова, изменившимися и освежёнными. Даже если Артур не узнает Мерлина, однажды они всё равно встретятся. Он знал это точно.

- Я же сказал тебе, - пробормотал Мерлин. Слова были едва слышны, почти неразборчивы. – Никаких. Больше. Смертей.

Артур засмеялся и посмотрел вверх, давая глазам отдохнуть на белом пустом хаосе. Но там было что-то, высоко над ними, за мешаниной снега и магии. Что-то тёмное двигалось по небу, пытаясь пробиться, петляя, когда его относили назад крутящиеся течения.

- Смотри, одна из них, кажется, сбежала, - сказал Артур. – Мерлин, ты сможешь…

Мерлин рядом с ним завозился, выставил руку, и в тот же миг поток пламени из летящей штуки ударил над ними, расчищая путь в магическом шторме. Артур прижался к Мерлину, стараясь защитить лица, но пламя остановилось в нескольких дюймах, отброшенное золотой плёнкой мерлиновского заклинания. Тепло показалось чужим и враждебным, заставило кричать от боли.

Щит лопнул в тот же миг, как угасло пламя. Мерлин уронил руку и привалился к боку Артура. Штуковина в небе нырнула в тоннель, прожжённый пламенем, и кинулась на них.

Это дракон, понял Артур сквозь туман в голове, дракон, спускавшийся к ним со сложенными крыльями и выпущенными когтями. Это мог быть тот самый дракон, если бы Артур не нанёс ему смертельную рану, как Мерлин говорил.

Артур потянулся за мечом, но не смог сжать рукоять. Он уже совсем не чувствовал рук, не мог сказать, есть ли у него пальцы. Руки и ноги стали смертельно тяжёлыми, бесполезными. Он попытался встать на ноги, чтобы встретить чудовище с высоко поднятой головой, и тут же шлёпнулся. Рухнул на крышу лицом вниз, беззащитный. Дракон был уже рядом. Его когти обхватили Артура нежно, осторожно.

Артур лежал на сухой тёплой земле, и толстая пыль казалась мягкой его саднящей коже. Он не смог пошевелиться, даже когда набрался храбрости попытаться. Судя по тому, как горело его лицо, онемение конечностей было благословением. Мерлин свернулся калачиком подле Артура. Каждый дюйм открытой кожи мага покрывали кровавые волдыри, но глаза были открыты. Дракон стоял над ним, коленопреклонив все четыре лапы, огромный, покрытый чешуёй. Его клыкастая пасть нависала над обмякшим телом Мерлина, но Мерлин не выглядел испуганным.

- Я думал, ты не успеешь, - сказал он.

- Я ждал в Новой Зеландии с тех пор, как ты приземлился в Антарктике, - пояснил дракон. Голос отдавался эхом, ещё более странным его делал призрачный шёпот, сопровождавший каждый звук. – Когда я почувствовал, куда ты направляешься, то понял, что нужен тебе. Я вылетел раньше, чем тебя услышал.

- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Мерлин слабо.

- Надо было позвать меня раньше. Надо было спросить моего совета. Ты поступил безрассудно, юный волшебник.

- Извини, - Мерлин неловко изогнул шею, чтобы взглянуть на руки. – У меня пальцы чёрные. Это нехорошо, да?

- Я могу это вылечить, - грубым голосом произнёс дракон, наклонил голову и выдохнул. Воздух вокруг Мерлина заволновался, словно закипел.

Мерлин застонал, схватился за грудь, а потом осторожно согнул пальцы.

- Помоги Артуру, - попросил он. – Пожалуйста.

Дракон сделал шаг вбок, вызвав мягкое содрогание земли, и уставился на Артура.

- Я думал, я тебя убил, - сказал Артур, на что дракон раскрыл пасть и улыбнулся. Изо рта у него пахло как у собаки, но с примесью серы.

В следующий раз, когда Артур открыл глаза, они находились в другом месте. Небо было высоким и ясным, синева – слишком синей, небывалой.

Земля была почти голой, выжженной солнцем. Артур заметил редкую рощицу незнакомых деревьев поблизости и блеск океана вдали. Он лежал в тени небольшого куста, подложив пальто Мерлина под голову. Дракон раскинулся на земле неподалёку, широко разбросав лапы, на боку, подставив живот солнышку. Мерлин сидел у головы дракона, возбуждённо что-то втолковывая. Дракон слушал с зубастой улыбкой, а иногда издавал гулкий смешок.

Артур поднялся и проверил свою целостность. Кажется, всё действовало, но хотелось отдохнуть ещё часов десять. Мерлин улыбнулся ему, нежно погладил морду дракона и поманил Артура к ручейку неподалёку.

Он протянул руку над водой, заставил несколько пинт подняться и закрутиться в неаккуратный шар. Мерлин заставил воду вертеться, разбрызгивая водяную пыль в поток, пока та не стала чистой и не заискрилась под лучами солнца.

- Не из чего пить, - пояснил он. Артур сложил ладони лодочкой и погрузил в холодный вращающийся шар, чтобы наполнить. У воды был вкус магии Мерлина, ясный и чёткий, и Артур пил, пока не наполнился так, что едва мог стоять на ногах.

- Не могу найти никакой еды, - пожаловался Мерлин, толкая его обратно в тень. – В этом лесу есть медведи, но они мелкие и просто спят на деревьях…

- Я не настолько отчаянно проголодался, - Артур легонько поцеловал потрескавшиеся губы Мерлина, чувствуя металлический привкус крови.

У Мерлина было заготовлено много объяснений, но они могли потерпеть. Артур очевидно не убил дракона и надеялся, что хотя бы нанёс ему сильный урон. Эта битва была известна как один из величайших подвигов Артура, с которым тот не готов был расстаться.

- Это был замечательный поход, - Мерлин сиял. – Путешествия, и пингвины, и големы, и все люди, которых мы встретили…

- Да, неплохой, – согласился Артур. – Однако, думаю, война ещё не кончена.

- Нет, - кивнул Мерлин. – Мы можем выиграть её. Но наверняка она может затянуться на годы. Всегда бывает хуже, прежде чем станет лучше. Но мы справимся.

- Моргауза говорила что-то о закате магов…

Ох. Ну… - Мерлин пожал плечами. – Может, мы будем значить меньше, чем обычно. Может, мы никогда не сможем изменить мир сами. Но мы будем всё ещё в состоянии помочь. С миром всё хорошо, правда. Мы нужны, только чтобы держать его в безопасности. А теперь пора домой. Килгарра не собирается нас подвозить, он сказал, что он не лошадь, что я его просто использую, но, скорее всего, мы слишком тяжёлые, чтобы тащить нас через океан на такое расстояние. И он немного сдал, я думаю.

- Мне казалось, драконы не стареют, повзрослев.

- Они как все могут лениться и капризничать. Мы наймём лодку. Он одолжил мне денег.

- У него есть деньги?

- Ну, сокровища. Килгарра много чего припрятал. Он обожает блестящие штучки.

Артур посмотрел вверх на дракона. Тот подмигнул ему и перекатился на живот. Когти проскребли глубокие борозды в земле, вырвали пучки сухой травы.

Мерлин прищурившись глядел в небо и широко улыбался.

- Такое хорошее ощущение, - признался он. – Просто быть живым. Понимаешь? Все цвета яркие, воздух прекрасен на вкус. Словно я проснулся, вспомнив, кто я есть. Кто мы есть. Если я снова начну хандрить, напомни мне этот день, ладно?

- Будут куда лучшие дни, - заметил Артур.

- Да. Мы вместе, и ты никогда не умрёшь. У нас впереди целая новая жизнь. Мы заведём новых друзей, увидим новые места. Эй, когда окончится война, мы отправимся путешествовать. Просто валять дурака, плавать, пробовать всякую странную еду…

- Не надо сейчас про еду, - попросил Артур. В животе требовательно заурчало, раньше, когда он об этом не думал, было не так плохо. На коже Мерлина ещё темнели подживающие ссадины и синяки, но он выглядел в целом окрепшим. Счастливым.

- У них есть отдельные каюты на этих больших лодках, - сказал Артур Мерлину. – Путешествие будет долгим, так что у нас будет много времени, чтобы всё наверстать.

Мерлин усмехнулся и наклонился его поцеловать. Дракон вежливо отвернулся.

- Ну, пошли. Нет, подожди, я попрошу Килгарру прокатить тебя верхом, тебе очень понравится.

Мерлин вскочил и подбежал к дракону на лёгких ногах. Артур поднял лицо к яркому солнцу и задумался о туманах, об Авалоне, о своей судьбе.

- Простите, - произнёс он тихонько. – Какой бы ни была моя судьба, ей придётся подождать. Я нужен здесь. Не могу сейчас оставить его бродить по миру в одиночестве. И это, похоже, надолго.


End file.
